


Freedom Lies In Being Bold

by StarFromPhoenix



Series: More Myself Than I Am [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Size Kink, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFromPhoenix/pseuds/StarFromPhoenix
Summary: I've decided to flip the script!Elio is a foreign exchange student from Italy who is staying with a family in California during his senior year of high school. He meets their son, Oliver, and romance ensues! The story is set in modern day.Please don't repost my work without my permission :)I don't own these characters, they own me:)The title of my series: "More Myself Than I Am" comes from a quote from Wuthering Heights, which was referred to in the book:"He is more myself than I am, whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."





	1. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to Part Five!  
> Lots will begin to happen! Elio is starting school and making new friends, also, Oliver’s best friends will be coming home and we’ll be seeing them be there for our boys on a regular!  
> I’m so very much enjoying writing this and I hope you keep enjoying it!  
> Hugs <3

I woke up Thursday morning and felt around the bed. Oliver wasn’t there. I got up and pulled on my shorts and exited the bedroom. I smelled breakfast. I quickly descended the stairs. Oliver was in the couch reading. 

“Good morning,” he said getting up.

“Morning,” I said.

He walked to me and wrapped me in his arms tightly. I wrapped my arms around him. I wondered if he would mention last night. I didn’t want to. “So, today is the last day before school. We should go get whatever you need,” he told me. 

I nodded. “Yes, and I actually need a haircut,” I said to him looking up at him. 

He ran his hands through my hair. “Ok,” he said. “Go eat something and we’ll get going. I’ll make an appointment for us. I could use a haircut too.”

I nodded.

 

* * *

 

I had eaten, then dressed. Oliver drove us somewhere he liked to get haircuts. He was pulling into a parking spot.

“So, how much were you thinking of cutting off?” He asked.

Me from the beginning of summer would have just taken this as a normal question, asking just that: how much was I planning to cut off. Me from now had gotten to know Oliver better. Oliver sometimes made small talk, yes, but I now almost always knew when little questions meant more. I loved that I could sometimes pick up the slight difference in his voice and tone. I, of course, wanted to be an expert in all things Oliver.

“Only a little bit, whatever has grown since I left Italy, is all,” I said glancing at him. I felt my face getting warm. I didn’t even know why.

We walked inside and the lady at the desk looked at us. “Well, hello there Oliver! How are you?”

“Hey! I’m good thank you!” Oliver looked at me. “These lovely ladies have been cutting my hair for a few years now. We’re in good hands,” he said, flashing his perfect smile to the lady at the counter.

“Ah, you’re as kind as you are handsome!” She said, putting her hand on her chest. She looked at me. “You must be Elio?”

“Yes, nice to meet you,” I said pleasantly.

“Ok, come on in,” she said waving us in. Oliver and I were seated beside each other. “Monica, Adrienne, your ten fifteens are here!”

I saw two women walk up. “Oliver! How are you?” They both said and started chatting to him. I just stood aside and took it all in. They were quite loud, actually, but so pleasant.

After greetings and small talk he gestured to me, “This is Elio.”

It was followed by a chorus of “Elio, hi!” And one of them started touching my hair. “What gorgeous curls! Don’t tell me you want to cut them off!”

“No, no, just a trim,” I laughed.

There was a lot of chatting and asking questions. A chorus of “Oh! You’re Italian!” and “You speak French! How dreamy!” and “Classical piano? How fancy!” It was a totally lovely experience. I saw why Oliver loved the place. 

Finally, my hair was trimmed and Oliver got a cut and he was looking so much more handsome than even I thought was possible.

We got into the car. Oliver looked at me. “I need to go home and shower, I’m itchy all over!”

“Me too,” I said chuckling.

 

We did just that and changed. We then went to a couple of places and got me school supplies, which was quick. We decided to go eat after. We drove to small Greek restaurant called Daphne’s close by and were eating outside in the patio when his phone rang. I saw a big smile spread across his face.

“Hey!” He said when he answered the phone. I looked at him. “I’m so looking forward to you guys being home!” He looked at me. He looked so happy. “He’s good. His first day is tomorrow. It’s a short day, just - yeah you remember.” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it “Ok! 6:05 pm. Absolutely. Later!”

He gave me a big grin. “What?” I asked.

“Chris and Josh are coming home tomorrow, you remember?” I nodded. “Anyway, they want us to pick them up at LAX and then they asked if we wanted to spend Labor Day weekend with them. What do you say?”

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I nodded. This made me so happy and excited. 

“It’ll be so great!” Oliver said squeezing my hand. He looked so happy. He looked up at me. “So should we go buy you some clothes?”

“I honestly don’t need clothes, Oliver,” I said to him. 

He nodded. He looked into my eyes and bit his lip. “Were you done eating?” He asked me. 

“Yeah,” I said.

“Come on, then,” he said standing up. We took our trays and threw our trash out. 

We made our way to his car and got inside. He looked at me again. “What?” I asked him. He looked away. “Tell me!” I exclaimed. We laughed. I looked at him intently.

He sighed and turned his body towards me. “Remember the other day when I joked saying that I was looking at sex toys online?” He asked me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. “Why don’t we go to a store and look around? Maybe we’ll see something we like,” he said looking at me. I knew he was trying to read my reaction. 

The warmth in my face and neck told me I was probably blushing harder than I ever had in my life. His hand instinctively reached for my face and stroked my cheek. I nodded at him. “Yes, take me there,” I told him. The look and sexy grin he gave me was to die for. I had to look away. I felt myself getting aroused.

 

We took off. I glanced at him every now and then.My stomach was doing summersaults. I wasn’t sure what to expect.

I turned his radio on and went through different stations till I found something I like. He turned into State St. we drove a little more and then turned into a parking lot. I looked around. It was just a normal parking lot, like so many. He parked and we got out. I looked all around. He laughed. “It’s that building goose,” he said. 

I looked at it. It was a line of four stores and the one he pointed to looked like the one beside it. I looked at him confused. “That?”

“I mean, would you feel better if there was a giant flashing penis on top of it with an arrow pointing down to it?”

I punched him on the arm playfully. Once we were almost at the door I saw there was a sign on it that said “The Adult Store.” My stomach did another summersault and I felt my face and neck grow hot. I quickly walked in.

My eyes opened a bit wider as I stepped in. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. The inside was bright. Just bright. There was dance music playing, but it wasn’t too loud so it was just nice background noise. I looked around. Suddenly Oliver was beside me. He laced his fingers with mine as he took hold of my right hand. “We can leave if -“

“No, shh,” I said looking up at him and smiling. I didn’t feel shy anymore. I was so damn excited. I stepped forward and started looking around.

“Hey there!” A pleasant voice came from my left. I looked. It belonged to a young man, early twenties, dressed in a red shirt and jeans. 

“Hi,” Oliver said. I just smiled at him.

“Was there something specific I could help you find?” He asked.

“We’re just looking around,” I said, finding my voice.

“Ok, if you need anything, let me know!” He said. I smiled and nodded. I looked up at Oliver. 

We kept walking and looking at things. “So... what did you have in mind?” I asked Oliver quietly. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip. 

He took my face in his hands. “You tell me, I don’t want to do anything that you’re not ready for,” he said. 

I nodded, my heart was pounding. I was panting. I couldn’t believe this. I had so many things running through my head. “I don’t even know. I want to do everything to you and have you do everything to me,” I said.

Oliver laughed softly and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my head. He grabbed my hand again and we kept walking.

“You can tie me up,” I said. I glanced back at him.

I loved the way his eyes looked at me. “I want to,” he said. 

We looked around and picked out quite a few things. Well... a lot of things. The pleasant store clerk came around and handed us a basket each which was helpful.

When we were finally done we went to the register. “Well, I normally ask customers if they found everything they needed but it seems you two didn’t have any trouble finding anything at all!” Oliver laughed and I felt my face grow hot. 

“Do you two like reading together or two each other?” He asked.

“What?” I asked. 

“Oh just over here,” he pointed to a display on the counter, “we have some really nice erotic fic -“ 

“Yes. Oliver, take one.” I said. Why had I never thought of this? I asked myself.

Oliver looked at me, slightly surprised. He looked at the books and grabbed one.

“Oh, that’s a good one, my boyfriend and I love this one,” the clerk said as he started ringing us up.

  

We were driving back home. I had told Oliver to put the top of his car up so I could look through and look at the things we had bought. I had meant to, but had started reading the book instead. The clerk was right. It was hot.

“Judging by the blush on your face, I’d say you like what you’re reading,” Oliver said.

“Ha ha,” I blushed even more. I closed it and put it back in the bag. “It’s good,” I said. 

I looked at the plain white bag. You couldn’t see through it. I was happy the bags were discreet. I suddenly imagine Kat seeing them.

Oliver’s phone suddenly rang. We looked at the screen in the car. It was Kat. Oliver pressed the button on his steering wheel.

“Hello?”

“Hi sweetheart. Listen, I’m having dinner with friends so I won’t be home till late. Rose is off this evening remember, so you and Elio pass by somewhere to get you something for dinner.” She said.

“Ok, sounds good. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“What do you want for dinner?” Oliver asked me.

“You,” I said without missing a beat. I loved the way he laughed at my silliness.

  

We drove by California Pizza Kitchen and got something for dinner then drove back to Kat’s home. I carried the pizza to the kitchen and Oliver took all of the bags we had upstairs.

He came down soon after and sat beside me at the kitchen island and started eating. I was still reading the book. I looked at him as he sat down and kept eating and reading, hiding my smile behind the book.

“You know, it’s meant to be for both of us,” I heard Oliver say. 

“I’m just getting ideas,” I said. I closed the book thought and put it down. I reached my hand out and he gave me his and we held hands as we ate.

Once we were done we cleaned our dishes, I grabbed the book and went upstairs. I was undressing when Oliver came into my room. He only had his boxers on.

“So, what are we trying our first?” He asked, gorgeous, perfect grin on his face. My heart was pounding. But I knew what I wanted.

I went to the bags from the store. I went through everything. “I can’t believe we got so much stuff,” I said looking back at Oliver and laughed. He laughed as well.

“Won’t know what we like till we try it,” he said shrugging. I nodded.

I looked through and finally found what I was looking for. I opened up the box and took out the satin blindfold. I walked to the bed and showed it to him. “Blindfold me,” I said. I also handed him a bottle of warming lube we got.

He stood up. He was already hard. Seeing his erection and the wet spot at the front of his boxer briefs made me hard. “Ready?” He asked me softly. I nodded. 

He put the blindfold on me. I was right beside the bed so I climbed on and laid on my back. I had a huge grin on my face. I was so hard.

I felt the bed dip as Oliver got on. I felt his lips on my neck. His lips felt so good. Not being able to see really heightened what I felt on my skin.

“Your skin is so beautiful, baby,” I heard Oliver whisper. I felt his tongue lick along my collar bone. I moaned. I then felt his hand wrap around my erection. He stroked me slowly. I suddenly felt his lips wrap around the tip. I moaned again. It felt so good. I felt his hands running up and down my body. 

I was so turned on. Oliver sucked me harder. I felt him get in top of me. His lips were suddenly at my neck again. Kissing it and sucking it. His erection rubbing on mine. Everything felt so good. I heard his pants and moans. They were so sexy. He worked his way down my body again. 

I was panting as I laid on my back, not being able to see anything. I was going to turn on my stomach, when I felt his hand on my right hip. “No,” he said. “Stay on your back,” he said.

I stayed. I felt him slide two fingers in me. He started sliding them in and out of me. I then felt his warm, wet mouth around my erection. His fingers and mouth working in rhythm as he pleased me.

I moaned loudly as reached down and felt around until I grabbed his hair. His other hand grabbed my behind and squeezed me. Hard. I groaned. I thrusted my hips into his mouth. He sucked harder. I pushed his head down with both my hands. This was too good. Too good. He sucked harder as his fingers slid in and out of me faster. Suddenly I came. A lot. My body shook. Oliver swallowed it all. It felt amazing. I laid there panting. I felt Oliver get up. 

Just a moment later I felt him grab my legs and pull me. I had no idea what was going on. “Get on your hands and knees,” I heard him say. I did as he asked. He grabbed my hips and dragged me across the bed.

“You’re at the edge of the bed and I’m standing behind you,” I heard him say. I heard the tear of the condom package. I felt him enter me. I moaned loudly. He started thrusting in and out of me. He was pretty forceful but I loved it. I craved it like this. I wanted it just like this.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Yes.” I never spoke like this but I was so turned on. 

I heard as Oliver groaned. “You’re so fucking perfect,” I heard Oliver say.

It was hot and hard and fast and when Oliver came we collapsed on the bed. Oliver took my blindfold off. We were quite sweaty but we laid there holding each other.

  

When we were finally able to move, we went to shower. We were holding each other under the shower head, water cascading on us.

He kissed me. “Elio?”

“Hmm?”

“How often do you masturbate?”

I furrowed my brow and looked up at him. “What? Why?”

A huge grin spread across his face. “Just want to know.” 

“Why?” I asked again. 

He chuckled. “I know we can’t always have time alone, but I was thinking instead of masturbating, you can just tell me you want me and we can see what we can do,” he said.

“But I want you all the time,” I said. It was the truth. “I want you every day, all the time.” I said.

He kissed me deeply. “God you’re so amazing,” he said. He looked at me again, big smile on his face. “Every day?”

“Yes,” I said furrowing my brow. “There isn’t a day that I don’t want you.”

“Do you masturbate every day?” He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Depends,” I said. He smiled at me and kissed me again. “I mean like if I know we’ll be alone several days in a row, I won’t, but, during the week, when I know we won’t be able to, then yeah, I do.” I said.

“And if you didn’t?” He asked.

“My head would fucking explode from the fucking hard on I would have all day!” I said. He let out a laugh and kissed me. “I’m serious!” I said as I leaned on him, “I get so hard. Everything you do. When we’re riding, when we’re in the pool, when you breathe,” I said laughing. 

He looked down at me. “I want you just as badly baby. Just as bad. Everything about you turns me on,” he said kissing me. “Hence the marks I love to leave on you. I enjoy the memory of each one I made,” he said.

I kissed him passionately. “You haven’t left any lately,” I said with an exaggerated pout.

“No,” he said. “We start having sex and I think of nothing else,” he said holding me tight. “Next time I’ll make sure I leave some during foreplay.”

 

After a while we got out and got dressed. He sat beside me on my bed and held my hand.

“How you feeling bout tomorrow?” He asked me.

“School or meeting your friends?” I asked him.

“Both!” He said with a smile.

“With school, I guess I feel pretty ok. Hannah texted me and it turns out we have three classes together,” I said. 

“Yeah? Which ones?”

“AP English Lit, AP Chemistry and AP French.”

“Are all your classes AP?” He asked. I nodded. “Of course they are. You’re taking French?”

“Yeah and AP European History. If I already know it why not?” I said. He laughed.

“Summer is over and you never taught me to surf,” I said. 

He laughed. “Finally,” He said, holding his arms up, “something my precious angel doesn’t know!”

I looked at him. “What are you talking about?”

He looked down at me, “Although sunny California is a year round surfing destination the prime time for surfing here is actually in the winter months,” he said. “I was thinking we could start sometime in November.”

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. “I knew that,” I said.

“Of course you did, baby,” he said as he kissed me on the forehead.

 

We laid down on my bed and chatted some more. I fell sleep sometime after. I woke up later, everything was dark. Oliver was sleeping soundly beside me and the moon was shining in through the window. I turned and wrapped my left arm around his waist and pulled myself close to him. I pressed my cheek to his back and fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Hugs <3


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Posting two chapters tonight!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

I woke up the next morning, showered and dressed. I decided to keep it simple and went with some black jeans, gray v neck and white adidas sneakers. I had already gotten everything I needed for school in my back pack and left it ready so I didn’t have to worry about it in the morning. 

I went downstairs and put my back pack by the door. My phone chimed. A text from my mom. “Bonne chance mon cher! Appelez-moi quand tu êtes à la maison!” I smiled. “Oui. Merci. Je t’aime xx” I texted her back.

I walked through the kitchen. “Elio! Good luck today!” Rose came and gave me a hug.

“Thank you Rose!” I said, hugging her.

I walked outside. “Oh, there you are!” Kat said, big smile on her face. Oliver was there, he smiled at me too. “Come on, and eat, you look wonderful!” She said.

“Thank you,” I said, smiling and sitting down. I wasn’t too hungry but I took a pancake and some orange juice. I looked at Oliver, he gave me a discreet wink. I looked down at my food and felt myself blush. “I’m sure you’ll have a great day,” he said.

“Me too,” I agreed.

“So, after I pick Elio up, we’re gonna come home and grab some stuff and then we’ll go. We’ll be back Monday night,” Oliver told his mom.

She nodded at him. “Elio, have your phone with you at all times,” she said.

“I will,” I said to her. 

“I wouldn’t have said yes but Christina has been Oliver’s friend for as long as I can remember.” She said to me, then turned to Oliver. “He is your responsibility this weekend. Don’t disappointment me.”

“Mom, seriously. You can believe me that I’ll take good care of Elio. Plus we’ll just be hanging at their place. Nothing fancy. Just catching up and I want Elio to meet them. They’re my best friends.”

“Ok,” she said letting out a sigh. “Call me once you’re there, ok?” She said.

I nodded as I ate. Once I was done I ran up to brush my teeth and then I was ready to go. We got in his car and pulled out of the drive way.

“So, I’ll pick you up at 12:45?” Oliver said.

“Yeah, it’s a short day, just us going through and meeting teachers and stuff.”

“Ok, then we’ll come home and pack and then off for the weekend.” He said smiling.

I smiled back at him. Suddenly we reached the school. “That was fast!” I said.

He nodded as he slowed down. There was a lot of activity going on. Once we were in front of the building, he stopped. He slid his sunglasses up, I looked at him. “I’ll have my phone with me, anything you text or call. Ok?” I could hear the concern in his voice and it warmed my heart.

“Ok,” I said smiling. I wish I could kiss him. Instead, I got out and grabbed my back pack.

A group of girls walked by and looked at us. “Nice car!” One of them said. Oliver shook his head and put his glasses back on. “Later!” He said and drove off.

 

I took a deep breath and grabbed my schedule from my back pocket.

I started walking towards the front door. Hannah had explained to me where pretty much all my classes were. I was suddenly thankful for her. I wondered where she was. My phone chimed. It was her. “You here?”

“Yeah, making my way to my first class”

“Ok, see you soon”

First class was AP Algebra. I went and took a seat to the left, second row. The teacher introduced himself and then handed out textbooks and gave us our lockers. It was over pretty quick. I made my way to AP English Lit. I was going up the stairs when I saw Hannah at the top. She waved. I waved back.

“Hi!” She said.

“Hey,” I said.

“You look nice,” she said.

“Thank you, so do you,” I said as I held the door open for her.

“Oh, you think so?” She asked.

“Yeah, I mean, you always do,” I said. I suddenly wondered how she had interpreted what I had said. I was just trying to be nice. I put my hands in my pockets and she slipped her arm through mine as we walked down the hall.

I wondered if I should say something but thought it would be rude and I didn’t want to make it weird on the first day. “Sit behind me?” she asked. I nodded as she let go of my arm and we walked into class. She took a seat and I sat behind her as I said I would.

“I’m so glad we have this class together. You can help me out when I need it,” she said smiling.

“Of course,” I said with a smile.

It was another quick class and we were all given a copy of Hamlet. I knew I had my own copy at home. Once class was over I waved bye to Hannah and walked up to the teacher.

“Hi,” I said. “I have my own copy at home, I don’t need it,” I said with a smile.

“Ok,” she said with a smile. “You’re...?”

“Elio Perlman.”

“The exchange student! How wonderful! I hope you enjoy your year with us.”

I nodded. “Thank you, I will.”

It was pretty similar as I went to Art History, World History and Math and Computer Science. I had my last two classes with Hannah. First French, where I sat behind her again. Then we walked to Chemistry. “Do you care where we sit?” She asked.

“No, anywhere is ok,” I said. She chose a table in the middle. We sat on the stools. I was putting my bag down when I heard a voice, “Hannah, hey!” I looked up. There was a blond girl standing at the end of our lab table. I recognized her from my World History class. She had asked me for a pen.

“Hey, Courtney.” She said. I could tell she wasn’t too pleased to see her.

“Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?” She asked looking at me. “We have another class together don’t we?” I nodded.

“Elio, this is Courtney. Courtney, Elio,” she said.

“Hi!” She said putting her hand out. I shook it and said hello. “You’re new. What school did you come from?”

“Oh, I’m an exchange student from Italy,” I said.

“Oh, wig. So you speak Italian?”

“Most Italians do Courtney. It’s a thing there,” Hannah said. I decided not to say anything.

Courtney gave Hannah a look but didn’t seem too bothered by Hannah’s snarky comments. “Let me give you my Insta handle,” she told me, holding her hand out. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She typed it into my contacts. “I love your shirt,” she told me. She smiled, winked and gave me a little wave as she walked away.

I looked at Hannah, “I take it she’s not really a friend?” I whispered softly.

“She’s annoying and thinks she’s more important than she really is,” she looked at me. “Are you on Instagram?”

“Yeah, but I’ve not used it since...” Italy, I thought. Since before Oliver. I smiled at the thought.

“Since?”

“Months ago,” I said.

She nodded. She still seemed upset. “Text me your handle. Next time I go on, I’ll add you,” I said. She nodded and seemed a little happier.

 

Once school was over, we started walking out. “Who’s picking you up?” she asked me.

“Oliver is coming for me,” I said.

She nodded. “What are you going for Labor Day weekend?”

“Oliver and I are spending it with some friends of his,” I said. I slid my sunglasses on as we stepped outside.

“Ok. So you guys have gotten pretty close huh?” She looked at me.

I shrugged. “I guess,” I said trying to sound as casual as I could.

“So are you joining band?”

“Yeah, too bad jazz band is only second semester.” I said. She nodded. “I’ll do the orchestra band this semester.”

“What will you play?”

“I’m decent at the trumpet if piano and guitar aren’t an option. It’s what I did in the orchestra band in my school in Italy,” I said.

“Sounds good. Have you thought of any other clubs you may want to join?” She asked.

“Don’t think so. I’m happy with just band,” I said.

She nodded. We walked out the front door. “So where did you park?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes. “My stupid brother borrowed my car and got into a minor accident,” she said. “He’s fine!” She said when she saw the look on my face, “but we had to take my car to the shop. I convinced my dad thought to trade it in, so I’m getting something this weekend,” she said, clearly very happy about it.

“That’s awesome,” I said.

“Yeah, so I gotta call my mom to come get me,” she said.

“I could ask Oliver to take you.” I said. I was sure he wouldn’t mind.

“Ok,” she said smiling.

I called him and asked him. He said it was no problem and that he was already on his way. After a couple of minutes he pulled up in front of the school. We took off. It was a quick ride to Hannah’s home. It was as impressive as Oliver’s just no horse stables. We waved at her and drove home.

“How was it?” 

“Good,” I said.

“How many girls gave you their numbers?” He asked.

“People don’t really do numbers now,” I said. “They give you their Insta handles.” I said. 

“Well, excuse me,” he said smiling at me. “How many Instagram handles did you get?”

“Just one but she seemed to be Hannah’s nemesis so I think I’m gonna stay away from that,” I said. Oliver laughed. “Are you on Instagram?” I asked him, suddenly curious.

“I have an account but haven’t used it in a while.” He said. I looked at him and nodded.

I remembered my instagram had a picture of Marzia giving me a kiss on the cheek from barely a day before I left. I wonder how many pictures like that his had. Then I thought, but if it did, did it matter? I decided to not delve into this right now.

 

We pulled into the driveway. Suddenly I felt nervous imagining meeting his friend. His best friends. I was happy, nervous and excited. 

We went upstairs. I put my backpack down. I took the stuff I didn’t need for the weekend. I grabbed my copy of Hamlet. I figured I could start reading it now. Oliver walked into my room with a duffel bag. “Bring some swimming trunks,” he said. I nodded.

“Can we bring your laptop so I can Skype my parents? My mom will want to hear about my first day,” I said.

“Of course,” he said. I went and grabbed the bags we had from the adult store. “You read my mind!” He said winking at me and giving me a kiss.

We were packed soon and I put my backpack on as Oliver carried the duffel bag. We walked to the garage and I was surprised when he opened up a black Escalade that was always parked beside his Audi.

“I always thought this was Kat’s,” I said. 

He shook his head. “No this is mine. That Lexus at the end is hers,” Oliver nodded towards the pearl Lexus LC at the other end of the garage.

“We’ll need space. We’ll have their luggage and them,” he said. I nodded and jumped in car.

“Ready?” He asked. I nodded. “Ok, here we go,” he said. We drove past the gate and down the drive way towards LA.

 

We were stuck in traffic. “What are you guys gonna read in English Lit?”

“Well, we’ve started off with Hamlet,” I said.

“I like Hamlet,” he said.

“Me too, I brought my own copy from Italy.”

“I know, I remember,” he glanced at me.

I looked out the window. I had been thinking about something and wondered if I should tell him. I sighed.

“Something on your mind?” I looked at him. “You know you can tell me anything right baby?” He reached for my hand and squeezed it. I nodded.

“I always try to be nice to Hannah but I’m worried she may have feelings for me,” I said. “I mean, I could be reading it all wrong, but, I don’t want an awkward situation.”

“She did ask me once if you had a girlfriend in Italy,” he saidas we slowly drove up the 101.

“Well, even if she had asked me that, the answer would be no, but I’m not single,” I said. 

“No, you sure are not!” Oliver said.

I laughed. I was feeling better just telling him. He was so understanding and amazing. I didn’t want to talk about Hannah further. “I looked through the reading list in English Lit and they have Jayne Eyre,” I said. “Maybe after Meditations we can read Jayne Eyre. I’d enjoy it even if we don’t read it in class.”

“As you wish, baby,” he said. We finally started moving along.

I glanced at Oliver. He had a navy blue v neck knit top, blue jeans and his white Lacrosse sneakers. I looked back out at the traffic. “You’ve read Jayne Eyre?” I asked him.

“Only five times,” he said. I looked at him surprised. “Those Brontë sisters really know how to write,” he said chuckling.

“I’ve read it twice,” I said.

“So if I lost my hand and eyesight would you still love me?” He asked glancing my way. 

“Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own,” I replied. “In pain and in sickness it would still be dear.”

“Mmmm, good,” he said grabbing my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it. “That’s one of the many lovely lines in the book,” he said.

“What’s your favorite quote?” I asked.

“I am no bird and no net ensnares me. I am a free human being with an independent will.”

“Yes, My Love,” I said caressing his arm. “No net will ever ensnare you.” I reached up and caressed his cheek.

He glance my way and I loved how blue his eyes looked. I looked ahead as we drove into LAX.


	3. Testing The Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Posting two chapters tonight so make sure you catch on the one before this one!  
> I had to share this one because I couldn’t wait for Elio to meet Christina and Josh!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

Oliver and I were waiting at the terminal. We had checked the board and it said the plane should be landing in three minutes. I could tell he was excited. I loved seeing him like this. 

It then said the plane had landed. “I can’t wait for you to meet them,” Oliver said. He squeezed my hand. I suddenly thought of me meeting them. He said they already knew about me. Did he call me his... boyfriend? A big stupid smile spread across my face.

We saw people were coming out from the plane. Oliver had a height advantage over everyone of course. After a few minutes, he grabbed my hand again. “I see them!” He said lifting his free arm up. He pulled me forward with him, we moved through the small crowd of people. Suddenly I heard an excited “Oliver!” I saw him pick up a young woman with light brown hair and spin her around. He put her down. He then hugged a young man with brown hair behind her.

He looked back to me and I met eyes with Christina. “Elio?” she said, I nodded. She was very pretty, light brown eyes and honey colored hair. She had a baggy dark green knit top on, hanging off one shoulder with cuffed jeans and brown ankle boots. She had a light brown floppy hat. She looked at Oliver and then walked to me and gave me a wonderfully warm hug, like the kind you give abeloved friend after you haven’t seen them in a while and have been missing them. “Oh Oliver,” she said looking at him and looking at me. She shook her head, “My god look at you!” She said running her hand through my hair. She hugged me again.

She looked behind her and grabbed the young man’s hand. “Elio, this is my husband Joshua,” she said.

“Hey man, how’s it going?” He said as he hugged me as well. He wasn’t much taller than me but much more muscular. Him and Oliver could get into their red swimming trunks and run down the beach as a couple of life guards in Baywatch, I thought. “Very well, thank you,” I said. “Oliver said you two were just married, congratulations!” I said.

“Thank you! Yes!” Christina said. We were walking to the baggage claim and she grabbed a hold of my arm as Oliver walked beside her on the other side, Joshua on the other side of Oliver. I watched Oliver as they chatted. He was so relaxed. It was so refreshing to see him like this. It almost felt like I was meeting Oliver all over again. This made me extremely happy.

We got their luggage which was actually a lot. We each were pulling a suitcase and we walked to the parking lot. I saw now why Oliver had brought the SUV.

We all piled into the car, and once we took off I asked, “So do you guys live in Santa Barbara?”

“Yes,” Christina said. “Our home isn’t as big as Oliver’s though,” she said laughing, “but we love it and it’s perfect for us,” she said.

“I’m sure it’s great.” I said laughing.

Oliver reached and held my hand as we drove. I was so happy. There was lots of chatter. Christina and Joshua filled us in on their camping trips and hikes. She mentioned they had seen wild horses in North Dakota and Oliver said he wanted to take me to see the ones in Nevada. We passed by In-N-Out at Christina’s request.

 

We pulled into their street soon after and parked in their drive way. We walked inside. There were stairs to the right, Oliver and Josh took the luggage upstairs. Christina and I walked down the short hallway. It opened up to living room. I smiled as I looked at the place. There were blue leather couches and an accent chair. It was very chic but cozy. Past the living area, to the left I saw a white round dining table for four. The lights above the dining table and in the living room were gorgeous white fixtures that looked like flowers. A flatscreen was mounted on the wall in front of the couch and to the right of it, sliding doors that looked out to the pool. Adjacent, to the right of the sliding doors, a cabinet with a work of art on top.

“Renoir. Bal de Moulin de ma Galette,” I said pointing to it. “I saw the original at Musée D’Orsay.”

She smiled at me warmly. “I went to Paris when I was 16,” she said. “Sadly, 16 year old me wasn’t as cultured as you and while my parents went to Museums my two older sisters and I went shopping!” We laughed. She squeezed my arm and she said, “It’s so super wonderful to finally meet you!”

I smiled. “It’s great to meet you too,” I said. 

She grabbed my hand and we walked to the dining table. We were carrying our food. Behind the living room, was their kitchen, which was visible now that we had walked to the dining table. It was light gray and white with stainless steel appliances, very modern looking. A kitchen island separated it from the living room, with three black stools.

I saw Oliver and Josh come from the entry hallway and joined us at the table. 

“So I got the watered down version of this! I want details,” Christina said as we sat around the table and started grabbing our food.

I felt myself blush. Oliver laughed and said, “Elio is the man. He was brave and told me he had feelings and I...” he looked at me.

“Ignored me for days,” I said with a smile.

“Ollie! How could you resist that face!” Christina said smacking Oliver on the arm. We all laughed.

“But I came to my senses, as you know,” he said to her. “I can’t resist him at all,” he said softly. I looked at him, my heart beating fast. “And I knew I couldn’t let someone as amazing as Elio pass me by,” he said and leaned down and kissed me.

“Aw! You guys! I’m so happy for you two!” She said. I smiled. I was still dumbstruck by how open Oliver was being. We weren’t even this loving in front of Hugh. The most we did was hold hands and he would put an arm around me.

“You guys look really happy together,” Josh said smiling.

“Josh is an awesome surfer,” Oliver said looking at me. He looked at Josh, “I want to take Elio out in November,” he told him.

“Nice, brah. Can’t wait!” he said. 

We chatted some more and I was asked about school. Oliver brought up that some girl had given me her Instagram handle. I was floored when Christina said, “Don’t be jealous Ollie, no silly high school girl is as charming as you,” and winked.

I looked at him and he gave a half smile and shook his head. Him? Jealous? Was that even possible?

We all got up and cleaned up the table.

“Do you wanna take the bedroom downstairs or upstairs?” Christina asked. I looked at Oliver.

“Downstairs,” Oliver said.

“Ok, well you know where everything is,” she said. She hugged us both again and her and Josh went up the stairs.

 

Oliver turned off the lights downstairs and then he grabbed our duffel bag and took my hand and led me down a hall way that was past the wall with the painting. We walked into a door on the left that led to a nice sized bedroom with a queen sized bed with a wrought iron frame. It was very pretty. It had sliding doors that led out to the pool as well. The first thing we did was sit on the bed and Skyped my parents. I told them school had been good, that it was just a short day. Oliver told them we were visiting friends of his because it was a holiday weekend. After a moment chatting we said goodbye.

I changed into some sleep shorts and Oliver put on some lounge pants and we went and brushed our teeth at the bathroom at the end of the hallway. We then went back to the bedroom and settled back down on the bed. He turned off the overhead light and there were little lights above the bed I hadn’t notice before. They looked like a string of Christmas light. I smiled. “I like those,” I said. The cast a soft hue in the room.

He smiled, “I thought you would,” he said. He looked down at me and held my hand.

I looked up at him. “They’re really nice,” I said.

“They are,” he said nodding. He reached for me and kissed me. He was moaning as he kissed me. It was so sexy. “Baby,” he whispered as he kissed me hungrily.

“Yes?” I asked breathlessly.

“Can I choose what we try next?” He asked me.

I looked at him. “Yes,” I said.

He took my face in his hands, “Remember that if it doesn’t feel ok, you just let me know,” he said. I nodded. He smiled at me.

He got up and got a towel and he put it on the bed. He took off his pants and got on the bed, kneeling by where he had put the towel. He stretched his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me close. He kissed my lips and kissed down my neck. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. “Can I tie up your wrists?” He asked me quietly.

“Yes,” I said. “We bought everything together. I told you you could tie me up.”

“Elio, out of respect for you, I will always ask you,” he said kissing me. I felt butterflies. He went to the duffle bag and got a couple of packages out.

“So we have the Japanese silk rope wrist cuffs or just the plain Japanese silk rope,” he said showing me the two.

“Depends how you want me tied up,” I said, leaning back on my hands. I looked him up and down. Was this real?

He looked at both. “I want tie your hands together and then turn you on to your stomach, then tie you to the bed,” he said. I nodded again. _Fuck me,_ I thought. My heart was pounding. “I think I want to try the ones with the wrist cuffs,” he said.

“Ok,” I said to him.

He came over to the bed. He started kissing me. He slipped my shorts off. He looked at me and kissed me more working his lips along my jaw and down my neck. He suddenly pulled on my left leg and I fell over on the bed. I felt his teeth grab the skin of my inner thigh. It stung, in such a good way. I felt him suck and gently bite my skin. I ran my hand through his hair. He thenbit up my leg to my left hip bone. I looked. I had marks already forming.

He got up on his knees. I saw he was fully erect. I reached for him and stroked him. I rubbed his tip with my thumb. He moaned in pleasure. I licked my thumb clean. He grabbed my face and kissed me. We pulled apart. He went to the headboard. He held out his hand and I went over and gave him my left hand. I watched as he put my wrist inside the cuff and adjusted it till it was snug around my wrist.

He passed it through the wrought iron bed frame and tied the rope to it. I handed him my right hand. My heart was pounding. “You ok?” He asked. I nodded. “Lay down for me, baby,” he said softly.” He helped me lay down. I was in my back with my arms stretched above me, wrists confined. “Comfy?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I said.

I saw his eyes look over my body on the bed. “If you could see yourself,” he said softly. “You are so fucking beautiful. So sexy,” he said. He ran his hand up my thigh and the side of my body.

He got on top of me, spreading my legs apart. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed my hips up to him as he kissed my mouth. He lifted my hips completely off the bed. He was pushing my groin up to his and I felt him thrust into me. It was so hot. I was so hard and I could feel his erection rubbing on mine.

He knelt up and sat back on his feet and slid in, closer to me, spreading my legs and throwing them on either side of his hips. He lifted my hips, making sure my groin stayed in contact with his. He grabbed both our hard ons and started stroking them together, wrapping both with his big, strong hand.

I moaned. I pulled on my restrains. He looked up and watched as I fought against them. He stroked us together. It was good and intense. He leaned down on me again. “You ok, baby?”

“Yes,” I panted.

He bit my neck. Hard. That surprised me and I gasped. He pulled back quickly. “Fuck, I’m sorry baby,” he said. He lifted himself up and looked at my neck. “Fuck, I got carried away,” he looked into my eyes.

I couldn’t help but laugh softly. I actually loved that he got carried away. The fact that I made him get carried away was amazing to me “It’s ok. I’m sure the mark will be small,” I said panting.

He nodded and licked where he had just bit. He went down lower and bit my chest, just as hard a few times. My body jerked slightly, I pulled on my restrains. “I’m going to turn you over,” he said panting.

“Ok,” I replied.

He sat up and grabbed my legs and then turned me over gently. I felt his lips and tongue on my back as he kissed and licked all around it. Every now and then I’d feel his bites. Most were gently, some stronger. He worked down my back. He reached my behind and I felt him kiss my skin. I felt his right hand rub my left cheek and squeeze it. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up, onto my knees. I had to scoot closer to the headboard.

I was panting into the bed. I was on my elbows and knees, my hands grabbing the rope my wrist are bound to. I was worried they would hurt, they didn’t, thought. The rope was gentle against my skin. I gasped and looked down. Oliver had laid on his back and was sliding between my legs. He grabbed my thighs with his hands and lifted me, until I was straddling his chest. I watched as he took me in his mouth and sucked me. I wasn’t prepared for the intensity. I groaned and moaned and thrashed around a bit. The headboard shook as Oliver sucked me hard, pushing my hips down into him, so he could take me in as deep as he could.

I felt as if all of me was in Oliver’s mouth. I wasn’t sure how much more I could take. He slid out from under me then. My body was still shaking from the intensity that he had just sucked me with. I felt him put lube on me and then slide a couple of fingers in me. He worked them in me and soon after I heard him open up a condom and then slide in me. Deep.

“You feel so good,” I heard him pant as he started sliding in and out of me. He was sliding almost all the way out then back in. I could feel very single inch of him. I groaned. I thrusted my hips up to try to grind myself against him, I couldn’t help it. I kept my eyes closed, focusing on all I was feeling. It was so good. I moaned but I tried to be not so loud.

He reached around me and stroked me. It felt so good. I could tell he was getting close. Without thinking I said, “Take your condom off, I want to feel you.”

“No, no,” he said breathlessly, as he thrusted into me, a bit harder now and stroked me. He would stroke down as he slid in.

“Why?” I asked. “I’ve only been with you.”

“Sshh, baby,” he slowed down and kissed my shoulders. He sighed. “Let’s talk about it after.”

“Ok,” I said. He picked up his pace again.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” I heard whisper.“So beautiful and perfect.” He whispered as I felt his muscular body thrusting into mine.

He reached down and started stroking me again. “Come for me,” he said. He stroked me a couple of more times and I came all over his hand.

He wrapped his right arm around my waist as he pressed my hips up against him. I couldn’t move. He was in complete control. He leaned down and moaned right into my ear as he came and the sound of his moan felt as if it traveled my body right to my cock. I started getting hard again, just by hearing him come. He held me tight as he panted. I finally opened my eyes. I had to blink a few times.

After a moment he kissed my shoulders. I felt his hot breath against my skin and then his familiar bite at my left shoulder blade. He bit and sucked, making me moan as he left his mark on my skin. He kissed the spot when he was done.

 

He untied me quickly. He rolled over on his back, beside me to my right. He stood up and disposed of the condom. I grabbed the towel and cleaned myself off. “I really like that,” I said to him as he came back to bed.

We got under the covers. I laid my head on his right shoulder as I caressed his chest and stomach. I threw my right leg over his.

“Good,” He said.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand across his chest and stomach. After a moment I felt him turn to face me. My head slid from shoulder to his bicep. I felt his left hand rub up and down my thigh gently. It felt so good.

“Let’s do that more,” I said as I kissed his chest.

“As you wish,” he whispered.

“As I wish?” I asked tilting my face up to him. He looked down at me. “Then can we stop using condoms? You’re the only person I’ve been with and I’m sure you’ve been tested.”

“Yes, I have been.” he said. “We’ll both go to the doctor and get tested and take it from there.” He leaned down and kissed me.

“But you’re my -“

“Baby,” He said softly, but there was authority in his voice. “I don’t care. That’s the way to do it. We can go somewhere Tuesday, ok?” He kissed me again. 

I nodded. I rubbed my wrists and looked down at them. It was almost as if I could almost feel the rope around my wrists still. “Did it hurt?” He asked me. I looked at his face and saw concern in his eyes. I caressed his face.

“No, it didn’t. It’s just funny, It’s like I can still feel them on me ,” I said.

He took my right hand and kissed all around my wrists lovingly. He did the same to my left wrist. I sighed. “Thank you,” I said when he had finished with the sweet kissed.

“You deserve nothing less, baby,” he whispered to me.

He pulled me close. I laid my cheek on his chest. I was worn out. I fell sleep very quickly.

 

 


	4. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> So... I have a thing about mixing poetry and sex so... enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

_Elio_

 

I woke up the next morning and felt the bed. Oliver wasn’t there. I saw my phone on his pillow and picked it up.

“Baby, going jogging with Josh.” Another text after. “Showered and ran to the grocery store. Will be back soon”

I smiled and called him.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” I said stretching. “Are you still at the grocery store?”

“No Josh and I are pulling in now.”

“Ok,” I hung up.

After a moment I heard the distant sound of the car doors slamming and the front door opening. A while later he walked in through the bedroom door. I rolled over on my stomach and looked up at him, resting my chin in my shoulder.

He sat down on the bed and looked at me, smiling. He reached over and caressed my back.

“Kiss me,” I said softly.

He got on the bed and kissed me. How could I be feeling more and more every day?

He caressed my hair. “You are my angel,” he said to me, lovingly as he caressed my hair.

I felt my heart pounding. I bit my lip. I loved when he called me that. I looked up at him. “I really liked what we did last night,” I whispered. I felt myself getting hard as I told him. 

He kissed my shoulder, his lips so close to mine. “Tell me what you liked about it.”

“I liked you being in completely control of me. At the end, when I truly couldn’t move and you were in completely control,” I looked into his eyes. “I loved it, Oliver.”

“Would you like it if we did more of that?” He asked me. I nodded. “We will do anything and everything you want,” he said kissing my lips again. 

My stomach grumbled. He laughed. “Come on, I’m about to start cooking breakfast,” he said. I got up and got dressed and went out with him to the kitchen.

 

Josh and Christina were already out there. Josh was at the counter chopping up tomatoes. Christina came and hugged me and hugged Oliver. “What’s for breakfast?” She asked.

“Your favorite!” He answered as he grabbed a large sauté pan and put it on the stove.

“Yum!” She said “Huevos rancheros!”

I looked at her. “I’ve not had that,” I said. “What is that?”

“It’s a Mexican dish,” Josh said. “Sunny side up eggs in a tomato sauce of sorts. Well, tomato, green pepper, onion.”

“You’ll love them and Oliver makes them better than anyone I know!” Chris said to me. We sat at the kitchen counter. “Did he tell you he’s worked at a few restaurants?” She asked me. 

“No!” I said. My eyes wondered as I looked at Oliver. He had a huge grin on his face. He winked at me when he caught my eye.

“See, well, you’ve met Kat,” she said. I nodded and laughed. “Well, Oliver and her had a bad fight once and he was so pissed and he called, middle of the night, saying that he was gonna come live with me because he couldn’t stand her.” She said.

“And I did.” Oliver said. “Your mother is a saint, by the way,” he said looking at Christina.

“I can vouch for that,” Joshua said. He was making fresh squeezed orange juice. “Best mom in law ever,” he said.

“So Oliver stayed at my house for, what? 4 months?” She asked.

“Four months and 12 days,” he said.

“And he got a job. Like second day he was with us, he got a job and gave my mom money and cooked and cleaned,” Chris said smiling. “My mother didn’t want him to go. She says Oliver is the son she never had!” She looked at me. “After three girls she gave up,” she said laughing.

I felt a sudden adoration for him. I watched him as he kept cooking. Josh asked him what he needed help with next.

Chris leaned closer to me. “Even after Hugh convinced him to go back home, he kept working. He loves to cook,” she said quietly.

I looked at him again. “Yeah I know,” I said. “How long did he work for? He didn’t need the money.” I shook my head.

“No, he didn’t. He worked like senior year of high school and first year at UCSB. He learned quite a bit,” she said. “He worked at several places.”

“That’s awesome,” I said.

“Look at our sexy men,” she said smiling.

“Ha ha,” I laughed. “We’re pretty lucky,” I said to Chris.

Breakfast was truly delicious. After breakfast we chatted some more. We decided to watch some movies. We had all day and Chris and Josh still felt worn out from their trip, so we all decided to pick a movie each. Oliver went first and chose Psycho. Chris decided she wanted to watch Singing in the Rain. Josh then chose Skyfall and I decided on Raiders of the Lost Ark.

“ _Best_ Indiana Jones movie!” I said. Everyone agreed.

 

Oliver and Josh had gotten some steaks to put on the grill for dinner. They had been marinating in the fridge while we enjoyed our movies. We all went outside now. Josh and Oliver started grilling. Chris and I sat on the lounge chairs, drinks in hand.

“So, what led to the hand incident?” Chris asked.

I sighed. “His mom was telling him to marry and have kids, etc.” I said.

She nodded. “He told me Hugh left the house?”

“Yeah,” I said. I looked at her, “Hugh knows about us,” I told her.

She looked surprised. “Oliver mentioned they were getting along well,” she said. I nodded. “I’m glad! I don’t ever remember Oliver fighting with him or really complaining but when he would fight with his mom and I’d tell him to talk to him he was either away on a business trip or Oliver would say he would just side with Kat anyway.”

“If just baffles me the things she says to him,” I said remembering what I had witnessed.

“Well, I know he sees it as a lost cause, but,” she sighed and shook her head. “We only have one mother and for his sake, I really, really hope that one day maybe she’ll change and she’ll come to her senses and they can have a positive relationship one day.” She glance at me. I loved her positive attitude. “I know you guys haven’t known each other long,” she continued, “but you can’t tell. Even with your body language you guys compliment one another. You’re on the same wavelength.”

I nodded. “When you know, you know,” I said softly. This was the first time I let myself say it.

“So true,” she said beaming at me and nodding.

“I’m so glad Oliver had you,” I said. She looked at me. “My parents are the total opposite of Kat so I can only imagine what he was going through. But I’m so glad he had you. Someone who had his back,” I said.

“My god Elio, you’re gonna make me cry,” she said wiping her eyes. “We had each other. He’s the best.” She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, then she pulled me into a hug. Finally, here, with them, I felt the peacefulness I felt at the Villa. 

 

* * *

 

We had had dinner and had then drove down to the beach as the sun was setting. We sat out there and talked for a long while. I sat leaning against Oliver as Chris cuddled up to Josh. It was perfect.

Josh told me he was almost ready to take his bar exam. Christina was studying to be a psychologist. I thought that was really cool.

When they asked me what I wanted to study, I told them I wanted to major in music. Oliver gushed about my piano playing. “Aw man, we don’t have a piano at home, I wish I could hear you play!” She said.

“Well, why don’t you guys come for dinner Monday? Elio and I have to go back so come over and have dinner with mommy dearest. It’ll give us something to look forward to. I’ll ask my dad to come over too,” Oliver said.

They agreed. We decided to go back home. We returned and hugs were given all around as we went to bed.

 

Once we were in bed I grabbed on to Oliver and kissed him. “I’ve been wanting you all day,” I said to him as I kissed his lips.

“So have I,” He said to me as he got on top of me.

We undressed quickly as we kissed. He went and grabbed a condom. I gave him a look. “Shut up,” he said shaking his head. I couldn’t help but laugh.

He then got back in the bed and grabbed me. We were both up on our knees, kissing one another. “Are you gonna tie me up again?” I asked him.

“No,” he said. “We’re just gonna try a different position.”

“Are we?” I asked as I kissed him again.

“Yes,” he said. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. “You know how much you turn me on don’t you?” He asked me. I nodded. He took my hand and put it to his erection. I gripped it tightly. He moaned. “See how hard I am?” I nodded again. “That’s all you,” he said to me. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, suddenly over come by emotion

 

* * *

 

_Oliver_

 

I looked into Elio’s beautiful eyes. I saw the shift in his expression. I caressed his cheeks with my thumbs.

“My fantasies about you range from such extremes,” I told him. He was giving me his full attention. He was taking in every word I was saying. “There are those hungry fantasies, like last night, where I’ve tied you up and I’m just fucking you relentlessly,” I said, panting.

I leaned a bit closer to him. “I fantasize about you begging to stop, where you can’t take it anymore,” I said. I saw the blush spread across his face. I kissed his cheeks. His eyes were wide.

“Then,” I said to him. “I have the fantasies where I make sweet, passionate love to you. Where I’m not forceful or rough. I’m kind and considerate and I worship every single inch of your gorgeous skin and perfect body.” I leaned in and kissed him. “I have fantasies where I’m making love to you, my angel, and the love I make to you brings you to tears and inspires you to quote me poetry.” I said.

I leaned back and took him in. “Tonight, I want to make love to you,” I said. He nodded. “And I want you to tell me a poem while I move deep inside you,” I said. I put my lips on his again.

I wrapped my arms around him. He feels so warm and soft and perfect. I put some pillows up against the wrought iron bed frame. I sit back, leaning against it. “Come here, baby,” I whispered to him. I stretched my left hand out.

He takes it and comes to me. Once he’s close enough I take his left knee and put it on the other side of my body so he’s straddling me. He looked into my eyes. He’s finally realizing how I want him. I kiss his beautiful lips and run my hands through his hair. “Gently lower yourself down on me, baby.”

I see him nod. I use my thumb to hold my erection straight up. He puts his hand on my biceps to help steady himself. Slowly he lowers himself down on me. I love the way he gasps and moans. He feels so good and warm and tight around me. So perfect. After a moment I’m as deep as I can physically get inside of him. I look into his beautiful face. “Are you ok?” I ask him softly.He nods again.

I sit up a bit, wrap my left arm around him and scoot back to the bed frame more. He moans as I move. I leaned back and look up at him. I run my hands up and down his thighs. “When you’re on top, you’re in control, my angel,” I whisper to him. “You control the speed, the depth, everything.” I kiss him again.

I watch him as he starts to use his hips. I lean back and sit mesmerized as he starts riding me. Slowly at first, and then as his body becomes more used to it, a bit faster. He opens his eyes and looks at me. I run my hands up his body and then hold his hips. I bend my knees and put my feet flat on the bed. He moans as my body shifts in him. “So perfect,” I whisper to him. “I love you so, so much.”

“I love you more,” he whispers back to me. I feel his hands grab my shoulders as if wanting to pull me up to him. I sit up a bit more, getting closer to him. He moans again. He leans over and kisses me gently. “May I tell you a poem?” He asked me breathlessly.

“Yes, please,” I reply. I look at him as he closed his eyes. My heart starts beating faster.

“Come into the garden, Oliver, for the black bat, night, has flown. Come into the garden, Oliver, I am here at the gate alone,” he opened his eyes and looks right into mine. “And the woodbine spices are wafted abroad, and the musk of the rose is blown.” I lean in and kiss him.

“You’re so beautiful,” I tell him.

“For a breeze of morning moves, and the planet of love is on high,” he continues, panting. “Beginning to faint in the light that he loves, in a bed of daffodil sky, to faint in the light of the sun that he loves, to faint in his light and to die. 

I lean in and kiss his lips. I run my tongue across his bottom lip. I hear him moan as I do this, I’m pushing myself deeper as I kiss him. I lean back and rest on the bed again. He leans back on my legs and slowly slides up and down my erection. It’s so good.

“There has fallen a splendid tear, from the Passion flower at the gate. He is coming, my dove, my dear, he is coming, my life, my fate. The red rose cries, ‘He is near, He is near,’ and the white rose weeps, ‘He is late.’ The larkspur listens, ‘I hear, I hear,’ and the lily whispers, ‘I wait.’” 

I feel myself throbbing inside of him. I’m so close. I’m almost afraid to move. I don’t want to climax before he’s done telling me his beautiful poem. I stare at him in amazement. 

“He is coming, my own, my sweet, were it ever so airy a tread, my heart would hear him and beat, were it earth on an earthy bed. My dust would hear him and beat, had I lain for a century dead, would start to tremble under his feet, and blossom in purple and red.”

I take his face in my hands and kiss him. I feel him roll his hips on me a few times and that’s all it take for me to climax in him. It feels so good. I instinctively wrap my arms around his waist and thrust up in him, deeper. I hear him moan and whimper. I know it’s deep, but I can’t help but want more.

“I want to stay in you forever,” I tell him softly. It’s how I feel. I don’t think twice to say it. “Mmmmm,” I moan and bury my face in his neck. The softer I get the harder it is to stay in. 

I finally pull out of him and take the condom off. I go dispose of it and clean up. I go back and get into bed with him. I slid down his body and take him in my mouth, sucking gently until he comes. I look at him as he lays panting. I caressed his face and hair.

“Thank you, baby,” I whisper to him as I pull him in my arms.

“Thank Tennyson,” he said softly as he lays his cheek on chest, still sounding breathless.

“Mmmm, no one could have recited it as beautifully as you.” I lean in and kiss his beautiful face. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around him tightly. “Good night, my love,” I whisper.

“Good night Oliver,” I heard him whisper softly to me. It wasn’t long after that I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The poem I quoted is Maud by Tennyson (Part I) just changed ‘Maud’ to Oliver and ‘she’ to ‘he’. I absolutely love the poem! Hope you did too!  
> Hugs <3


	5. Reign of Love

The next morning I woke up and Oliver was still sleeping. This didn’t happen much and I loved every time it happens. I looked at him. My heart could burst. He started stirring and I caressed and kissed him until he was fully awake. We went and showered and dressed. 

We went out to the kitchen and Christina was there making pancakes. “How about a hike today?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah, that sounds fun!” I said. I had wanted to do this.

“I was thinking we could go to the Gaviota Wind Caves,” she said. “The view is amazing from there.”

Josh came down and we all ate. After breakfast we all got ready to go. I got my backpack and put an extra shirt in there for Oliver and myself. He also threw in his sunscreen. We decided to take Josh’s car. He had a black four door Jeep Wrangler. Oliver and him took the soft top off. We climbed in and took off. 

We drove up the 101 for about 40 minutes. Josh had a 70s station on. I had to smile at myself when Ventura Highway came on. I sang along with it. Oliver started singing too and reached over and held my hand. I enjoyed looking at the mountains and the clear blue sky. We got off the free way and drove down a road for a few minutes more. He parked on a dirt parking area of sorts. We all go out.

I looked out at the ocean. Oliver took out his sunscreen and we all put it on. Chris went to the cooler we had in the back and she took out the canteens she had brought for us. They were nice and cold. We all put our sunglasses on. We walked to the start of the trail. “Elio, do you enjoy hiking?” Christina asked.

I nodded. “I enjoy nature,” I said. “I have a spot in Italy where I go and read, listen to music, I sketch sometimes.” I said. 

“That’s lovely,” she said smiling at me. “We’ll come back here in the spring next year,” she said.

We continued walking and talking. We were taking our time. I loved hearing stories of Oliver from Christina. I loved hearing about Oliver in high school. Apparently there was a physics teacher he didn’t get along with his senior year and who constantly kicked him out of class. 

I looked up at him and smiled. “He was an idiot!” Oliver said. He had his right arm around my shoulders. I had my right hand over his wrist and my left arm around his waist.

“So we’ve taken our final exams and we’re literally just going back to see how we did and get our final grade and this dude ends up with an A!” Christina said pointing at Oliver. I looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face. “Tell Elio!” She said.

Oliver laughed. “So he tells me I got an A. And the son of a bitch makes this remark that everyone can hear, something like, I’m surprised for as much as you got kicked out you managed to get yourself an A,” Oliver said. “So I told him the truth, I said, well since I can read I was able to learn all I had to from my textbook. It’s like I didn’t even need you at all. Maybe I’ll suggest to Mr. Davis that next year your class should just be a textbook at the desk. It’ll have more personality than you!”

“Mr. Davis was our principle,” Chris said. “There’s more!”

“So, he has a hissy fit and tells me to leave his classroom.” Oliver says smiling. “So I pick up my shit and I’m like fine, whatever, with pleasure.”

“So he’s walking out,” Christina says. “And he starts tellingOliver how he’s so glad he never has to deal with him again! Remember Oliver?”

“Yes!” He said. “I’m opening the door and say, yeah, well the feeling is mutual!”

Christina laughed. “And right as Oliver is about to leave the classroom he looked right at him and said...”

“See ya fucker!” Oliver says.

My eyes widened as I burst out laughing. “I don’t know how you didn’t get expelled!” Christina said as she laughed. 

“Maybe because he knew he never had to deal with me ever again!” Oliver laughed. “But actually, no I was actually a good kid in high school. The only teacher I ever had issues with was him. He was a horrible teacher.”

“He was!” Christina agreed.

Joshua, it turned out, was from Oregon. His family was all there and had come to UCSB for school. “Then I met this beautiful woman right here,” he said.

“Actually, Oliver set us up,” she said smiling.

I looked at Oliver. “Freshman year mine and Josh’s dorm rooms were on the same floor and we had the last lecture of the day together so we noticed we were always headed the same direction so we started chatting,” Oliver said.

“So, I don’t know if he told you, but on campus everyone invites Oliver to everything. They still do! Freshman year we’re obviously going to almost everything,” Josh said laughing.

“So Oliver tells me there’s a Halloween party. I’m like, yeah, I’m down. So when I get there I’m looking for him. He sorta stands out, this guy,” Josh said laughing. 

“Oh, I know,” I said smiling at him.

“So I see him, and beside him is,” Joshua motions to Christina. She giggled and hugged him. “So, I’m like struck down by her beauty but I tried to play it cool. A while later I asked Oliver, oh who’s your friend, she’s beautiful.”

Oliver laughed. “I got good vibes from Josh so I talked to Christina. They went out on a date and well,” Oliver shrugged. 

“And the rest is history!” Christina said kissing Josh. I smiled widely.

“It was meant to be!” I said.

We kept walking up and the concrete trail stopped. We continued up and around the mountain. Oliver held my hand the whole time. 

After a while we came to the wind caves. I looked at the sandstone as we climbed inside one. We walked through.

“Wait till you see the view,” Josh said, smiling at me.

We got to the edge. “Wow,” I said. I looked out and saw the blue sparkling ocean, the bright blue sky and the mountains all around. It was all perfectly framed by the edge of the sand cave.

Oliver wrapped his arms around me from behind. “I will wade out till my thighs are deep in burning flowers. I will take the sun in my mouth and leap into the ripe air, alive.” I smiled and held his arms.

“This is beautiful,” I said softly.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said kissing the side of my head. I took a deep breath as breeze passed though the cave. “What does this sound like?” He whispered in my ear.

It took me a moment. I looked at the sparkling of the sun on the ocean as he kept holding me. I looked up at the sky. I smiled. “I’ll play it for you when we get home,” I whispered back. 

“Ok, baby,” he said.

We all sat down and looked out as we talked more. I leaned my head on Oliver’s shoulder as I sat between his legs, his arms still wrapped around me. The soft breeze would come in and swirl around the cave, making a soft whistling sound.

I looked over at Josh and Christina, they were talking to each other and laughing as he pulled her close to him. I looked up at Oliver. He was looking out of the cave and then looked down at me. I reached up and caressed his face.

He lifted his hand and caressed my face as well. Another soft breeze came through and Oliver caressed my hair.

“‘Oh where are you going with your love-locks flowing on the west wind blowing along this valley track?’ ‘The downhill path is easy, come with me if it please ye, we shall scape the uphill by never turning back.’” He leaned down and kissed me. He rested his forehead on mine. “So they two went together in the glowing August weather, the honey-breathing heather lay to their left and right. And dear he was to dote on, his swift feet seemed to float on the air like soft twin pigeons too sportive to alight.”

He kissed me again, softly. “Mmmmmm,” I said softly. “Rossetti right?”

“Right,” he said softly.

We looked into each other’s eyes. “I don’t think this moment could be more perfect,” I said to him. 

“Well, you could be naked and me inside you, but, you’re right, this is pretty good.”

I laughed softly and leaned in and kissed him again. He gently rubbed my back. 

Once we had been there a while we started making our way back to the car. We drove back to Josh and Christina’s place and everyone showered and changed. We went out to eat.

 

Josh said he wanted to take us to his favorite restaurant. We drove out and I recognized Carrillo Blvd which became Shoreline Drive and I also recognized the small street that led to the Sailing Center as we turned down it. We drove further down past the Sailing Center and then parked. We went to Chuck’s Waterfront Grill. We sat outside, looking out into the harbor and all the sailboats.

Oliver and I ordered and shared and Christina looked at Josh and said, “Why didn’t we ever think of that?”

After dinner we drove to Shoreline park and parked the car there. We descended the steps to the beach. Everyone took their shoes off and we walked to the coast getting our feet wet. Oliver grabbed my hand and held it as we walked. We walked until the sunset. By the time we got back to the Jeep the stars were out.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and I had changed and were getting intobed. “Hey, you have to play me the music from the wind caves.”

I smiled and got my phone. I found it on YouTube. “So, to me, the music reflects what I’m seeing and what I’m feeling,” I told him. He nodded leaning back on the bed. “So this is two songs but they’re one right after the other. The first is what I saw and the second is what I felt.” 

“Ok,” he said smiling.

“It sounds like this because you were there with me,” I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss. 

I leaned on his chest and hit play. Lovers in Japan started playing. I closed my eyes. Something about the music sounded like sunlight on the ocean to me. It personified it perfectly. Then the song slowed down and Reign of Love started playing. I remember the feelings in me as Oliver’s wrapped his arms around me. The song sounded like how they felt: perfect. The song came to an end.

“That was perfect,” Oliver said softly.

“Yes,” I said as I scooted closer to him. He shifted his body so he could pull me into his chest. I slowed my breathed so it matched his. This was something I did when I was getting sleepy.

“Does it relax you when you do that?” Oliver asked me softly.

“Hmm?”

“When you slow your breathing down to match mine. Does it relax you?”

“Mmhmm.”

I felt him kiss my nose. “I love that,” he said. 

I nuzzled his neck. I kept my eyes closed and kissed his neck. “I love this, Oliver,” I said softly.

I knew he said something back to me. I know he did and kissed me more and rubbed my back but I was so worn out from the long day and the hike that I instantly fell sleep in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my lovelies!  
> Hugs <3


	6. Opening Up And Shutting Down

Monday morning I woke up and felt around the bed. A text message told me Oliver and Josh had gone jogging again. 

I grabbed my phone and played the songs from last night a couple of times. I got up and decided to take a shower. I was almost ready to get out when Oliver suddenly appeared, pushing back the shower curtain. 

“I’m all sweaty from my jog, may I join you?” He asked. I laughed and nodded. He got in.

I wrapped my arms around him. “Oh my god! You feel so warm!” I said.

“Yeah a damn eight mile jog will do that to you!” He said.

“Eight miles?” I asked.

“That’s Josh. He doesn’t take his jogs lightly.” We laughed. “And I thought I was a badass doing my five a day!” He said.

I stepped back and watched as he shampooed his hair and rinsed it. He then grabbed the soap and started washing his body. I watched as the suds ran down his broad chest. Down his stomach and lower abs. I let my eyes linger at his groin for a good while. Then watched as more suds ran down his thighs and knees.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re having dirty thoughts about me,” he said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Ha ha,” I stuck my tongue out at him. “You come in here, hot, naked and sweaty and don’t expect me to have dirty thoughts about you?” I laughed.

He reached his hand out to me and I took it. I went to kiss him. I felt him wrap his arms around me and then grab me from behind and lift me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he pushed me up against the bathroom wall. We were eye to eye. I laughed and he gave my his sexy grin. I held him tight as we kissed, our tongues sliding into each other’s mouths.

I felt his strong hands squeezing my ass hard. It made me moan. I was getting hard. We looked at each other. I loved the look on his face. I knew he was as turned on as I was.

He squeezed me again and my back arched as I thrusted my hips into his abdomen again. My heart was racing and I realized I was breathing hard. I looked into his eyes. “Touch me,” I said, panting.

He licked his lips and leaned forward, “How would you like me to touch you baby?” He asked me as he kissed along my jaw. 

It all felt so good. “Touch inside of me,” I said. His lips were on my neck and could feel his breath against my wet skin.

I closed my eyes as I felt his right hand squeeze me again. I clung to him, wrapping my arms and legs around him tight. I held my breath as I felt him slide two fingers inside of me. I left out a ragged breath. I felt him slide them in and out and then back in, slowly. I opened up my eyes and saw he was watching me, sexy half smile on his face.

He leaned in and kissed me as he kept touching me, sliding his fingers in a little deeper. I moaned and thrusted my hips into him again. He kissed down my neck,he did this a few times. I moaned as he kissed my lips. He looked at me and kissed me more and then set me down gently. 

He looked down at my hard on. “That was good then?”

I nodded as I grabbed him and kissed him. “Make me come,” I said panting.

He turned off the water and we stepped out. He handed me his bathrobe and he grabbed my towel I had brought and put it around his waist.

We walked out of the bathroom and quicklyinto the bedroom that was only steps away. He shut the door. He grabbed me around my legs and threw me over his shoulder. I was too surprised to make a sound. He suddenly threw me on the bed. I laughed.

He opened my bathrobe and kissed down my my body. I was still hard. He slid me into his mouth. His warmth and wetness of his tongue and mouth felt like heaven.

“Touch me more, touch me more,” I pleaded breathlessly.

He went to our duffle bag and I saw he got some lube. He sat on the bed. He put his hand under my knee and lifted it, placing my foot on his chest. I felt him run his hand on the underside of my thigh down. He caressed my ass cheek. He put some lube on his fingers and then slid his finger inside of me again. I moaned as I felt him slide his fingers in me.

He slid back down, my left leg over his right shoulder and he took me into his mouth again as he kept touching me. It was intense.

My hips thrusted up and I whimpered at the intensity of everything I was feeling. I felt his left hand on my abdomen and I grabbed it with my right, lacing my fingers through his. I closed me eyes.

I squeezed his hand as he sucked me and pleased me. He was sliding his fingers in and out of me at the same tempo as he was sliding me in and out of his mouth. My whole body shook. I placed his palm down on my stomach. I wrapped my right hand around his finger and grabbed his wrist with my left hand. My body was writhing underneath him. 

My skin felt extra sensitive. Every touch of his felt magnified, more intense. I gasped and moaned. My back arched as I felt the intensity building inside me. It kept building and building and building.

I reached down and grabbed his muscular forearm with my right hand. I clenched my jaw and arched my back as I came. The release felt so good. I panted as I laid in bed. I ran my hands up through my hair and left them there. Oliver climbed on top of me, grinning and looking very pleased with himself. I laughed.

He kissed me. “That was amazing,” I said.

“Good,” He said. He leaned down and kissed me. After I had calmed down, he kissed me again and said, “I want to do more to you. 

“More?” I asked.

He nodded. He slid down again. I felt him put both my legs over his shoulders. I felt his lips on my left inner thigh. He then kept working his lips further in. I felt him spread me open and I felt his tongue lick me up to my scrotum.

I gasped and pulled away slightly. I hadn’t expected that. I felt Oliver put my hips down. I looked down to him. “Can I continue? I really want to, but it’s up to you.” My heart was pounding. I nodded at him. “Just relax, baby,” he said.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt him spread me open with his hands again and I felt his tongue lick me up and down. He then slowly slid his tongue in me. I moaned. It felt so good. His tongue pressed in a little further in. The sensation was so much more different than this fingers or when we had sex. His tongue was soft, warm, wet, and firm. Then there was his breath on my sensitive skin. He slid his tongue in further and I felt his lips around my opening and I felt him suck.

I was so damn hard again already. I arched my back and I felt the leaking from my tip drip down my abdomen and off the side of my body. I reached and stared stroking myself.

He continued with his tongue and lips. He slid his tongue out and swirled it around and then slid it in again, pressing his lips to me and sucking my sensitive skin once more. I stroked faster. I felt him pull my hips to him and felt him bury his face in me as he continued to lick and kiss and suck and penetrate me with his tongue. This lasted for a long wonderful moment. I spread my knees wide apart , so that he could open me up as far as he could.

He continued more hungrily. I felt him getting more aggressive, but not in a rough way. I could tell though he just wanted to go in deeper. I heard him moan and groan. He pushed his face in me and I felt his tongue flick and lick around my opening again. I was so hard now. I don’t know how much longer I could last. But then, even if I came, he could just keep going. It was up to him.

I stroked fast and hard. I felt Oliver slide his tongue, deep in me. He moved it in and out and around. I stroked a couple of more times and then I came all over my abdomen. I felt my muscles constrict around his tongue. It felt so good. I felt him kiss and lick me more, but it was more gentle, more soft. Finally, he gave me a few kisses and a few gentle licks. He then kissed my inner thigh again and laid my hips back down on the bed.

I laid there panting. I saw Oliver get up from the bed. He brought a towel and cleaned up my abdomen. I looked up at him and felt my face grow warm. “I like that. A lot.” I said.

“Yeah, well, I saw,” he said.

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it,” he said sliding his thumb across my bottom lip. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” he said.

I nodded. “How did it taste?” I asked quietly, I felt my neck grow hot.

“Amazing,” He said. “Like you and with a hint of peach,” he said. He reached over me and showed me one of the flavored lubes we had gotten. I laughed. I sat up and pushed him down on the bed. I grabbed the lube and poured some on my hand. I started stroking him. It didn’t take long for him to be hard. I slid him in my mouth and started sucking him.

I felt his hands grab my hair and felt him thrust into my mouth. I sucked his tip and stroked him as fast as I could as I swirled my tongue around him. I slid him deep into my mouth again. I could tell he was almost ready to climax. I sucked harder. He pulled on my hair a bit more and he groaned as he came. I swallowed all of it. I felt Oliver relax. I kissed his abdomen and crawled up to him.

We laid there a moment, holding each other. “Can I play you a song?” Oliver asked me.

“Yes, of course,” I said.

“I don’t know if you remember, but I watched you sleep some time ago and a song came to mind,” he said glancing my way. I nodded as I looked at him. He seemed a bit shy about telling me which made me love him and this moment even more. “Well, this is the song. It reminds me of you so much,” he said softly.

He tapped his screen a few times and then laid it down on his stomach. I heard the soft strumming of a guitar. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

“I know places we can go babe, the high won't fade here babe, no, the high won't hurt here babe. I know places we can go babe, where the highs won't bring you down babe, no, the highs won't hurt you there babe. Don't ask me when but ask me why. Don't ask me how but ask me where. There is a road, there is a way, there is a place, there is a place.” 

I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

“I know places we can go babe. Coming home, come unfold babe, the high won't fade here, babe, no, the high won't hurt here babe. So come lay and wait, now won't you lay and wait, wait on me. I know places we can go babe, coming home, come unfold babe.”

I opened my eyes and was about to comment on the beauty of the lyrics when I heard more music play. It was a gentle electric guitar with a very sublime beat. I stayed still and listened. When it was finally over I looked at Oliver. “That’s a gorgeous song,” I said. He nodded. “I loved that part at the end. That was pure magic.”

“Yes,” he said. “Like whenever our bodies come together, the part at the end is pure magic,” he said. I felt myself blush.

 

We finally got up. I put on some denim shorts and a blue shirt with white flowers on it. Oliver slipped on some white dress shorts and a blue button up shirt.

Oliver called his dad to invite him for dinner tonight and we Skyped my parents to wish them a good night.

We sauntered over to the kitchen and as I walked by the sliding doors I saw Josh and Christina were outside in the pool. We walked out there.

“Hello darlings!” Christina called to us.

Oliver and I sat by the edge slipping our feet into the pool. We chatted for a while. We went in for lunch and Oliver made us mango smoothies. After a relaxing lunch Oliver and I went and packed up my back pack and his duffel bag.

 

* * *

 

At about 4:30 pm we left and made our way back to Kat’s home, Chris and Josh in their Jeep behind us. We pulled in and parked. Kat came out and greeted Chris and Josh outside.

We walked inside and Rose came out to hug them as well. Hugh came soon after and we all sat down for dinner, chatting and laughing. 

I saw Christina and Josh, sitting across from Oliver and I, lean into each other and kiss and I suddenly felt a pang of envy. I looked towards Oliver. He furrowed his brow a little. “You ok?” He asked softly. I nodded and tried to smile. This was just the way things were in this house. It was just a little hard to shift gears after such a wonderfully relaxed and open weekend we had shared. 

I shifted my body away from Oliver and the arm I had closest to him I kept close to me. I tried to ignore the wanting to make contact with him by building an invisible barrier between us. I also tried to not look at him. Looking at him meant I’d want to touch or caress. I couldn’t. While we were all talking I happen to glance at Josh and Chris again, holding hands. I watched as he stroked her hair and they laughed and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I felt the anger in me flair. I focused on my breathing to calm myself down.

 

Finally dinner was over and we all went into the living room and I sat at the piano. I could unload my feelings here. I started with Toccata and Fugue in D minor. I was feeling angry and annoyed by my sudden reminder that could not touch the man I let touch me in the most intimate way. I let all that out as I played.

Once the song was over I felt much more relaxed. Everyone clapped as I finished. I looked out and saw Oliver standing behind the couch. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I took a deep breath and started playing Mozart Sonata No. 16 in C Major. It was a bright and happy tune. I looked out as Iplayed and saw Chris, Josh and Oliver with very happy expressions on their faces. It felt great playing for Oliver and his friends.

Once I was done everyone clapped again and Chris came and gave me a hug. Soon after Hugh bid us good night. Chris and Josh were ready to go a while after that. Oliver and I walked them out. We hugged them and waved at them from the drive way.

“You ok?” Oliver asked me as we walked back to the house. 

“I will be,” I said. He opened the door and we walked in.

We climbed the stairs, me taking them two at a time, and I walked to my room, entered and closed the door behind me.

I was getting undressed when Oliver walked into my room through the bathroom. He locked my door and took hold of my hands. He looked into my eyes, “Are you regretting what we did earlier?” 

I was shocked. It took me a second to wonder why he would even think that. Then I thought about dinner. “No!” I looked in his eyes.

“You were so distant at dinner. You were leaning away and when I asked you outside if you were ok you said you would be.” He whispered hurriedly.

I sighed and shook my head and kissed him deeply. I felt him relax in my arms. I held him. “I’m sorry,” I said. I pulled back and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. “I’m sorry,” I repeated. “It was hard coming from such an open and beautiful weekend and all of the sudden I couldn’t touch you, hold you, kiss you,” I let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No, it’s ok. It was just a shock and it was... hard for a moment. I got over it though,” I said kissing him again. “It’ll be ok. I’ll be ok. I have you.” 

“Always, baby.” He said and kissed me again. “I’m gonna go get my pillows so I can stay in your room tonight,” he said.

“Yes, please,” I whispered.

I started changing and he came into my room with his pillows once he had changed. We laid in bed and he held me.

“I loved earlier today,” I said, as I rubbed his arm that was around me. “It was beyond amazing. I can’t wait for more,” I said. 

“Mmmm good,” Oliver said kissing my neck. “We will, soon. But now go to sleep because you have school tomorrow,” he said.

I smiled. “Don’t tell me what to do,” I said. He squeezed me tight. I closed my eyes. I was sleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> The song I mentioned here is a song by Lykki Li called “I Know Places” it’s beautiful! If you don’t know it, give it a listen!  
> Hugs <3


	7. Life, As We Know It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

The next day was my first real day of school. I felt it when I got papers due in three of my classes by Friday. Not to mention all the regular homework and beginning the following week, on Thursdays, I would be having band from 5 pm to 7 pm.

During World History, I suddenly had Courtney sit in front of me. She gave me back the pen I had lent her Friday. 

“What did you do Labor Day weekend?” She asked.

“Hung out with friends,” I said. “You?”

“Same,” she said. “Maybe sometime soon we could hang out together.”

Gladly, our teacher chose to start talking at that moment and I didn’t have to say anything. When we stood up to leave class after it was over she asked for my number. “You’re obviously not active on Insta at the moment,” she said. 

I gave her my number. As I was walking into my next class I heard my phone chime.

“Save my number, sexy ;)”

I sighed as I shut my phone off and walked into class.

 

* * *

 

 

After school, on Tuesday, Oliver and I went to a clinic to get tested.

“Once everything comes back negative, I want you to stop using condoms,” I told him as we climbed in his car.

“Man, have you always been this bossy?” He asked me.

“Yes and you love it,” I said.

“I do,” he agreed as we took off.

 

* * *

 

We were spending the week in Santa Barbara. Once we got home I told Oliver all the work I had to do. He was wonderful and spent time with me as I worked. It felt so good just having him there and I was able to run ideas by him. He would read one of my papers as I wrote another. He was honest with me in telling me where he thought I needed improvement. I wanted and needed to do well.

 

Wednesday night it was almost 11 pm when I was done with one of my papers. I wanted to get it out of the way since I had to write two more. “Done,” I said as I saved it to Oliver’s laptop. My back felt stiff, I stretched.

Oliver had been on the love seat in the sitting room while I was on the desk. He put his book down. “Good,” He said smiling. He came over to me and started massaging my back. I moaned softly. It felt amazing. “Come on, baby, I’ll give you a massage,” he said.

I looked up at him, “Yes, PLEASE!” I said. I got up and took off my shirt. I laid on the bed, on to stomach.

“Let’s try some of that warming massage oil we got,” he said.

“Ok,” I said closing my eyes. This was going to be good. After a moment I felt Oliver’s big, strong hands on me, pressing on me. The warmth of the massage oil was so pleasant.

I felt his soft kisses on my neck. “Mmmmm,” I said. I was hard in no time. I felt Oliver’s hands at the waist of my lounge pants. I got up on my elbows and looked back at him, “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked. I loved the look on his face. He slipped my pants off. “You’re just gonna have to be really, really quiet,” he whispered in my ear.

“Ok,” I said, wondering why he had said that. I mean, we weren’t obnoxious or loud but we weren’t too worried when we were at Santa Barbara. 

I felt the sting of a hard spank on my bottom. I was not expecting that. I looked back. When I finally found my voice, I said, “What the FUCK?!” in a loud whisper.

 Oliver’s eyes were a little wide. “Ok, that actually hit a lot harder than I expected! I’m sorry I’ve never used this!” He said holding up the satin covered leather spanking paddle we had bought.

I looked back and rubbed my bare ass cheek. We both started laughing. “Ow!” I said as we laughed. 

“Elio, you should see the mark it left!” Oliver said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “You know you _could_ have prepared me!” I said.

 “I know! I know! Sorry baby,” he said in his soft voice. I felt his lips on the back of my thigh and then kissed up my bare cheek. I couldn’t help but smile. I then felt his tongue as he licked the spot gently. I laughed softly. It felt so good.

“It’s ok. Just warn me next time,” I said laughing a bit still.

“I will,” he said.

Oliver got off the bed and I watched ashe undressed. He grabbed the lube. I saw him lather it on his erection. He didn’t have a condom on. I felt my eyes widen as I looked up at him. “Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you,” he said, sly smile on his face. “The doctor’s office, called today, our tests were all negative, so, as you wished, no more condoms,” he said.

 I felt the bed dip with his weight as he got on it. My heart, I don’t think it could have been beating any faster. I felt him get on the bed behind me. I was so tense. I was so excited. I felt him slide a couple of fingers in me. I groaned. I felt him raise my hips and I felt his warm, wet tip up against me. He slid in. He was so hard, he felt so good.

I closed my eyes and focused on nothing but the feeling of his erection sliding in and out of me. His skin against mine. “Fuck!” I said softly. I closed my eyes. He started speeding up. I couldn’t believe it was happening. I was ready for Oliver to start going in hard and fast and was surprised when I felt him stop.

“Baby,” he said, panting. He pulled out and turned me over.

“What’s wrong?” I asked quietly, looking up at him. I really hoped he wasn’t regretting it and wanted to put a condom on.

“Nothing,” He said. “I want to see your face the first time I come in you,” He said softly. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

My heart melted and I got even harder all at once. God the things he did to my body. I nodded. “I do too,” I whispers to him.

We kissed deeply. Oliver got on top of me, my legs on either side of him. He slid his right arm under my left knee. He looked at my face. He slid inside me again. “I’m so close,” he said. I watched his face. “You feel so good Elio. So amazing.”

He leaned down and kissed my lips. His lips were on mine as he groaned. He kissed my chin and sucked my bottom lip. He pulled back and we looked into each other’s eyes, his face mere inches from mine. The expression on his face was amazing.

He grabbed me tight and thrusted in forcefully. His lips were almost on mine as he came deep inside of me. I looked at him as he closed his eyes and groaned. He was so beautiful. He laid on me pulling me close. We laid there for a moment, panting, holding each other, with him deep in me. I wanted this moment to last forever.

He went to move but I held him tight. “No, no. Just stay in me. Stay,” I whispered.

“Yes, baby,” he replied as he kissed my neck softly.

We stayed this way for a long while until he became soft and couldn’t stay inside me any longer. We cleaned up and got back in bed. He pulled me to him. I fell sleep pretty fast.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully there was no more questioning from Courtney for the rest of the week. Friday came and I turned in my papers. I was looking forward to the weekend. When school was over, I waved to Hannah as she walked towards the parking lot. I was about to put my sunglasses on when I heard “Elio!” from behind me. I turned. It was Courtney.

I smiled and waited for her. She caught up with me. I opened the front door for her and we stepped out. I put my hands in my pocket and just as Hannah had done a week before, Courtney slipped her arm inside mine and wrapped her right hand around my left bicep.

“What are you doing this weekend?”

“Homework,” I said.

“How boring. How about we go out?” She said.

“I don’t think I’ll have time. I’m sorry,” I said giving her what I was hoping was an apologetic smile.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Courtney was pretty. VERY pretty, prettier than Hannah, in my opinion. Blond hair in beach waves framing her heart shaped face, big brown eyes, cute upturned nose and a pretty smile. Pre-Oliver me would have probably felt amazing having her walk with me arm in arm like this.

“Is there a girl across the ocean or something?” She asked.

We had reached the sidewalk. She turned and faced me. I shook my head. “No,” I said. “But there is someone.” I told her. I felt comfortable telling her that. I hated not being able to talk about Oliver more openly though. Whatever, I just had to deal.

“I see,” she said. She tilted her head and looked at me. “Well, at least I know it’s not Hannah because she spends all of Chemistry giving you puppy eyes that you ignore,” she said with a shrug.

She swept all her hair with her right hand over her right shoulder and looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction over the Hannah comment. I didn’t quite like it, but I had sorta notice and I had just ignored it in the nicest way I could.

I saw Oliver’s car coming in the distance. “Need a ride?” She asked me.

“No, thank you my ride is coming,” I said with a nod toward Oliver’s approaching car.

She turned to see who was coming and she again slipped her arm into mine and held my left bicep with her hand. Fuck me, I thought. I panicked. I didn’t want this. I tried to step back but she held on to my bicep. 

Oliver pulled up and slowed down to a stop in front of us. “Wow!” Courtney said, loud enough for Oliver to hear. “Are you Italian too?”

“I wish!” He said with his perfect smile. I chuckled. He had his sunglasses on so I couldn’t read his eyes.

“Well, I’ll let you go then,” she said looking at me and releasing my arm. “Let me know if change your mind about this weekend,” she said to me. She looked at Oliver and smiled, “Maybe you could join us too!” She said and waved as she walked away. 

I got in the car. I suddenly realized my heart was pounding. I put my seatbelt on as Oliver took off.

“Was that Instagram girl?” He asked me.

I glanced his way. “Yeah,” I said.

“Did she ask you out this weekend?”

“Yes and I said no, obviously,” I said. He looked at me and nodded. I couldn’t read his facial expression. “Take your glasses off,” I said.

He furrowed his brow as he pulled ontothe street. “It’s really bright and sunny and I’m driving,” he said. 

“Ok, then go park somewhere. Don’t go home,” I said.

 

He did as I asked him to and stopped at a Starbucks on the way home. I got my back pack and got out. Oliver followed me. We got drinks and sat down at a table. He finally had his sunglasses off. 

“I’m sorry. I tried to pull away from her holding my arm like that,” I said quietly. “She did ask me out, like I said, I said no.”

He nodded. “Ok,” he said. He looked ok, he didn’t look angry. I sighed and put my face in my hands. My hands were shaking slightly. “Elio, it’s ok,” he said.

I nodded. “You’re my first serious relationship. I don’t want something insignificant to ever become something by us not being 100% honest about it.” I said. It was the truth.

He smiled and I saw the smile was genuine. “It’s all right. High school girls are... something else,” he said. “You’re an extremely good looking guy and you’re European and smart and,” he laughed softly, “Well we both know the many reasons I find you irresistible.”

I grinned back at him. We sat there a while and relaxed some more. When we were done, we walked back to his car and took off.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want to try to get all my homework done tonight, that way we can enjoy the weekend without my homework hanging over my head,” I said as we parked in the drive way.

“Ok,” he said to me smiling.

I walked through the living room to the dining room table and Oliver brought me something to snack on. I thanked him and gave him a kiss. He then went upstairs to put some shorts on and came back downstairs and started cooking dinner. I took my textbook and moved to the kitchen island so I could be closer to him.

I didn’t have much to do so I hoped I would be done before he was done cooking. I glanced at Oliver as he cooked. “Courtney asked me if I had a girlfriend in Italy,” I said.

“Oh yeah?” He asked me, looking up from the stove where he was stirring.

“Yeah,” I said. “I said no, because I don’t, but I did say there was someone, because there is.” I looked at him.

He nodded. “Did she ask who?”

“No, she just made a comment about Hannah,” I said.

“What about her?” He asked.

I shook my head. “Something about her staring at me in class a lot. We all have chemistry together and Courtney sits behind us.”

Oliver nodded. “Was Courtney telling the truth?”

“Yeah. She stares at me a lot. I try to keep it civil with Hannah because she’s been nothing but nice and she’s my lab partner,” I said.

Oliver nodded and walked around the kitchen island and wrapped his arms around me. “I’m sorry, I know high school can be the epitome of drama,” he said. I leaned into him. 

He went back to cooking and I went back to my homework. Hugh came home soon after and Oliver said he would be serving dinner soon. I gathered all my books and took them upstairs to our room.

I changed and went back downstairs for dinner. Hugh asked me how school was going. I said good and mentioned I was joining band next week. He said that was great.

We had a relaxed dinner with a wonderful conversation.

After dinner, I went to our room and sat at the desk in the sitting room to finish the little homework I had left. Oliver came and sat on the loveseat. “So, what did you feel like doing this weekend?” He asked me.

“Anything. As long as I can have my body in you A LOT and relax,” I said laughing. 

When I was done Oliver and I undressed and got in bed. He pulled me close and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around. He fell sleep pretty quickly.

 

I sighed and caressed his arms. I couldn’t sleep. I looked out the French doors at the stars. The weight of hiding something as huge a part of me as the romantic relationship I was in felt like a heavy weight on my chest. I felt tears come to my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I gently slid our from under Oliver, I didn’t want to wake him. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 11:21 pm. I pulled my shorts on and stepped out the French doors, phone in hand. I went and sat at the chair at the end of the balcony. I looked out at the ocean in the distance. The moon shone a sparkly silvery path across it. It was so beautiful. 

I closed my eyes and I felt the tears come again. I let them. I had to get it out. I just had to be as quiet as I could be. After I was done, I wiped my face as best as I could.

I grabbed my phone and typed “I’m sorry, I know it’s super late and if I’m being an ass, let me know” I hit send. I sighed.

The reply came quickly. “Totally fine! We’re awake! Is everything ok?”

I smiled. I sighed. God, how to explain it all? I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down. 

“We can call you if you’d like”

“Yes, please!” I typed back quickly.

I answered as soon as the call came in.

“Hey,” I said quietly.

“Hi!” Came Christina’s warm voice. “FYI, you’re on speaker with Josh and I.”

“That’s cool, thank you, I’m sorry to contact you this late.”

“It’s never too late between friends!” She said. I had to smiled. “What’s up?”

I sighed. “Well, I’ve already talked to Oliver, but,” I leaned back on the chair and looked up at the ink sky. May as well start from the beginning, I thought. “So, coming back Monday for dinner it was sort of like a heavy dose of reality. Oliver and I have been careful and I was used to that. Then suddenly we get to stay with you guys for four days and three nights and we can be us without hiding anything,” I swallowed. “I hadn’t had that with him in front of others yet. I mean, even though Hugh knows, we only hold hands and he may put his arm around me, but there is no kissing, no caressing, I don’t sit on his lap, which is ok because it’s his dad,” I said chuckling. “But no total PDA openness. That only happened with us alone. Suddenly being us in front of you made it so real to me.”

“Of course, I get that,” said Josh.

“So coming back Monday it was hard.” I said. “Then this week at school, a girl asked me out, I said no, obviously. She asked me if I had a girlfriend in Italy, I said no, but I told her there was someone,” I said.

“Yes, ok,” Christina said.

I felt the tears again. “It’s just sucks that that’s all I can say. That there is someone,” I said. “I want to say, no, I’m in a serious relationship. His name is Oliver and he’s amazing and everything I want and I’m over the moon he wants to be with me too when he could be with anyone.” The tears started to flow. 

“Aw sweetie,” I heard Christina say.

“I mean, I don’t care what she thinks or what anyone in school thinks, to be honest, but all it takes is one person, the WRONG person, finding out and it can come back to Kat. I can’t have that happen.”

“We know, man, we know,” Josh said.

“I’m sorry,” I said wiping the tears away.

“No, Elio, no. We’re here for you,” Josh said.

“Thanks. I was just emotional and I don’t want to make Oliver feel bad and I also didn’t want to worry my parents. If I were home and this was happening at home I could tell them but they’re far away and I didn’t want them worrying,” I said.

“Yes, we get it and we’re so happy you called us,” Christina said. “It means a lot.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

“Hey, listen,” Josh said, “I’ve never been in your position but I can, of course, imagine the hard situation you’re in. You can tell anyone you’re in a monogamous relationship and you don’t owe anyone an explanation,” Josh said.

“Being high school though, I know it’s hard because every just wants to be in your business.” Chris said.

“Yes!” I said “plus, one of the girls that’s sorta friends with me is someone Kat gives lessons to.” I sighed. 

“The easiest thing would be for you to not even say you’re in a relationship, but I know you feel it’s a disrespect to what you and Oliver have.” Chris said.

“Yes,” I said. I felt so much better just getting this off my chest.

“Well, I think what you’ve done is right so far,” Josh said to me.

“If she asks you Monday about it, try to change the subject. Hopefully she’ll get the hint!” Christina said. 

“I hope so,” I said chuckling.

“And seriously, Elio brah, if someone is prying you can honestly tell them to mind their own damn business. Put your foot down. You don’t own anyone anything. Ok? You’re in control of who knows what.”

“Yes,” I said. I felt so much better. “Thank you so much, both of you.” I said.

“No problem! Anytime!” They both said.

“Thank you again, good night.”

“Good night Elio.”

“Take care buddy! 

I smiled and hung up. I sighed and went back inside. I quietly walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face. I walked back to the bedroom. Oliver had turned to face away from the French doors. I got my headphones and plugged them up. I laid down, threw an arm over Oliver’s waist and pressed my cheek to his back. I put Lovers in Japan on and drifted to sleep.

 

 

 


	8. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are moving along and enjoying themselves.... by the way, if you haven’t heard any Frank Ocean music... you should!  
> Hugs <3

I woke up Saturday morning, the sun was shining in brightly through the French doors. I looked over and found Oliver reading Jayne Eyre.  

“Morning,” I said.

“Good morning baby,” he said and leaned down and kissed me. He caressed my face. He looked into my eyes. I knew he had something on his mind.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Well, I know you said you wanted to do something relaxing this weekend.” I nodded at him as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. “I know first week of school was a bit stressful, so I was wondering if you would like to... unwind the way I unwind.” He said.

I was intrigued. “Yeah, sure,” I said shrugging my shoulders.

He grinned and nodded. “Good,” he said. “But, first things first, let’s go downstairs and eat. While I cook you breakfast you can FaceTime my mother.”

“What? Why?” I asked.

“She hasn’t seen you all week and even thought next week we’ll be with her, she wants to ask you how your first week of school was.”

I put a tee shirt on and follow Oliver downstairs. He was making us omelettes and I FaceTimed Kat. Her face appeared. She was outside and I saw she was wearing her riding clothes.

“Elio! Sweetie! How was your first week?”

“Good!” I said.

“Did you get a lot of homework?” She asked me.

“Yes, but I already finished it last night.” I said. 

“Oh, wow!” She said. “How responsible of you!”

“Thank you,” I said. “How come you have riding clothes on Kat?” I asked.

“During the school year I have classes on Saturdays to fit the scheduling needs of my students,” she said smiling.

I nodded at her. “That’s good.”

“Yes. Ok, thanks for calling me. I have some students waiting. See you and Oliver tomorrow night at dinner! Be safe! Bye!”

“Bye!” I say and hung up. I looked up at Oliver. “That wasn’t bad,” I said shrugging. I saw him nod and he served us the omelettes he had made.

We ate and chatted. Once we’re done eating we washed up the dishes. “Where’s your dad?” I asked.

“Had to work this weekend. He actually won’t be back till tomorrow night. We have the house to ourselves,” he said with a wink. 

“Is that so?” I asked. This was amazing news.

“I got you something,” he said.

“You did?”

“Yeah.” We walked into the living room and I walked behind him. He grabbed a bag from couch and handed it to me. I reached into the bag and pull out a book. “Alfred’s Essentials Of Music Theory,” I read out loud.

“I know your knowledge is amazing,” he said flashing me his gorgeous smile, “but the description said even if you’re a professionally trained piano player this book is an essential, so,” he looked at me, shrugged his nonchalant shrug and smiled.

“Thank you, so much,” I said looking at him. I felt warm all over. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He smiled widely at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

“So... are you ready to relax my way?” I nod. “Ok, let’s go get dressed,” he said. We do just that. We run upstairs, dress and come back downstairs.

 

We walked to the car and take off. We drove for a while and then he pulled into a parking lot. I looked around. We passed a grocery store and some restaurants and parked in front of a gym. I looked at Oliver.

He had a big smile on his face. “It’s a gym,” he said.

“I see that,” I said. “I didn’t bring any work out clothes.”

“I packed us a bag while you were sleeping this morning,” he said with a shrug.

We got out. He went into the trunk and got a duffel bag. We walked inside. There was a desk to the right at the entrance. “Oliver!” Theguy on the laptop called out.

“Mike!” He replied. Oliver glanced at me. “I have a membership and I can bring a friend six times in a year. If you like it, I’ll get you a membership,” he said. 

“Yeah, if I like it why not?”

We walked back to the locker rooms and to Oliver’s locker. I took off my shirt and jeans and slipped on navy blue basketball shorts, a red loose workout tank and brand new Nike’s Oliver had bought me.

I looked at him. “I already have my adidas,” I said.

“Those adidas are a fashion statement and not meant for working out. These are,” he said. “Look, I have the same ones.” He did.

I shook my head and put them on. We walked out. “Where to?” I asked.

“Let’s warm up a little, let’s hit the treadmill,” he said. I agreed. We jogged for about 15 minutes. After it, Oliver asked me, “Tell me, do you want to focus on abs, arms and shoulders, legs or total body workout?”

“Abs,” I said. He smiled. We walked together to a machine.

“Behold the hanging leg raise,” he said. “I will demonstrate.” I watch him. He got on the machine and placed his arms on the arm rests and wrapped his hands around the handles. “You stand here like this,” he said. I nodded. “And raise your legs like so,” he kept his legs side by side as he lifted them up to a 90 degree angel.

He did this a few times. I watched the muscles in this forearms and legs. I raised my eyebrows. I nodded. “Give it a try,” he said as he got off.

I stepped on it. “Ok,” he said. “Remember to lift with your core,” he said as he placed his fingertips on my abdomen. I nodded. “The arm rests are all to keep you stabilized but he strength of the lift comes from the core.” 

“Ok,” I said. I lifted my legs and made sure I used my core as he instructed.

“Ok, go again and do three leg lifts,” he said.

I did three.

“Ok, good, now, breath in as you lift your legs and out as you lower them, do three,” he said.

I nodded and did as he instructed.

“Ok good,” he smiled. “Let’s wait a moment,” he said. “Ok, three more.”

I did and this time he put his palm on my abs and counted as I lifted my legs. After the three he counted till 10. “Ok, let’s do sets of three twice more,” he said.

I did as he instructed. My abs were getting worked out I could feel it. After two more sets I got off. “Awesome,” He said.

“You do some,” I said as I got off.

He smiled and got on. He did three sets of five lifts. “Where to now?” I asked. 

“Let’s go to the lat pull-down,” he said. I nodded. We walked over and he sat down. He explained the muscles worked. I stood behind him and watched his strong, broad shoulder flex as he worked them out.

I then sat down and did some reps. He touched my elbows and shoulders to fix them and put his hands on my back and abs to fix my posture. I felt a burning in my shoulders soon after. “Good, you did good,” he said. 

He got on it himself and I watched him again. I watched his muscles. He was working up a sweat, I saw his skin start to glisten.

We then went to the horizontal seated leg press. He got on it first and showed me. I watched his legs and he worked them. My eyes wondered over his whole body. He then told me to try it. I sat in there and grabbed the handles and stared working out. He walked to me and touched my abs to remind me to use my core.

I did as many reps as he told me too. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back. He got back on it and did some reps. I saw the sweat on the front of his shirt. 

“Ok, last thing, cable bicep bar,” he said.

“Let’s go,” I said.

We walked over and he demonstrated it. I watched his biceps flex. I then went and tried it. He stood behind me to give me pointers. He showed me how to put my legs. “Remember keep your core tight,” he said.

“Core tight,” I repeated nodding.

He touched my biceps, “Do you feel it?” He asked me.

“I feel it,” I said to him.

We had been there for over an hour. After we finished we went and got water. “This is relaxing?” I asked panting.

“Yeah exercising releases endorphins,” he said. I looked at him as he drank his water.“It was a good workout,” he said. I nodded. “What do you say we hit the showers?” He asked me.

We started walking back to the locker rooms. “I don’t want to shower here,” I said. He looked at me as we went through the locker room door and to his locker.

“Ok,” he said. “You wanna go home and shower?”

“Yeah,” I said.

Oliver grabbed the duffel bag and we started making our way out. Oliver and I waved to the desk. “See ya, Oliver!”

“Later!” He called out.

 

We walked out to his car and climbed in. The ride back to the house was short. We parked in the drive way and Oliver got our duffle bag. “So your dad’s gone all weekend?”

“Yeah,” He said as we walk through the front door. “What do you feel like doing?” He asked.

“You,” I said as I reached for him and kiss him. “You were so sexy. Your muscles, your sweat, the look on your face,” I said. “If we’re going to be going to the gym you need to plan for this to happen afterwards,” I said as I pull his shirt off.

“Is that so?” he asked kissing me.

I ran my hands across his chest. I pulled my shirt off and grabbed his face again. “We can do it right here, on the stairs,” I said. Oliver looked at me very surprised. The shock quickly passes. 

“We could,” he said. “But we need a shower, so why don’t we go shower and I can have my way with you against the bathroom wall?”

“Yeah, that too,” I said.

We jogged up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once we were in the bedroom though, I turned around and started kissing him. “Or just right here,” I said. I slipped his shorts and boxers off.

Oliver nodded as he slipped my shorts and boxers off and picked me up. “God I love the smell and taste of your sweat,” Oliver said as he licked up my neck. I moaned. His tongue felt so good on my skin. I reached down to stroke him and saw he was really hard.

“Hey! Time to try a toy,” I said looking up at him.

We parted and I went to our bag, I knew what I wanted. I looked through until I found it. I turned and saw Oliver was sitting, naked in the bed, leaning back on his palms. I saw his grin spread as he saw what I had.

“Warming lube and,” he took the package out of the hand. “A cock ring.”

I nodded. I took the package back, “It’s supposed to keep you harder longer and give you an even better orgasm.” I looked at him. “I believe that’s a win-win. Don’t you?”

He laughed. “We got a bunch of rings though,” he said.

“Yeah because we got the ones with the different shapes and the one that vibrates but I thought we would work up to that,” I said.

He nodded and I motioned for him to scoot back in the bed. Once I got on it thought, he grabbed me around the waist and got on top of me. He started kissing my neck and chest. I giggled. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and his stubble was really coming in. He looked so hot but it was so ticklish. “What’s so funny?” He asked. 

“Your beard, well, stubble,” I said. “I’ve never seen you with this much, you’re usually clean shaven.” I ran my hands through it, swiping my fingers back and forth.

He closed his eyes and groaned softly, as if he really enjoyed it. “Do you like it?” He asked me softly.

“I love everything about you,” I told him. Our eyes met. We just looked at each other for a moment. I felt suddenly overwhelmed and I could tell he did too, by the look in his eyes.

“Can I put music on?” I asked him.

“Yes, baby, of course,” he said.

I got up quickly and hooked my iPhone to the Pill+ speaker. I quickly put on what I wanted to hear and came back to the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and started kissing my body all over. He took me in his mouth quickly. I moaned loudly. He released me and kissed and licked up my abdomen. He licked and sucked one nipple. Flicking it with his tongue, quickly. Then did the same to the other. Then went back down and sucked me again. My body was writhing and shaking under him. Moments like this was when the difference in our sizes was so apparent. Not that I was short, by any means. I was probablythe tallest person in over half my classes but Oliver was just... “Fuck you’re just so HUGE,” I told him.

He released me from his mouth and came up and kissed me again. “Is that a problem? I thought having a huge partner was much better than the alternative,” he said pressing his lips to mine again. He slid his tongue in me and he rolled it all around the inside of my mouth.

He kissed down my neck and down my abdomen and sucked me hard again. I pushed my hips up and almost instantly came in his mouth. I felt him moan as he sucked me till I was done. I was left panting and even more sweaty than after the gym.

He got up on his knees, between my legs. He had a very satisfied look on his face as he looked down at me. “I love your stubble. You’re so sexy,” I said panting.

“And I love every inch of your beautiful, pale skin,” he said.

I saw him take the cock ring out of the package. “There’s three sizes,” I said, finally sitting up. “Use the biggest one,” I said as I looked down at him. “Actually, let me put it on. I want to,” I said, grinning up at him.

He laughed and gave me the package. I grabbed the biggest one. I rubbed it with my fingers. He touched it too and let out a breath. “You nervous?” I asked him.

“Nah... I googled ‘death by cock ring’ a few days ago and nothing came up so I think we’re good,” he said. We both burst out laughing.

I suddenly remember how he treated me whenever we did anything new. “If you put it on and you don’t like it, or it hurts or whatever. If for whatever ever reason you’re not cool with it100% just tell me and you can take it off and we’ll never look at it ever again,” I told him. “I’ll only like it if you like it.” I took hold of his hand.

“Ok, baby,” he said leaning down on me and kissing me. His stubble tickling me. I ran my hands over his chest and hard abs. It still took my breath away how breathtaking he was.

“Lay back,” I whispered to him. I went and laid on top of him. He was so warm. He was just... perfection. I leaned down and kissed him. I rubbed my nose in his stubble. “I like how it’s brown, makes your skin and hair look more golden,” I whispered. He flashed me his perfect smile. I propped myself up, looking down at him. “I love how you call me baby,” I told him. I did. So much. I felt my cheeks blush a little.

He reached up and caressed my left cheek. “Well, you are my baby,” he said in his velvety voice. When he spoke to me like this it made me so hard. He felt it. “Mmmmm, you _really_ do like being my baby, don’t you?” he said.

I nodded and leaned down on him and kissed him again. He took my bottom lip and sucked it gently. When he released it, we looked into each other’s eyes again. “What should I call you?” I asked him softly.

“What would you like to call me?” He asked. I had something in mind, but I wasn’t sure what he would think. I felt my stomach flip. I just shrugged. I kissed his neck and chest and worked my way down this muscular body. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could. I stroked the rest with my hand. I made sure I licked his head clean. I also licked any semen he had on his abdomen. He was so hard. I took the biggest cock ring in the package.

I put some lube on him to help slide it on.

“Ready, daddy?” I asked him. I saw his hard on twitch when he heard me say it. I chuckled. I guess he liked it then.

“Yes,” He said. I leaned down and licked his head clean again. I slid the ring on him. All the way down.

When it was on I looked at him. “Is it ok? It’s not too tight or painful? 

“No,” he said. He pulled me to him. “Call me that again.” He said. His eyes were dark.

I got goosebumps all over my body. “Daddy,” I said breathlessly.

“Are you going to be a good baby for me?”

“Yes, daddy,” I said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I thought. This was too good to be true. I reached for the lube. I put a generous amount on my hand and then rub it on him. I feel the warmth as I rub it.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned. It’s a pleasant warmth. I watched him as he closes his eyes and enjoys my hand stroking him. I was so turned on. I wanted him. Needed him.

I grabbed him and kissed him. I pulled him onto me. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I turned over. I felt him wrap his left arm around my hips, his left hand easily wrapping around my right hip bone and I feel him slide inside.

We both moan as he slides in. It’s an amazing mixture of feelings. The sting of him sliding, stretching me, the ecstasy of him just being in me and the extra warm feeling of the warming lube which was a wonderful sensation. Oliver starts thrusting in and out.

I suddenly remembered downstairs, his promise of pinning me to the wall. “Pin me against the wall,” I whispered. I’m not sure if he could hear me.

“What, baby?” He slowed down.

“Pin me against the wall, you said downstairs that -“

He quickly slipped out, picked me up and turned me around. I was now facing him. He pinned me up against the wall beside the bed, adjacent to the French doors. He slid in me again. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He started thrusting in and out me again. I watched him as he fucked me, eyes closed, he completely let go and held nothing back. It was amazing.

He opened his eyes and looked right into mine. “You know I will always give you anything and everything you want,” he said breathlessly. I felt a surge of ecstasy.

“Yes, daddy,” I replied.

He stepped closer to the wall, pressing his lips to my neck, I leaned my head back as much as I could. I loved when he kissed and licked my neck. “I want nothing but to please you, baby,” he said to me.

I felt his strong hands squeeze my skin, fingertips digging in. I loved how his chest and biceps flexed as he held me up against the wall. He stayed here for a moment, him thrusting into me as he pinned me against the wall. Until I said to him, “Take me back to the bed,” and he did.

He kissed me all over again. I reached down to remove the ring. “Can’t take much more?” Oliver asked me in his beautiful voice, kissing me along my jaw. I could hear the smile in his voice. I kissed him back, passionately. “How do you want me to fuck you now, baby?” 

“Over here,” I said, getting up and grabbing onto the headboard. I looked back at him over my right shoulder. He was on his knees looking at me like a lion stalking his prey. I felt the wave of ecstasy and excitement travel through my body and clench my stomach.

He nodded. “Yes, Anything you want,” he said. He came to me and kissed my neck, his hands all over my chest. He took hold of my hips as he entered my again. I grabbed the headboardtight as he wrapped his left arm around my hips, his right ran up and down the front of my body, touching, squeezing and caressing every single inch of skin. He started thrusting into me.

“Kiss my neck,” I told him. He did as he asked, his lips and tongue worked their magic on my neck. I leaned my head back, so he could have all of my neck at his disposal.

It was then I became aware that he was speaking to me. I couldn’t hear everything clearly as he was kissing and licking my neck as I had asked him to, I could only hear a few things here and there, but it was enough.

“Your beautiful skin... turn me on so much... so perfect... make me so hard... want you so badly...”

“Faster,” I told him. “Faster, please. As fast as you can.”

He did. He didn’t hold back. He held me tightly to him as he let go and fucked me as hard as he could. It hurt and it pleased me in a way I had never felt before. I came and then he came soon after and we collapsed on the bed. An tangle of limbs, sheets, sweat and semen just laying there. Panting. Not being able to move for a while.

Finally my breathing relaxed and I focused on the music I had put on. I closed my eyes and listened to sublime beat.

 

“This is joy, this is summer

Keep alive, stay alive

Got your medal on, we’re alone

Making sweet love, takin’ time....”

 

Oliver looked at me, cute half smile on his face. “Who’s this?”

“Frank Ocean,” I said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

After we were able to move, we got up and decided to take a bath. The workout plus the activities after left us quite sore. More me than him of course. The water was wonderfully warm and smelled of lavender. It was wonderfully relaxing. We were sitting at opposite ends of the tub, our legs caressing each other. I knew I had to tell him about last night. Had it been him, I’d want him to tell me as well.

I sighed. “I spoke to Josh and Christina last night,” I told him.

He looked at me, furrowing his brow. “You did?”

“Yeah,” I said searching his face. “I felt a little overwhelmed and needed a friend. I knew I could trust them.”

“You can talk to me too,” he said softly.

“I know, but I was worried I was going to worry you. I never want to be a cause of worry for you.” I looked down at the soapy bath water. 

“Did you feel better after?”

“Yes,” I said smiling at him.

“Will you tell me what it was about? You don’t have to, but I do want to know you’re ok and that I’m being a good...” he trailed off.

I grinned at him. I felt my heart soar. “Say it,” I said softly.

He laughed softly. “Do you like me that much that you wanna hear me say it?” He asked jokingly.

“Like you?” I said. I knew his comment was in jest but, it hit me hard. I breathed out. I swallowed. “Oliver, I worship you.”

The expression on his face softened. He looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly. “I want to be a good boyfriend,” he said, leaning up and rubbing my left knee with his left hand under the water. I felt so happy. Oliver didn’t blush, ever, but I was so sure there was a slight blush under his perfect golden tan.

“You are the most amazing boyfriend in the universe,” I said softly looking at him. “You are patient. Kind. Giving. Understanding.” I shook my head. “You’re perfect.” I said taking his hand into mine.

He smiled at me. “Thank you,” He said. “Although in my eyes there is no one more perfect than you, my sweet angel.” He whispered to me.

We looked at each other for a moment. He leaned back on the tub.

“I didn’t call Josh and Chris for relationship advice,” I chuckled. “I called because I was having a hard time readjusting from the weekend we spent with them,” I said. 

“Readjusting?” He asked.

“Yeah, going from being totally open to not being able to even hold your hand and then in school being asked out and not even able to say, no I’m in a serious relationship with the most amazing man in the world.” I looked at him and swallowed. “It suddenly felt slightly suffocating.”

“Elio -“

“No,” I said. “No, don’t be sorry. We’re going through this together. This doesn’t affect me more. It probably affects you more,” I said quietly. “So don’t be sorry, please.”

He nodded.

“Also, I’m over it. I’m ok. Ok?” I said.

“Ok,” he said. 

“Ok,” I smiled. “The workout today was amazing,” I said.

“And the second workout after was the cherry on top,” he said. I laughed.

 

Once we got out we realized we were starving. Oliver took me to a place called The Lark. They had some really interesting dishes and we shared a few.

We came home after and, after changing the sheets, spent the rest of the night in bed, reading Jayne Eyre, some more poetry and listening to music and just talking. When I started yawning, he cleared all the books away from the bed and undressed. He turned off all the lights and then undressed me and held me tight. We fell sleep soon after.


	9. Significant Others

I woke up Sunday morning to find Oliver reading Jayne Eyre in bed again. When he saw I was waking up he leaned down and kissed me all over. 

I laughed when his stubble tickled me. I pulled him close to me. We started kissing and he placed his body on top of mine. He rolled over and pulled me on top of him. I propped myself up, looking down at his handsome face. I felt my heart beating fast. I leaned down and kissed him and then laid my cheek on his chest. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I felt his arms wrap themselves around me, his strong hands rubbing up and down my back. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of his hands. My mind drifted to yesterday. A little nagging thought came to my brain about the past partners Oliver had had. I wondered if he had been this way with them.

“The things we do, have you done then with anyone else?” I asked him. I wanted to know and I just wasn’t one to wait and wonder when it came to him anymore. 

“You mean the stuff we got at the store?”

“Yes.”

“No,” he said. I furrowed my brow. Somehow I didn’t quite believe him.

“That no didn’t sound too convincing.”

He laughed a little. He squeezed me tight. “No, Elio. No. Just with you. I mean, some people have certain things they like,” he said.

“Fetishes,” I said.

“I guess,” he continued. “But, even that word seems like too much. I’ve never been this intimate with anyone. Nothing like this, nothing like us.” He squeezed his arms right around me. I felt him kiss my head. I felt his hands start rubbing up and down my back again. It was so calming.

“Hey, did you finish reading that book we got at the adult store?”

“Yeah,” I said chuckling.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes,” I said nodding my head.

“You gonna read some of it to me?”

I chuckled. “You want me to?”

“I thought that was the point, for us to enjoy it together,” he said laughing gently.

“I will,” I said. I kissed his chest and rubbed it with my left palm.

 

When we finally went downstairs, he cooked me breakfast. We spend the rest of the morning listening to music. He asked me to play Frank Ocean for him again.

“What did he just say?” He asked me at the beginning of Self Control.

“I’ll be the boyfriend in your wet dreams tonight,” I said chuckling. I was laying on the couch with my head on his lap. He was caressing my hair.

“You are, in every single way,” he said leaning down and kissing me. He listened to the lyrics more. “Also true,” he said looking down at me, “You make me loose my self control.”

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s a liberating thing,” I said as I reached up and caressed his chest, looking up at him. I couldn’t believe this was my life now. He took hold of my hand as I rubbed his chest. He kept caressing my hair with the other.

“No, it isn’t. Not with you. I want to give all of myself to you,” he said. “In every way.”

We looked into each other’s eyes. “I want that,” I whispered to him. We spent the rest of the morning like this. Just being together. It was good. Really good.

Hugh came home close to 4:00 pm and we drove to Kat’s. Dinner was ok. It was always more relaxing when Hugh was there though.

 

* * *

 

Monday I headed back to school and again I was swamped with homework. On Thursday I had band and instead of Oliver picking me up and me being home for an hour and a half and then coming to drop me off again, I stayed in the library and did homework.

At 4:50 pm, I got a text from Oliver. “Good luck, baby, and have lots of fun. I’ll see you at 7 pm”

I smiled and packed up my stuff in my backpack and made my way to the music room. I walked in and saw there was already a group of people. I recognized some from a few classes. I was amongst three other new students that the music teacher didn’t know. I was given a trumpet and was making my way to sit down when I saw Courtney walk in. She caught sight of me. “Hey!” She said.

“Hi,” I answered.

She was wearing a red top and black pants that looked like leather. I saw her take out a flute when she finally sat down.

Practice started soon after. Once it was over everyone was started packing things up and exiting the classroom. 

“So? You played trumpet in Italy?” I heard Courtney ask from behind me.

I turned and nodded.

“I play flute here and in jazz band,” she said.

“Oh, I’m joining jazz band but I want to play guitar there,” I said.

“Oh ok. You play anything else?”

“Piano,” I said as we started walking out of the large classroom.

“I play the violin,” she said. “Are you classically trained?”

“I am,” I said.

“Are you planning to audition for Thornton next year?” She asked me.

“I’ve read about it,” I said. “I’ve not made up my mind.”

“Well, if you do you should look at the rules in the website. You have to send them a recording of you playing and then they invite you to audition,” she said. “It’s a bit of a process.”

“Oh, ok,” I said. “Are you planning to send them recording?”

“Yup,” she said.

She waved at me as she walked to the parking lot. I started walking to the front door when my phone rang.

“Hey,” I said answering. “I’m walking out now.”

“Ok,” I heard Oliver say. I hung up and walked through the front doors.

I saw Oliver was waiting for me. I jogged to the car and got inside.

“Hey! How was it?” He asked me as I got in.

“Good,” I said smiling. “Courtney was there, she plays flute. She’ll be in jazz band too,” I said shrugging. 

“How was she?” He asked. 

“Fine, she hasn’t said anything else. She mentioned she was auditioning for USC Thornton,” I said. “She plays violin.” 

“Thornton is one of the best music schools in the country,” Oliver said nodding. “You can make it, you’re so talented. You should audition,” he said.

I smiled at him. When we got home Oliver ate dinner with me. He told me he had waited to eat till I got home. He was the best. We then went to his room and I finished my homework. After I was done we looked at the auditioning rules for Thornton.

We Skyped my parents and I told them about the school. I gave them the website for them to look at it and Oliver told them, with their permission, he would help me get the ball rolling. They were very grateful with Oliver and they told me they would take a look at the school.

Oliver and I said goodnight to my parents. I shut his laptop.

“I’m kinda nervous,” I said looking at him.

He kissed me. “You will be ok, I know it.” I gave him a half smile. “You’re so talented.”

I looked at him. “Thank you,” I said.

Oliver and I kissed goodnight and laid in bed. I fell sleep listening to music.

 

* * *

 

Friday morning, I decided I was going to talk to Courtney about the auditions. She the only person I knew that would be going through the process aside from me and I kind of wanted to talk to someone about it. Plus, she actually gave me good vibes. I wasn’t sure what the problem was between her and Hannah, and I truly was not interested, but I felt comfortable around her. I felt, with her, what you saw is what you got and I liked that.

She came in right before class started and we were given something to do with a partner for the class. We were told to put our desks together.

“Courtney,” I said. She turned to face me. “Be my partner.”

“Oh, Elio,” she said big smile in her face. “Beg me for it,” she said sweeping her hair over to her right shoulder. I was too stunned to say anything. She rolled her eyes at me. “Geez, I’m joking. Come on, move your desk,” she said laughing.

We put our desks together. Once we were sitting I said, “So I went online and I looked up the auditioning info.”

“Ok,” she said nodding. “What do you think?”

“It’s fucking scary as hell but exciting,” I said chuckling.

She laughed. “I know, but imagine getting in!” I nodded. “Hey, I don’t have piano in my home, but if you ever wanted I could come over and I could play for you and you can play for me. It would be cool. I don’t know anyone my age around here who’s classically trained on piano or anything.”

“Ok, yeah.” I actually thought that would be an ok idea. “I don’t know anyone else classically trained in violin my age either,” I said.

She sighed and looked at me. “I’m glad we’re talking. I know puppy eyes and I don’t get along,” she said. “I hope you didn’t judge me over whatever she said. I hope you get to know me before you make your mind up about me.”

That sort of took me by surprise. I nodded. “Yeah. Of course,” I said.

We worked on what we had to do for class. She was really smart and we were done pretty quickly and turned our work in. We were told to start on our homework but we were let to keep desks together for the rest of the class. 

“So,” she said quietly, “Are you gonna give me details on your SO?”

“I can’t,” I said.

“Forbidden love?”

“I guess you could say that,” I said. I felt the smile spread across my face in spite of myself. 

“Does SO treat you good?”

I smiled widely, I couldn’t hide my happiness. “Yes,” I said. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt my grace grow hot.

“Holy shit!” she said hitting my arm. “You’ve got it bad!” I heard her giggling. I shook my head and looked down at my desk.

“Puppy eyes doesn’t know does she?”

I looked at her, suddenly concerned. Shit, what if she told her? “Courtney -“

“Fuck sakes, Elio, I’m not telling her! Or anyone. Don’t worry,” she said. She sighed. She looked around the classroom. “Puppy eyes and I were tight back in middle school, believe it or not,” she said to me quietly. “Freshman year of high school I met a guy at a party who was in college. He and I started hanging. Only person that knew was puppy eyes. One night I was totally stupid and got drunk and passed out at his place. Needless to say, my mom freaked when it was like 2 am and I wasn’t home and wasn’t answering my phone. I was ok. He took good care of me, which was amazing because you hear so many stories, you know,” she said. I nodded.

“My mom went to her parents and Hannah told them about college dude. Her parents made her stop being friends with me. Word spread, and the rest of freshman year was horrible because I was labeled the slut who went around fucking college dudes.” She was looking down at her desk.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

She looked up at me and shrugged. “It’s ok. You were being your sexy little self in Italy, nothing you should be sorry about,” she patted my arm. “Thing is, everyone in school knew but I told no one and the only one that knew I was talking to a guy in college was puppy eyes.” She shrugged. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

“Sophomore year I convinced my mom to let me be homeschooled and she hired a tutor for me. Money we didn’t really have but she knew I wasn’t doing well,” she said. “I came back junior year.” I nodded. “Everyone was so nice to me all of the sudden. I’d like to say it was because everyone realized I wasn’t a slut since college guy and I only kissed, but, I actually think it was because my boobs grew which made me popular with the boys and I spent 99% of my free time sophomore year watching YouTube tutorials on how to do my hair and makeup which made all the girls wanna be my friends so I could teach them how to do their eyes brows.” She shrugged.

I looked at her. “Sorry you went through that,” I said.

“It’s ok, taught me a lot about myself,” she said. “I also know how important it is not to spread people’s business around. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about SO,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said. 

We chatted a bit more till class was over. “So what are you doing this weekend?” I asked. 

She gave me an nice smile. “Well, I can actually tell you. I found college guy on Insta,” she said smiling. Her smile looked very genuine. “I’m gonna go watch a movie with him.”

“Wow, that’s great!” I said.

“Thanks, I’m nervous. It was a total fluke. I was looking from one pic to the next and the next and then I saw him and someone had tagged him and I stalked the profile and saw it was him!” She said. “I messaged him and we’ve been talking since Tuesday.”

“Maybe it was fate,” I said to her.

“You think so?” She asked.

“Accept the things to which fate binds you,” I said with a smile.

“That’s a bit intense,” she said laughing.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Yeah but a good kind of intense,” I said.

She shrugged, “To each their own! Does SO like your intense shit?” She asked me giggling.

“Are you kidding me?” I said smiling. “SO was the one that bought me the book that quote is from!” I said laughing. 

“Oh well then! Good. You two deserve happiness,” she said smiling.

I laughed. “So do you,” I said.

“Thank you,” she said smiling. I waved at her as we parted ways and went to class.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> So, you can’t always judge a book by its cover! Hope you all enjoyed! Hugs <3


	10. Inversion Des Rôles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> Another wonderful moment for our boys! This is from Oliver’s POV!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs <3

Saturday morning, I slipped out of bed as gently as I could so as to not disturb Elio. I got dressed and went for my jog. When I came back I showered and shaved and slipped back into bed with Elio. 

“Am I dreaming?” He asked rolling over and wrapping his arms around me. 

I chuckled softly. “I’m the one that’s dreaming, baby,” I said kissing him.

After a while of holding each other and kissing, he got up and started looking through his clothes.

“Hey, my dad is going away on business today. He’ll be gone the full week and won’t be back till Saturday. If you want we can leave today and spend the night there.”

“Yes, that’s awesome,” he said.

I got up and got dressed and went downstairs and joined my mom at the breakfast table.

“Good morning sweetheart,” she said as I leaned down and gave her a kiss. She had her tea and iPad as usual, dressed in her riding clothes.

“Good morning,” I said and sat down and got myself some scrambled eggs and bacon. “Would it be ok if Elio and I went to Santa Barbara tonight instead of tomorrow night?” I asked. She looked at me. “I just want to make sure he’s rested for school Monday morning. He mentioned wanting to get enough sleep so, I thought it may be easier for him.”

She nodded her head. “Yeah, sure. I was actually needing to do some things today anyway. So we’ll let Rose know she can leave when she’s ready.”

“Ok,” I said.

Elio walked out of the house soon after. He had a long sleeved white tee and black jeans. I glanced at him as he sat down. He looked so beautiful in the sunlight. My heart skipped a beat. There was pleasant conversation as he got himself some pancakes and poured syrup on them. He started eating.

“Kat, are you friends with Hannah’s parents?” I heard Elio ask. I looked up. What was this about? I wondered.

Kat looked at him and smiled. “Yes,” she said. “Hannah is a lovely young woman. Her mother is very involved in the PTA is school. She’s wonderful. As is Hannah’s father. He’s a plastic surgeon.” He nodded.

After breakfast was done, Kat left for the stables. “So, when did you want to get going?” Elio asked. 

“Now, if you want,” I said getting up. He got up as well.

I looked into his eyes. “Why were you asking her about Hannah?” Why did I feel a little jealous twinge in me? This was ridiculous but I wanted to know. I looked at him intently. Elio told me everything Courtney had told him in class yesterday as we made our way through the house and up the stairs. “Wow,” I said.

He nodded. “Kat seemed to like her mom. What if her mom said stuff to the other PTA moms and that helped fuel the rumors?” I looked at him as we reached the top of the stairs.

“Who knows,” I said as we walked down the hall. “You seem to care a lot about Courtney,” I said. I couldn’t keep the edge off my voice. The twinge of jealousy was still there, if not more ardent now that I knew he was inquiring on Courtney’s behalf. Courtney, as in the girl that had asked him out, Courtney.

We stepped into Elio’s room. He shut the door behind us, grabbed the side of my shirt, turned me towards him and kissed me. I felt as if I could melt into him. He pulled me into his arms.

“Courtney knows I have a significant other,” he said as he held me. “It’s just,” he sighed. “How could I not sympathize?”

“Of course,” I said kissing him more. I had never been jealous before him. It was insane. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me. I closed my eyes. I would have never thought this could be me. I wasn’t the insecure type, the jealous type, the needy type. But here I was being all that with Elio.

  

We pulled apart and I started packing the duffle bag while Elio prepared his backpack. Once we were ready we walked down to my car and left. I glanced over at Elio, he was switching the radio stations in my satellite radio. I recalled last Sunday when we had been listening to music and I had said to him I wanted to give him all of me.

It was the beginning to a conversation I had been wanting to have but still had a hard time having. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to. I was hoping that one time when Elio and I were kissing and wanting to have sex he would tell me he wanted me to bottom but it hadn’t happened. I wanted it. I also though, wanted him to know he would be the first one. It was important he knew, because it was a huge deal to me. What if he didn’t want to though? I know we had been trying so much, and had already done so much. I had told myself I wouldn’t push anything on him, but it was getting harder and harder. I never wanted to demand in case he wasn’t ready and then felt pressured. I sighed quietly.

We pulled into the driveway. I parked and we got our bags and went upstairs to drop them off in our bedroom. I grabbed him and pulled him onto me on the bed.

“We’re gonna be alone all week here,” I said caressing his face. 

“Good,” he said leaning down and kissing me. I pulled him down on me. “Mmmm I love when you kiss me like this,” he said as I kissed down his beautiful neck.

“Good,” I said. I licked up his neck and bit his jaw gently. “You turn me on so much. You make me want to share all of myself with you,” I said, repeating what I had said last week.

He pulled back and looked down on me. “You said that last week,” he whispered to me.

“Yes, because it’s true. It’s how I feel,” I said softly to him.

We kissed for a while longer. I ran my hands up his back. I had planned to take Elio to the Santa Barbara Museum of Art today. 

“The Museum opens up at 11,” I whispered to him. He looked down at me and nodded but didn’t move. I ran my thumb along his bottom lip. “What are you thinking?” I asked him.

“About you sharing all of yourself with me,” he said. “And what all that means.” He eyes were so intense.

“What do you want it to mean?” I asked looking up at him.

I felt suddenly a shift in our dynamic. I suddenly wanted him to be the dominant one. I craved it. I had dominated him and been in charge of our bodies and now I wanted him to give that to me. I wondered if he felt it too. I didn’t want to ask for anything he wasn’t ready to give to me. He took hold of my face and kissed me hard.

We panted as we pulled apart. “I don’t know yet,” he said getting up. “Let’s go to the museum. I’ll know afterwards.”

I chuckled softly and we got off the bed and went downstairs and got into the car.

 

* * *

 

When we got to the museum there were two things here I wanted to show Elio. We walked in and he had his sketchbook ready. We started walking around and we made it to a sunny room where one of the things I wanted to show him was. I motioned him to follow me and walked up to it.

I saw his eyes widen as he took in The Landsdowne Hermes. I loved how he looked atit. He took out his sketchbook and I went to stand beside him as he sketched the statue. I admired the statue myself and then watched him sketch a moment. I watched his beautiful fingers sketch the face.

“He’s _almost_ as beautiful as you,” I said. “Almost.”

I saw the blush spread across his cheeks. I had to smile when I saw it. I tucked a dark curl behind his ear. “Hermes, patron of poetry,” Elio said softly as he sketched. 

“He was known as a bit of a trickster, no?” I asked with a soft chuckle.

A beautiful smile spread across Elio’s lips. He glanced at me and shrugged. “I guess,” he said quietly.

I stepped aside and walked around a bit and let him finish sketching. He truly did look as beautiful as the statues around him. His dark hair a light shade of brown in the sun, his eyes more hazel than green. His skin, glowing and beautiful. He put his sketchbook down and crossed his hands in front of him as he looked at the statue more.

He looked around the room and found me and came to me and we continued through the museum. We finally reached the room with the parquet pine floors and white walls. I was so excited. I grabbed his hand and pulled him aside. “Close your eyes,” I whispered.

“What?!” He asked softly, laughing.

“Just, do it. It’ll be worth it. I promised,” I said. I leaned in and have him a quick kiss. He nodded and closed his eyes. I slowly led him to the wall. I stood him right in front. “Ok,” I whispered. “Open your eyes, baby.”

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. I saw his eyes widened as he recognized the Monet. He let out a quick breath. “Monet. Villas at Bordighera.”

“Yes,” I said. I grinned at him. “It looks like a daydream,” I said to him.

He nodded. He looked so happy. This made me incredibly happy. “It’s beautiful,” he said.

“Who would have thought,” I said softly. “That you’d be coming to California to look at not one, but two Monets. 

“And not only look at a couple of Monets but be here with you,” he said looking up at me. “I would have never, could have never, dreamt you up.”

I felt a warmth spread from my chest to my whole body. “I love the way you say things,” I said to him.

He leaned in and kissed my shoulder and started sketching. I could have not been happier.

 

* * *

 

We took our time at the museum. Once we were ready to go I called a restaurant and ordered dinner for us. We picked up the food and drove home. I wanted to be at home with Elio. Just us. I held his hand the whole time I drove.

We made it home and I was taking the food out of the bag and setting it on the kitchen island as he got some silverware and napkins.

“Do you want some wine?” I asked him.

He looked at me a bit surprised. “Yes! What have you got?”

“Come on,” I said. I showed him the small collection I had. “I’m not sure how impressive this is, given your European sophistication and charm and all, but -“ 

He laughed and punched me lightly in the arm and grabbed a bottle. I went and got the opener and a couple of glasses.

I opened up the wine and poured us some and we ate. We laughed and chatted. I caressed his cheek and kissed him and fed him bits of dinner here and there. I loved doing it. All this made me so happy. Once we were done eating we cleaned up and made our way upstairs.

 

The thoughts from earlier flooded my brain again. I felt my heart thump faster. I slipped off my gray suede sneakers. I took off my gray v neck and white jeans. I was only in my black boxer briefs. I watched Elio as he undressed. Once he was in his boxers he walked to his back pack and took out a book. I recognized it as the book we had bought at the adult store.

“So,” he said as he walked over to the bed. I scooted back. “I think you asked me to read some of this to you.”

“If you want,” I said to him.

He looked down at me. Again that intensity in his eyes from earlier. “Tell me what _you_ want.”

I opened my mouth. Why was this so hard? I loved him so much and I knew he loved me, but I wanted to make sure everything came organically from him. It was different when I asked to do things to him. Asking him to do things to me... it made me so nervous. “You. Elio. I want you.”

“I’m yours,” he said to me shaking his head.

“I want you to want me the way I want you,” I continued.

“Fuck sakes! I do! Can’t you tell?” He looked at me incredulously with a slight laugh.

“Tell me,” I said with a kiss to his neck.

“Ah, your body is so perfect. You’re so fucking incredibly hot and you’re so smart. So smart. And you’re so loving with me,” he said panting as I kissed his neck. I bit his shoulder gently. 

“Keep going. Tell me more,” I said to him. I slid my hands down his back and slipped them into the waistband of his boxers, squeezing his soft flesh. I was getting so hard. 

“When you’re in me, it’s so good,” he moaned. “So fucking good, Oliver.”

“Yes. More,” I said. I reached into his boxers and stroked him.

He moaned. He looked into my eyes. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” I said.

I loved how his eyes widened. I felt him get even harder in my hand. “Do you want me to...” he trailed off.

“Yes,” I whispered.

“Yes?” He whispered back. His eyes were closed. He was so hard, tip dripping. “Fuck. Yes. I want to be inside you,” he said as I stroked him. I squeezed his erection and he came all over my hand. “Oh fuck,” he said looking down at his wet boxers and then at my eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him. “Don’t worry, you’ll be hard again in no time,” I told him chuckling.

He got up and grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off. He walked back to the bed. His cheeks and neck were flushed. He was panting a bit. “So, the thought of me... making love to you makes me really excited.” He said shyly.

“You can say you want to fuck me, baby,” I said.

“Yes. God I want to fuck you so, so bad, daddy.” He said. He practically jumped on me on the bed. I fell over, laughing and he was suddenly on top of me.

“Yes,” I said. My heart was pounding a million miles and hour.

He got up and got the lube. I looked into his eyes. He got on the bed and kissed me. “Is there... is there any position you like it in the most?” He asked softly. 

I grabbed his face. “I guess we’re about to find out. It’s my first time,” I whispered to him.

His eyes widened in surprise. “I’m your first?” He asked.

“Yes, baby, you are.”

He was shocked for a moment and then he couldn’t stop smiling. I loved it. He was so perfect. “You were so good to me, I was so.. are you nervous?” He asked me.

I loved how he was rambling. It was adorable. “A bit. Yes. But it feels so right. I want this really badly.” 

He nodded. He leaned over and took a hold of my boxer briefs. He slid them off me. I was very hard. He leaned down and took me in his mouth a moment. It felt incredible. He kissed up my body to my mouth. He slipped his tongue in me. “Are you ready?” He asked softly.

I nodded and turned my body around. I took a few deep breaths to relax. I had had several partners. The first time I wasn’t sure what to expect but he had wanted to bottom and it wasn’t an issue with me. The next two partners I had, again, I was never asked, they assumed I was always on top, and again, it was always fine with me. I had never met anyone that I wanted this from anyway.

Until Elio, of course. I was in love with him. I had never been in love. He was the one. This was something I would never and could never regret. I took another deep breath in and out.

I felt Elio’s soft hands on my back. “Your body is so perfect,” he said softly. I chuckled. “Ok, I hope I don’t come too fast. I want to enjoy this,” he said with a little nervous laugh.

I chuckled again. He was so adorable. I turned back and looked at him. “You’ll be fine. And if you orgasm fast, we’ll just do it again soon after. Ok?”

“Ok,” he said. I felt him run his hands up the back of my thighs. It felt so good. I got up on my knees and spread them. “Fuck you’re so... fuck.” I heard him. “God your skin, your ass, god I want to fuck you so bad!”

“I want you to fuck me too baby. I’m waiting,” I said gently. I had a huge grin on my face.

“Ok,” he said again. I heard him open the bottle of lube. “Oliver?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I... before I go in can I kiss you there?”

“Yes, baby. Whatever you want.”

“Ok!” He said. I felt his lips on me, kissing across my right ass cheek. It was almost tickling because they were light and soft. Then I felt him go in with a finger. “Fuck, so tight,” he said. I grinned again. He inserted two fingers. I moaned and rocked my hips to him. “Maybe I’ll just go in, can I go in now? I want to so bad.”

“Yes, baby, go in,” I said. I heard him squeezing the lube a bit more, I was assuming for himself. I then felt his warm, wet tip on me. My heart pounded.

“Oliver,” I heard his breathless voice.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t like it, if it’s not ok, just tell me I’ll stop.”

I had to smiled. “I know baby.”

“Ok,” he said. I heard him take a deep breath in and out. “Ok,” I heard him say again. He slowly slid in me. “Oh fuck! Fuck! Oh god!” He said as he moaned and slid inside me.

I groaned at the pain and the sting. It took me a moment to adjust. Elio was in me, still, not moving yet. That was fine with me. I was still getting used to this.

“Holy... fuck! Oliver. Fuck! This... is so, SO good,” he panted. “Are you.. are you ok?”

“Yes, baby,” I said.

“Ok, I’m.. I’m gonna..” I felt him start sliding in and out slowly. He groaned loudly. “Yes,” he said. He slowly found his rhythm. He wasn’t going too fast. I felt his hands squeezing my ass cheeks. “Oh god. I’d go faster but I think I’d just shoot my load and I want to last longer,” he panted.

I didn’t want to laugh at his running commentary but he was too adorable, too sweet. He was so perfect. I moaned as he went in and out slow. It felt good. It felt so right. I loved him so much. He was being so gentle and I appreciated it. I felt him lay his body on me. I felt his lips on my back. 

“God, it feels so good. So good. I’m trying to hold it in. I want to last a while. Fuck.”He was saying breathlessly. He moaned and groaned. I did as well. He picked up his pace a little now. He groaned louder.

I grabbed a pillow and put it under me. I laid my chest and chin on it. It was feeling good. “Please, come,” I heard Elio say. 

I reached down with my right hand and stroked myself. I came soon after. “Oh fuck!” He groaned as my muscles constricted around his erection. He came quickly after that. I felt the shudder of his orgasm in me. It felt incredible. I almost got hard again. He was panting on to my back. I felt him slip out. “God yes. Oh god. Wow.”

I turned and looked in his direction. I had a huge grin on my face. I looked at him. Our eyes met. He quickly crawled to me. “I love you,” He said.

“I love you too,” I said to him. He leaned in and kissed me and held me close.

“It was so so good,” Elio said panting. He kissed me more and wrappedhis arms around me. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you,” He said.

I chuckled. “I love you just as much baby,” I said.

“Was that good? Was that ok?” He looked down at me. 

My heart. It could burst. “Elio, it was perfect,” I said softly. I pulled him to me and kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Sunday morning I woke up with Elio sprawled all over me, as usual. I took a deep breath in and out. I caressed his arm and back. He stirred a bit. I looked at his beautiful face as he blinked his eyes open. The sun was shining in, shining down on him and his hair and face. God, he was gorgeous. He looked like an angel.

“Good morning,” he said sleepily as he stretched.

“Good morning, my angel,” I said.

“Mmmmm,” He said and kissed my chest. “I had dreams of you. I was fucking you. It was so good,” he said, kissing me up my neck to my lips. He pressed against me and felt his erection. “Can I? Please?” He asked breathlessly.

“Yes,” I said. I turned over. I felt him get between my legs. He got the lube, put some on him. He rubbed some on me and just slid in. It was a bit painful but my body adjusted quickly. I lifted up to my knees, elbows on the bed. He started going faster than the night before. I heard him groaning. It was obvious his shyness had worn off. He moaned and groaned and squeezed his fingertips into my skin. He grabbed my hips.

I laid my face down on the pillow. This was getting intense. He went faster. I was panting loudly now, groaning as he thrusted in, deep. The burning pain of being stretched was a bit more deep. It felt amazing though, it felt so perfect. 

“Elio! Fuck! Yes!” I said moaning.

This made him go faster and harder. It was good. He was fucking me and it was so good. He slowed and reached around and stroked me fast. I reached down myself and started stroking as well. He straightened back up and grabbed my hips again. He picked his rhythm back up. I felt the intensity growing inside of me as he fucked me. His groans were so sexy. He groaned every time he thrusted and would moan as well. It was intense. I felt him digging his fingertips in me and he didn’t hold back and fucked me roughly. This went on for a while. He was relentless. I actually wondered if maybe I should ask him to come. He grabbed my hips harder and went in very deep. I cried out as he thrusted in really deep and came.

I felt his whole body shake as he laid on me. I could feel the sweat from his chest on my back. He stayed in me a while. He pulled out and got a towel. I watched him clean himself off and come back to bed.

He laid on this left side facing me. He looked very happy. “How was that?” He asked me.

“Hot. Sexy. Amazing.”

He grinned widely and leaned in and kissed me. “Stay in bed, I’ll go cook you breakfast,” he said. I laughed as he got up and pulled some shorts on. “I mean it!” He said. “I’ll be right back!” 

I laid in bed and waited as he asked me to. My mind drifted to last night and this morning. It seems rather quickly that he came in with eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast and some cut up strawberry with granola and yogurt.

“Wow, thank you,” I said, sitting up. I sat up too quick though and I felt the pain as I sat. I gingerly adjusted how I was sitting to make it be more comfortable. He grinned when he noticed.

“You’re welcome, my love,” he said.

I looked up at him. His shoulders were squared and he was looking down at me with the most loving expression I had ever seen on him. “Is this for both of us?” I asked.

“No, no, it’s just for you. Eat. You need your strength. I plan to fuck you more. All week. Over and over and over,” he said with a huge grin on his face. He laughed  

I laughed as well and shook my head. He came and sat beside me and kissed my shoulder. I took a forkful of eggs and fed him some. “We can share baby, it’s a lot.”

I ate some and then gave him some. I fed him as I ate. I leaned over and kissed him. “I love you,” he said to me.

“I love you,” I replied. I took hold of his hands. “Elio,” I said, “I couldn’t be any happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s a wrap!!!  
> Our baby boy Elio is a MAN now ;)  
> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Hugs <3


	11. Regretable Firsts

On Monday, when Courtney walked into World History I asked her how her date was. She smiled and told me it had been great. 

“I only kissed him once though,” she said to me, winking. “Gotta make sure I keep him wanting for more.” I laughed.

“How about you and SO? Did you guys have a hot weekend?”

I grinned, again, not being able to hide my giddiness. I thought of everything Oliver and I had been up to. “Yeah,” I said.

She laughed. “Holy shit if you could see your face. Damn,” she said. I looked up at her. “I’m happy for you,” she said giving me a sweet look and patting my arm. She reminded me of how Christina looked at me. It made me happy.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed without much incident. It was amazing being in Santa Barbara by ourselves. If I thought I was horny before I couldn’t believe it now. 

Wednesday night I finished my homework by 8:00 pm. I grabbed the book from the adult store and opened it up. “It’s actually short stories,” I said. “One in here is about vampires. One is painting the other and when he sucks on him, he nicks a vein and drinks his blood as he’s blowing him,” I said.

“Well... I love you but, no I won’t let you drink my blood. Specially not from there,” Oliver said.

I laughed. “That’s fine. I like this one though,” I said. I showed him the book. “It’s hot but it’s also romantic and I liked that,” I said.

He started reading it. “What is it with you and vampires?” He asked me.

“Shh,” I said. “Haven’t you seen True Blood? Vampires can be very sexy!”

“So you say it’s not just smut? It has romance?” Oliver said grinning at me. 

“Yeah... it’s porn with feelings. I dig that you know?” I said with a shrug.

Oliver let out a laugh. God I loved the way he laughed. “Porn with feelings? Elio what the fuck?”

“Porn with feelings and a story line! Just read it! Read it! Don’t knock it till you read it!” I said laughing as well. “Read it out loud,” I said. 

Oliver cleared his throat. “The Vampire was sitting high up on a tree branch, enjoying the moonlight on his pale skin. His green eyes closed, his dark curls blowing in the breeze.” He looked up at me. “Holy shit, Elio! There’s a sexy vampire out there that looks just like you!”

I got on the bed on my knees. “Turn around,” I said to Oliver. He looked up at me, sparkling blue eyes, his smile was so gorgeous. I took off his boxers. He turned around. I looked at his perfect ass. His muscular legs. I remember the first time I saw him in his boxer briefs only. How I had to masturbate in the bathroom. Now I got to fuck him. And I was the only one that had ever and would ever. I was never letting him go. My heart started racing.

I grabbed the book and found the spot I wanted him to read from. “Start reading from there,” I said showing him.

Oliver obliged.

 

> “Holy fuck,” he said. “I’ve read of things you can reportedly do, but, I thought it was all lies!”
> 
>  
> 
> “No, they’re all real. All of them,” I said. I smiled at him, bearing my fangs. He was getting hard. This was just too good. I tried to think back to when I had been this excited to have a human this much. I couldn’t quite recall. “So? What do you want?” I asked him. He blushed again. “Don’t be shy. I’ll be gentle. I’ll take care of you,” I said. I looked down. I could see his erection growing.
> 
>  
> 
> “I really want you to...” he trailed off. ‘Fuck me’ I heard his voice in my mind. I chuckled.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why are you shy about asking?” I started walking towards him. I took my shirt off. “Do you really think I’d say no? Look at you,” I said.

 

“Wow, I must say, Vampire Elio reading my mind would be very hot!”

I chuckled and spanked him. “Keep reading,” I ordered.

 

> I reached him. He was trembling slightly. It was a nervous, excited, fear. It smelled so great. I could see the heat of his veins and feel his heart beating fast. I traced my left index finger along his jugular. The heat it radiated felt so good against my fingertip. He felt so warm. He shivered slightly at my cool touch. “May I?” He asked. I nodded. He ran his hands across my shoulders and down my chest. “You’re a little cold,” he said.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’ll warm up more as we make more skin to skin contact,” I told him. He got harder. “Undress,” I said gently. He did, quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> He was gorgeous. I looked over his perfect physique. I let him inside my mind so he could hear and somewhat feel what I thought of him. He blushed. “Thank you,” He said softly.

 

I grinned. I was so hard. I entered Oliver. I fucked him as he read out loud the way the vampire fucked the human. Mercilessly and roughly. He then bit the human, to mark him as his and I did as well, marking Oliver on his shoulder blade. I came soon after. I rested on him as I panted and enjoyed how good I felt. 

I was surprised when he suddenly grabbed me and threw me on the bed. I was still weak from my orgasm. He turned me over and fucked me roughly. It was intense and amazing. He was so hard. I cried out as he thrusted into me. He groaned loudly as he came, squeezing me tight against his body.

He fell over. I had already brought a towel for us. We wiped clean and fell sleep, not even bothering to turn the lights off.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday at band Courtney asked me if could give her a ride home. I texted Oliver asking and he told me it was ok. I told her yes. 

We walked to the front of the school and waited for Oliver to pull up. We got in the car. “Thank you so much...” she trailed off. “I don’t know your name!” She said to Oliver.

“It’s Oliver,” he said. 

“Ok, Oliver, thank you! My mom’s car broke down so she took mine. I had to ride the damn school bus this morning! It was horrible!” She said.

We drove a while and passed some shopping centers. We finally reached her street and drove into an apartment complex.

“You can just drop me off at the entrance,” she said.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to drive you right to your building,” Oliver said.

“Thank you,” she said. She punched the code at the gate and we drove in. It was a couple of minutes more and we reached her building. “Thanks so much!” She said as she got out.

“Did you need a ride tomorrow morning?” Oliver asked.

She looked surprised. “If it wouldn’t be a problem, yes, I would truly appreciate that.” 

“Yeah, no problem at all. Elio will text you tomorrow when we’re close,” Oliver said. 

“Ok, thank you!” She waved at us and Oliver stayed until she opened up her apartment door and went inside. 

We went home. Oliver and I had dinner and I went to our room and did whatever I had left of homework. After I was done, I undressed and laid down on the bed with him and kissed him.

“That was nice of you to offer a ride to Courtney tomorrow,” I said smiling.

“Why not? It’s good to help someone when you can,” he said.

“Yes it is,” I said kissing him.

“Yes baby,” he said.

I held him tight and kissed him again. I started feeling sleepy as he caressed my back. I buried my face in his neck as I fell sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day I got up, showered and dressed. We ate breakfast and then Oliver and I took off. I texted Courtney when we were on the way. She texted me the guest code for the gate. We picked her up and drove off to school.

The school day passed without much incident and Oliver came to pick us up after school. “How about we pass by Starbucks?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah! That’s cool,” Courtney said.

We drove to one that we passed on the way to her apartment. We went in and got our drinks and sat on a table outside. 

“So what are you doing this weekend?” I asked her.

“Saturday I’m working and Sunday I have a date,” she said smiling.

“Where do you work?” Oliver asked her.

“I cashier at Whole Foods. In the summers I work full time but now just Saturdays,” she said.

“What do your parents do?” Oliver asked her.

“It’s just my mom and me. She’s a nurse,” she said smiling. “So I’m working my ass for for any kind of scholarship I can get,” she said. “If I can get to Thornton and then play the violin at the LA Philharmonic it would be amazing. Or I could be the next Lindsey Stirling! Dream come true!” She said. Olive and I smiled at her.

We chatted a bit more and then dropped Courtney off. We drove home. I started doing my homework and finished it before dinner.

I made us a salad and we sat down and ate. We had some wine again. “I never realized how much wine we drank in Italy. I think we had it every night,” I said chuckling. 

Oliver laughed and leaned over and kissed me.

“So, since this past weekend we came on Saturday Kat wants us back tomorrow,” he said.

I sighed. “Ok. Can’t really say no.”

“Nope,” Oliver said. “But what if we go there for breakfast and then ride. We haven’t been to the stables since before school started for you baby.”

“Yes, that’s awesome!” I said enthusiastically.

“Hey, what if we invite Josh and Chris to dinner tomorrow?” He asked me.

“I’d love that,” I said. “It’ll be something nice to look forward to!”

We finished dinner and cleaned up and went upstairs. I was so tired. We had been up late most nights now being Friday I was so worn out. Oliver held me and I fell sleep very quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning we got up, showered and packed. Oliver had packed almost everything for us the day before so there wasn’t much. We left and made it to Kat’s for breakfast. After we had eaten we went upstairs and changed into our riding clothes. We made our way down to the stables.

“I can’t believe we haven’t come here for three weeks,” I said to Oliver as we rode around the arena. 

“I know,” he said. “We’re here now though,” he said smiling.

I practiced my sitting trot and then Oliver showed me how to canter. He had me practice switching between both. It was challenging but great.

We went to our trail and rode into our wooded area. We dismounted.

“So I start my classes on Monday,” Oliver said.

I nodded. “What will your schedule be like?” I asked him.

“Anytime between 8 am and 2 pm. There will be one day I’ll have to drop you off a bit earlier but I’ll pick you up everyday,” he said. I nodded. “Come October though, we should maybe make time on Sunday’s to focus on your SATs,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” I said with a smile.

He grabbed me and kissed me, it took me by surprise. I laughed as he pulled me to him and kissed me hungrily. “What did you say?” He asked me, smiling.

“I said, yes sir,” I whispered smiling at him. He kissed me again. “You like that?” I asked kissing him more and laughing.

He smiled at me. “Yes, I found it very sexy,” he said. I kissed him harder. I opened up his shirt and kissed down his neck. I loved doing this.

 

After a while we got back on our horses and made our way back to the house. We showered and changed for lunch. We were already eating when Kat showed up with Hannah.

They sat with us and we started chatting. “So, how many classes do you two have together?” Kat asked.

“Three,” Hannah said. “One is English Lit, then there is French which I’m so happy about. Elio has helped me quite a bit in class,” she said excitedly. “We also are lab partners in Chemistry. Which is wonderful. Elio is smart and so great to work with.”

Kat beamed at me. “How wonderful!” She said.

We chatted a bit more. Hannah was a cheerleader, which I knew since I’ve seen her in uniform in class and she talked about Homecoming.

“Elio, you must go!” Kat said.

“What is that?” I asked. 

“Tell him sweetie,” Kat said to Hannah.

“Well, the day before we have activities set up and then a football game. Then the day after it’s the dance. There is also a Homecoming king and queen,” she said smiling. “You’ll see fliers going up this Monday.”

“Elio, you should take Hannah,” Kat said. 

“Mom!” Oliver said. I looked at him. I could tell he was angry. I was shocked. He took a deep breath and gave her a tight smiled. “Mom, I think that’s up to them to decide,” he said.

“Yes, you’re right,” Kat said.

I couldn’t say anything and I knew even Hannah was embarrassed. We all sat in this horribly awkward silence. Someone’s phone went off and we all kind of jumped. It was Hannah’s. “Sorry,” she said getting up and answering the phone.

When she was out of earshot, Oliver looked at Kat. “Seriously? I know you like to boss me around but did you see how uncomfortable you made these two? What’s the matter with you?”

I just kept my eyes on the table. Before Kat could say anything, Hannah came back from the house. “Sorry,” she said. She sat back down on at the table. She picked up her fork and continued her lunch quietly.

I looked at her, “So how are you liking Hamlet?” I asked Hannah. I wanted to diffuse the situation a bit.

She sighed. “I actually find it boring,” she said.

Silence. Kat loved Shakespeare. I glanced at her. She had a sour look on her face.

“If your mind dislikes anything, obey it,” Oliver said, looking serious as he quoted Hamlet.

I had to bite my lip to not smile. I wish I could kiss him. I looked at Kat to see if she recognized the quote. If she did she didn’t show it. She still had a sour look on her face.

“How are you liking Hamlet, Elio?” Oliver asked me. He had a bit of a smile on his face.

“Well, we’ve already seen the ghost and Hamlet is already feigning madness, so the murdering is about to start,” I said.

“That’s the best part,” Oliver said, raising his glass of juice.

“How do you know the murdering is about to start?” Hannah asked.

“I’ve read it three times,” I said. “I actually brought a copy with me from Italy. It’s my favorite Shakespeare tragedy. I think it’s his best one.”

“Oh,” Hannah said. Looking down at her plate.

“I don’t know why they have to teach such violent things in high school, even if it’s Shakespeare,” Kat said shaking her head. “Which I love,” she continued. “You’re right Elio, it is the best tragedy.” She added.

“Words, words, words,” Oliver said shaking his head, quoting Hamlet again. I couldn’t believe him. I actually felt turned on by this.

“But hey, to each their own. It’s ok if you find it boring,” I said to Hannah. She nodded.

“Yes, to thine own self be true!” Oliver said, lifting his glass at us again. He’s so fucking perfect! I thought.

 

Soon after lunch was over, Hannah said good bye and left. Once she was gone, Kat looked at Oliver. “I don’t need you to speak to me like that in front of Elio,” she said.

“Well, you telling Elio to ask Hannah to the dance is stepping over the line,” he told her. “I’m also very sure you made Hannah uncomfortable too. Couldn’t you tell?”

She looked at me, “Elio, I apologize,” she said in an icy tone. I didn’t want any trouble so I just told her it was ok quietly.

She got up and left and said not to wait up for her. That she may not even be back tonight. She stormed off. I was happy she was gone. 

Oliver looked at me, his expression angry. “It’s ok, it’s over,” I said quietly.

He nodded. “You should go to homecoming though.” He said to me.

“I don’t want to go if I can’t go with you,” I said. I looked at his face and immediately regretted what I had said.

The look on his face was suddenly pained. “Elio, you cannot miss out anything because of me. That is not right.” He said. Oh fuck, I thought, remembering the small argument before my first day of school.

“No! No, I’m not. We don’t even have that in Italy. I’m not missing anything.”

“You’re not in Italy. You’re here. If any other family would have hosted you, you would have gone.”

“I don’t even want to think about any other family hosting me. It means I would have never met you and -“

“And you’d be a normal seventeen year old with normal seventeen year old problems like who to take to homecoming,” he said.

I felt I was digging myself deeper and deeper. It felt horrible. “I don’t want to go.” I said.

“You think you don’t want to go because of me and that isn’t fair,” he said quietly.

“Don’t do this,” I said.

“Don’t do what?” He asked. I looked at him and was surprised to see anger in his eyes.

“Why are you upset?” I asked him. Again, though, I couldn’t understand what the big deal was.

“I’m not robbing you of things you should experience,” he said.

I shook my head. “Some stupid dance?” I asked him. “You’re all upset because I don’t want to go to some stupid dance?”

He shook his head. “You should never not do anything all the other kids your age are doing because of me.” He said.

“I already told you, I’m not like the other KIDS,” I said. “I thought we were over that!” I became very angry.

I couldn’t believe this. This felt insane. I thought this was over. Apparently it wasn’t! I looked at his face and I could tell he was still very upset. I couldn’t think of anything to say to make it better so I didn’t say anything. We sat out there in silence. I was fuming inside and I knew he was as well. It felt insane to me.

Kat came out there a while later and told us to have a good night. We both said good night and she left. I looked at my watch. It was 2:45 pm.

“What time are Chris and Josh coming?” I asked.

“Five,” He said. I looked at him. I couldn’t read his expression. I shook my head.

“Are we gonna be like this in front of them?” I asked.

“Like what?” He asked looking at me. I knew he was upset and hurt and who knows what else he was thinking.

I suddenly became angry again. “I’m in a relationship with you. A SERIOUS ONE! We FUCK, remember? You really think it’s fair toforce me to ask some girl out to a dance? Put yourself in my place Oliver!”

He looked at me. “Well, if we weren’t -“

“Well we ARE!” I said angrily. “I also find it disrespectful that you still question us like this. Like you regret us. After everything, it’s like there is still a part of you that doesn’t truly believe in us.” I looked away and shook my head.

“How can you say that?” He asked me. He sounded hurt but my anger took over. 

“Look at how you’re acting!” I said to him. I felt the hot tears in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but they came. “Look at what’s bothering you! Me not going to a dance. A dance I’ll have to ask some girl to! Fuck! Do you WANT me to go find a girl to date? Do you want me to PROVE to you I’ll never regret us by fucking a girl at school and telling you it’s not as good as when I fuck you?” My anger was boiling over. I couldn’t control what I was saying.

“Elio -“

“Stop!” I yelled. It came out much louder than I had intended. I had practically yelled it. I was shaking. I got up and practically ran inside and up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I went and laid on my bed. I put a pillow over my head. I couldn’t hold the tears back. I started to cry. The sobs shook my body. Why was Oliver still bothered by this? Why? I didn’t understand it. The whole ‘I don’t want to rob you of experiences’ thing was insane. I was sick of it and tired of him bringing it up again. I shouldn’t have to keep proving myself to him. He should believe me when I tell him that I am happy and content. Why did I need to keep proving myself that I was ok and wasn’t missing out?

I suddenly felt Oliver’s strong arms lifting me up. How did he get in? I had locked my door. I suddenly remembered we shared the bathroom. Of course I had forgotten to lock that in my moment of anger and pain. He turned me to him and held me tight. I fight against him. I was still mad.

“Let go,” I said crying. He grabbed my wrists so I’d stopped pushing. I had no real chance, I knew this. I still tried to fight him off. He pulled me into his chest right. I was still sobbing. I tried to push off but couldn’t. I didn’t want to anyway. I quit fighting. He held my tight. I cried into his chest and squeezed him. I loved him so so much.

“It’s ok, baby. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry. It’s ok,” he whispered. For some reason this only made me cry harder. He put me on his lap. I clung to him and cried and cried, until I felt all my tears were spent. I finally started to calm down.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. He was rubbing my back. He gently kissed my face.

“It’s ok, baby,” he kept saying. “It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m sorry, baby. I love you so much. So, so much. I’m sorry.” I finally looked up at him. I saw the concern in his eyes. “Elio,” He said, “please, forgive me. I don’t ever want to make you cry,” he said. 

“You still think I’m just a kid,” I said. “You still don’t believe in my commitment to you and to us.”

“No! No, baby no.” He said. He took a deep breath. He looked at me. “My deepest, darkest fear,” he said slowly, as he rubbed his right hand up and down my left arm, “Is that one day you will look back and feel you missed out because of me and hate me for it,” he whispered.

“That’s insane,” I said. “I told you already! I won’t!”

“I know it can seem insane now, but I know that my seventeen year old brain is not the same as my twenty four year old brain,” he said. I opened my mouth to speak. “It’s a fact baby. A fact.” He said holding me tight. He sighed. “I just want to make sure I’m letting you still be you, because you do deserve to experience high school. It would hurt me to know you missed out on anything because of me.”

“Oliver,” I said. “I’m not missing out on anything by being with you,” I whispered. “My heart and my life have never been so full,” I said looking at him. “I have never been more ME.”

He smiled at me. I saw the light in his eyes again. I knew what I had said had sunk in. “You say the most beautiful things,” he said. “The most perfect things.”

“All because of you,” I said. I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him, as if the world righted it self again.

“Mmmmm,” I heard his say as he kissed along my jaw and down my neck.

“Ok, I’ll make a deal with you,” I said to him softly as I leaned against him. This was a fight a couldn’t win so I thought I’d meet him halfway.

“Ok,” he said.

“Courtney is the only person who knows about you and the only one who I could probably ask as a friend. If she agrees to go, I’ll go. If not, I don’t feel comfortable going with anyone else,” I said.

“Ok,” he said smiling. “Deal.”

We leaned in and kissed. I looked at himand smiled as I licked my lips. “So, I guess that was our first fight?” I said softly.

“I guess,” Oliver said. “Let’s make it our last,” he whispered. The tenderness in his eyes warmed my heart.

I nodded in agreement and kissed him again. 

 

 

 

 


	12. By The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Ok... this is the Vampire fic Elio shares with Oliver!  
> I posted a chapter before that is a real chapter that moves the story along... this is just the fic they read together so.. if you don’t want to you don’t have to read it!  
> But if you do! Enjoy!  
> Hugs <3
> 
> I started in third person but moved in to first person but left it because I liked how it flowed!  
> Enjoy!

The Vampire was sitting high up on a tree branch, enjoying the moonlight on his pale skin. His green eyes closed, his dark curls blowing in the breeze. He enjoyed these quiet moments. This was a favorite spot of his. It was usually very calm. Suddenly he became aware of a delicious scent. It smelled earthy, with a mix of sandalwood and rosewood. This was a familiar smell. He crouched on the branch and looked down. It was the human from the bookstore he frequented. He remembered the first time he walked in and smelled him, although he didn’t know it was HIM back then. He had to walk out of the bookstore. He hadn’t fed on a human since synthetic blood had come out and he didn’t plan to start to now. 

He had returned days later, hoping it had been a customer and not an employee. But the smell was there again and more potent. This was a bookstore he had frequented for years and he knew all the employees. His questions were quickly answered when he saw the human stocking the magazines near the entrance. It was him. He was as beautiful as his scent. Tall, very tall, he looked about to be six and a half feet tall with blond hair. He had a wonderful physique. He suddenly turned and stared right into the Vampires eyes. He was taken aback by how blue the Human’s eyes were.

“Hi! Did you need help with anything?”

The Vampire’s mouth salivated. His scent was so strong. He saw a glint of sweat on his neck and brow from where he had been working. His breath too smelled just as wonderful. He composed himself and gave the human a small smile.

“I’m alright thank you. You must be new.”

“Yeah,” the Human answered. He gave him a beautiful wide smile. “Yeah I moved here a month ago. I worked at another location and transferred here.”

“Well, welcome,” the Vampire said and walked away. He had to use his self control. Luckily, after having been a vampire for 278 years, this was something he could do.

 

He looked down at the human now. He had gone back to the bookstore several times simply to engage the Human in conversation. He was young, 19. He was beautiful. The Vampire had been turned at 27. He already knew he was attracted to men by the time he was turned. He came from a prominent French family and he was able to engage in many love affairs with many beautiful men before he had turned. The Vampire that had turned him had taken him as a lover as well and he had asked him to turn him.

The Vampire suddenly became aware of a group of vampires about a quarter mile up the path the human was walking. These were blood drinkers. He could smell it from them and they were hunting. No. They would not have THIS human. The Vampire jumped off the tree and was quickly walking behind the Human. He was absolutely silent, and even if he wasn’t the Human had some headphones on and wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

He heard the rowdy vampires. He knew by now they had smelled the delicious Human. He wondered if he smelled as intoxicating to them as to him. Even if it wasn’t, he for sure would be a delicious meal. He could feel them getting closer. He knew they were ready to strike. If all attacked and fed at once, the Human wouldn’t have a chance to survive.

Suddenly the older vampire jumped over the Human and bared his fangs just seconds before the four younger vampires pounced and tried to come for the human. 

“Leave!” The older Vampire growled.

One of the group was a fledging and turned and ran right away. One of the three left took afew step back. He was scared. The other two stood their ground. He knew the human had frozen. He could smell the fear. It made him smell even more intoxicating. All vampires found the smell of fear amazing.

“Did you not hear me?” The Vampire growled again.

He could tell the last two vampires cowered slightly at his words.

“But we smelled him first,” one said, trying to sound tough.

“He’s MINE! Now GO!” The Vampire bared his fangs. One moved away but one stayed. “I will fight you!” He said menacingly.

Finally the last vampire ran off. The Vampire retreated his fangs and turned to the human. He was shaking in fear. It smelled so, so wonderful. His mouth watered again. He smiled at the Human. “It’s alright, you’re safe now.”

The Human nodded. “Thanks,” He said quietly. He was still in shock, the Vampire could see.

“Let me walk you the rest of the way. Are you going home?”

The Human nodded. “Yes, I am. Thanks,” he said quietly again. He stood still.

The Vampire extended his arm to gesture to him to start walking. The Human finally did. He could hear the Human’s heart beat, still pounding but it slowed down a bit. There was still a lot of fear but it was dissipating. “I didn’t know,” he said softly. 

“Didn’t know?”

“I didn’t know you were a vampire. You came into the store during the day.” He said.

The Vampire nodded. “Well, as long as the sun light doesn’t directly touch my skin I’m ok with some sunglasses.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Does it bother you? Will you not help me anymore at the store?”

“No! No. I don’t mind. I just don’t want to be dinner, obviously. I’ve never had issues before. I probably won’t walk this park alone at night anymore though,” he let out a breath.

“Well I told the others you were mine, so hopefully they’ll leave you alone. Don’t know for how long though. But maybe it would be best if you stayed away from the park. Use the main streets. They won’t feed on a well lit street.”

“You told them I was yours?” The Human asked quietly. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing I just said it so they would leave you alone. I don’t feed on humans,” the Vampire explained. “Unless they give me permission, of course. And when I am given permission, I still would never harm one.”

“People give you permission?”

“Yes. They do.” I said looking at him in amusement. 

“Why?” He asked. He sounded innocent and genuinely curious. I decided to test his sensibilities.

“Usually during sex. When aroused our fangs come out, some humans really like it and in the heat of the moment ask to be fed upon,” I said glancing his way. We were out of the park and on a brightly lit city street now. He blushed as I said this. I couldn’t see it with my eyes but I could sense the rush of blood to his face and neck. I ran my hand through my hair. I liked that reaction. 

“You’ve done it?” He asked quietly looking at the ground.

“Plenty of times,” I said. He looked into my eyes then quickly looked down to the sidewalk again. “Are we getting close?” I asked.

“Yes!” He said looking up. “Another block down and then a block to the right. If you need to go I understand. I’m sure you have a lot more better things to do than walk me home. Right?”

I looked at him. He glanced at me again but held my gaze a little longer. “I’m enjoying your company,” I said. He smiled.

I could charm him. Us vampires could control the human mind, it made feeding easier, I could charm him and have my way with him... but what would be the fun in that? I liked full submission. It was sexier.

“Thanks again,” he said. “I like your company too. I always wondered what you did for a living. You come in and you have jeans on but then a blazer so you look casual but dressed up,” he said. His words were slightly rushed. “I wondered if you worked from home or something.” He looked at me.

“You wondered about me?” I asked. Oh this was getting better and better. “Why didn’t you ask?”

He shook his head and let out a nervous laugh. “I don’t know,” he said quietly shrugging his shoulders.

We turned right. It was a street lined with brownstones. I liked this neighborhood. I had lived here about 95 years ago when the brownstones had just been built. “This is a lovely street,” I said. “It’s quite but you’re in great walking distance of so much.”

“Yeah or a quick bike ride away. Usually I take my bike to work but today was such a beautiful day I decided to walk. Next time I’m closing I’ll make sure to take my bike so I don’t have to cut through the park,” he said. I nodded at him.

“Or I could walk you home,” I said quietly.

He chuckled. “I’m sure you have so much better things to do than to walk me home Saturday nights,” he said again. He was wanting to know. I smiled at him. I decided I’d keep him guessing. I like his curiosity. “Whoa,” He said. He stopped and faced me, blocking my way forward. I stopped and looked up at him puzzled. “Your eyes...” he said. “They glow?”

I looked up at the moon. “We have night vision, obviously. Sometimes if the moonlight catches our eyes just right they glow, yes,” I explained to him.

“They’re so beautiful,” he said. He was being honest I could tell. I chuckled. “Ok, sorry. That was totally lame of me,” he said. He started walking again. “This is me,” he said after a moment. I stopped in front of his home. He stood beside me. I looked up at the home. It was dark.

“No roommates?” I asked.

“No, my parents are loaded and bought me the house,” he said. I looked up at him. The moonlight was bright and shining down on me. I knew my eyes were glowing. He stared at me and at them. I was probably enjoying the look on his face a bit more than I should. I had to restrain myself from making him invite me in. “Would you like to come in?” He blurted out.

I couldn’t help my smile. “Sure,” I said casually.

We climbed the stairs and we walked in. He turned the light on. I took off my shoes. I decided to take off my blazer. I handed it to him. He quickly grabbed it and hung it in his closet. I had black V neck long sleeved tee on. I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows. He looked at me. I looked into his face. I let myself read his thoughts a bit. He thought I was good looking. 

“Come on,” he said. We walked in. There was a beautiful living room to the left. Gorgeous large fireplace. We walked through an arched entry way to the right, into the kitchen. It had been updated. Stainless steel appliances. It was great. “Wow, your fridge is nicer than mine,” I said. He meant it when he said his parents were loaded.

He laughed. “Ah would you like something to drink?” His eyes widened as he finished asking. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry,” he said.

“Human food just doesn’t taste like anything,” I said chuckling. I sat on one of his stools. “I can eat and drink it just has no taste,” I said. “Well, no, except wine but -“

“I have wine! Lots! Come look!” He seemed excited. I stood up and followed. He opened a small pantry at the end of the kitchen. It was full of wine. There were some expensive bottles there.

“Wow!” I said looking up at him. I was going to comment on his impressive wine collection when I noticed he was transfixed on me again. I was right beside the window. The moonlight was shining in. I had to laugh. His innocence was endearing. “Are they glowing again?”

“Only slightly,” he said.

“Turn off the light,” I said casually. He went and did it without hesitation. That surprised me. He came and stood by me again. He wasn’t afraid.

“You look so...” He trailed off. ‘Hot’ I heard his faint voice say inside my head. I could have answered him telepathically but I figured that may freak him out a bit.

“Are you gay?” I asked. At my age I didn’t beat around the bush. He stiffen a bit. I thought I’d try to relax him. “I am, so if you are, it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me, I -“

“I am but I’m not out to anyone. Except my two best friends,” he said. Again, he was rushing his words. “My parents don’t know.”

I nodded. I slipped my hands into my jeans pockets. I felt him relax. “Well, at least your friends know.” I said.

“How did you know?” He asked.

I figured I’d be honest. “I heard you say I was hot. I can read minds. I try not to though. It’s rude.” I said with a shrug.

His eyes widened again. I laughed a bit. “You... have you heard ALL my thoughts? Since the park?” His heart rate accelerated and he began to sweat a bit. His scent came on strong. I stepped away.

“No, no,” I said. I walked out of the kitchen. My fangs had come out. FUCK. This surprised me. I had never had this reaction to a human before. I went to the fireplace. I grabbed the mantel and leaned forward, eyes closed. I had to compose myself. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked from behind me.

“No, you didn’t.” I said. I turned to face him. I looked at his face. He was worried he had. “No. I’m sorry. Your scent is... amazing,” I said softly. I ran my hand through my hair again. 

“My scent?” He asked quietly. He blushed again. 

“Yes,” I said. I walked towards him. “It’s so intoxicating,” I said to him. The blood rushed to his groin. “The first time I smelled you I had to leave the bookstore. I came back a week later and found out it was you. You smell amazing. I came back more than I normally would just because I enjoy smelling your scent so much.” He was speechless. “May I read your mind?” I asked. He nodded. “Relax,” I said softly. 

I reached up and caressed his face. Physical touch wasn’t needed but it made it easier and I wanted to touch him. His mind was racing. He was feeling so much. He liked me. Good. I spoke to him telepathically then. I told him I liked him too. I told him how beautiful he was. I let him see my memory of the first time I saw him. His beautiful blue eyes widened. He shared with me then how many times he would look forward to going to work hoping I’d drop by. I felt the butterflies in his stomach the last time I had gone to him and asked him to help me find something.

I reached for him and pulled him to me, kissing him. He scent engulfed me. I let him feel how I felt at this moment. I pulled back. His eyes were wide. “See? Your scent, it’s amazing,” I said. I knew my fangs were out. I searched inside his mind but I felt no fear. I felt arousal. He thought he finally understood why people would let a vampire feed on them.

“Do you want to?” He asked me.

“We’re not quite there yet,” I said. I didn’t let him feel my deep desire to feed on him. It may scare him. 

“I...” He was at a loss for words again. I went inside his mind. I want to go upstairs. To my bed. I raised my eye brows at him. Are you sure? I asked him. He nodded.

“Lead the way,” I said.

Without hesitation he turned and went up the stairs. His bedroom was at the end of the hallway. We walked in and he turned to face me. I stepped in. I willed the door closed with my mind and smiled at the look on his face when the door shut without anyone touching it. “Did you..?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Holy fuck,” he said. “I’ve read of things you can reportedly do, but, I thought it was all lies!”

“No, they’re all real. All of them,” I said. I smiled at him, bearing my fangs. He was getting hard. This was just too good. I tried to think back to when I had been this excited to have a human this much. I couldn’t quite recall. “So? What do you want?” I asked him. He blushed again. “Don’t be shy. I’ll be gentle. I’ll take care of you,” I said. I looked down. I could see his erection growing.

“I really want you to...” he trailed off. ‘Fuck me’ I heard his voice in my mind. I chuckled.

“Why are you shy about asking?” I started walking towards him. I took my shirt off. “Do you really think I’d say no? Look at you,” I said.

I reached him. He was trembling slightly. It was a nervous, excited, fear. It smelled so great. I could see the heat of his veins and feel his heart beating fast. I traced my left index finger along his jugular. The heat it radiated felt so good against my fingertip. He felt so warm. He shivered slightly at my cool touch. “May I?” He asked. I nodded. He ran his hands across my shoulders and down my chest. “You’re a little cold,” he said.

“I’ll warm up more as we make more skin to skin contact,” I told him. He got harder. “Undress,” I said gently. He did, quickly.

He was gorgeous. I looked over his perfect physique. I let him inside my mind so he could hear and somewhat feel what I thought of him. He blushed. “Thank you,” He said softly.

I instructed him get on the bed. He did as he was told. I walked around the side of the bed. I undressed the rest of the way. His mind instructed me to his night table. I opened the drawer of his beside table and saw several lubes. I went into his mind and searched for previous partners. I asked him telepathically. He wouldn’t be able to hide his memories. I was surprised to only find he had only slept with one previous human. He had also never been bottom. I suddenly hesitated.

“Are you sure?” I asked him. 

“Yes,” He said softly. “Please.”

I couldn’t deny myself this pleasure. I took some lube and got on the bed. I instantly began kissing him. His scent filled the atmosphere. I was so hard. I rubbed my erection against his. He moaned as I kissed him. I pulled him up into a seating position as I straddled him. He ran his hands across my back. I felt my temperature go up. He pulled me to him and laid his cheek on my chest. “Do you feel me warming up?” I asked him with a chuckle. 

“Yes,” He said softly. He kissed my chest. I took his face in my hands and leaned down and kissed him. I knew what he wanted. He kissed down my body. I laid back on the bed and let him take me in his mouth. It felt incredible. Better than it normally did. What was it about this human?

He sucked me with earnest. I read his mind. He wanted me to come in his mouth. I chuckled. I could give that. I let him please me. I gazed down and enjoyed watching my erection sliding in and out of his mouth. After a while I came and watched him as he swallowed. He looked up at me, he was wondering if I had enjoyed it. “It was amazing,” I said, easing his doubts.

His heart was beating incredibly fast, I could see the quick pulse in his neck. I was extremely turned on. With a swift motion I was up. I grabbed him around the waist and turned him over. I laid on top of him. He was panting. “You’re strong. Wow,” he said.

“I’m sure a man your size doesn’t usually get overpowered much,” I whispered in his ear as I ran my left hand up and down his body.

“No,” he said. I licked his neck. He was delicious. I felt the goosebumps on his skin. I reached for the lube. I gently slide two fingers in and slowly started stretching him. I was rock hard. Finally, he was ready.

“Just relax,” I whispered to him. I slowly entered him. He felt incredible. He was tight and warm, again, I felt this was better than anyone else I’d ever had. His scent flooded me again and I felt my mind fog up. It was all a lot more intense than I expected. I had never felt this good, this I knew. I kissed his back and licked his skin as I started thrusting into him. Everything about him was delicious. His moans were wonderful to hear. I don’t think I have ever heard moans so sensual before. I slowly grazed my fangs over his skin. He whimpered when I did this. I got harder. I thrusted in harder. This was incredible.

I leaned closer to his ear, “I could go all night, you know,” I told him. “I could fuck you until the sun rises.”

He was moaning. I looked into his mind. I felt the ecstasy. I kissed his back again. I had never fucked a human so beautiful in my life. I let him hear my thoughts. I let him know how gorgeous he looked as I fucked him. He moaned louder. I straighten up. I pulled out and turned him over. I grabbed his hips and lifted them up to me. He looked up at me in amazement. I knew another human wouldn’t be strong enough to have him in this position. I grinned at the shocked look on his face. I saw his erection twitch as he caught sight of my fangs as I grinned at him. He was wondering what it would be like to be bitten. To be fed upon.

The thought turned me on so much. I fucked him faster and harder. He moaned and whimpered loudly. He arched his back as I fucked him relentlessly. I was careful to not be too rough though, I didn’t want to hurt him. I just wanted him to feel this for a few days.

His voice broke through my thoughts. He wanted me to bite him, he wanted me to feed upon him. I gripped his hips tighter. His legs were wrapped around my body. I closed my eyes and leaned by head back. I was fucking him at a quick pace. I wasn’t sure why I was hesitating to drink from him. I’d drunk from plenty of willing humans before.

I knew why, though. I knew he would be delicious. I had to exert an immense amount of self control and I wasn’t sure if I could while I was fucking him. I silently told him to relax and wait. I let him feel how good I was feeling as I fucked him. I looked down at him again. His eyes were closed. He was gripping the bedsheets at either side of him. I looked down at his erection. I wrapped my fingers around it. He gasped and opened his eyes. I grinned at him as I started stroking him to the rhythm of my thrusts. I maybe stroked him about five times when he came all over his abdomen. He body shook and shuddered all around me.

I knew he wouldn’t be able to take much more. “Please, please,” he said softly as he panted and moaned.

I couldn’t believed how perfect he was. I loved being begged to come. I thrusted in as deep as I could and came deep in him. I leaned forward and sank my fangs into the side of his neck. I was glad I had waited. I felt almost dizzy as his warm blood rushed into my system. Some blood spilled over the side of his neck and I licked it up with my tongue. I had never tasted blood this delicious before. I sucked a lot all at once and then willed myself to stop. I licked up all the blood that had spilled over his neck. I even licked the bedsheet underneath him. I didn’t want to waste a drop. I moaned as I felt his blood flow through me. I felt his warmth and could faintly smell his scent on me. I licked his neck gently. My saliva would help heal his wound quickly.

“You’re still hard,” he said softly.

“It’s your blood,” I told him. No reason to lie to him. “Your blood is so amazing. I’ve never tasted blood so delicious before.”

I propped myself up and looked down at him. His eyes were wide. “Really?”

I nodded. I leaned down and kissed his lips. He slid his tongue into mine. His saliva tasted amazing as well. I could easily fuck him again but I wouldn’t be greedy. I kissed down his neck. The bleeding had stopped. I kissed the spot I had bit.

I heard his thoughts coming through. He wanted me to hold him. He wanted to... cuddle. I looked into his eyes. I wasn’t the cuddling type. Most humans I slept with I’d feed off of and then leave them, usually never to see them again. This human wanted to cuddle. Amazingly, I wanted to as well. 

I laid down on the bed, on my back. He laid his cheek in my chest and wrapped his arms around me. I heard a sigh of contentment. I looked around the room. He had a Bose speaker. I willed it on and Mozart’s Lacrimosa started playing. I made sure it wasn’t too loud.

“Wow. Intense,” he said when it was over. I followed it by Debussy’s Rêverie. Now I let out a sigh of contentment.

I was lost in the beautiful music when I suddenly felt the weight of the human get heavier on me. I looked down in amazement as I realized he had fallen sleep. I blinked a couple of time. I looked around the room. The windows were large. Lots of sunlight would be shining in tomorrow morning. I didn’t have to sleep but I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I’d will the curtains shut once the sun would start rising tomorrow I thought.

My eyes snapped open. I guess I was spending the night. I let out another sigh. Schubert’s Ständchen started playing. I wrapped my arms around him. I was still very warm. I was glad we had no covers on. I’d be warm all night. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.


	13. Tied Up

We knew Kat was gone so we showered together. He held me tight and kissed me. It felt so good. We finally got out and got dressed for dinner.

Chris and Josh came with a bottle of Rosé. “Oh, Elio likes Rosé!” Oliver said laughing.

Rose served dinner and we invited her to sit with us. We had a lovely dinner and chatted and laughed. For desert Rose made raspberry cheesecake mousse. She served it to us in individual glasses. It was so good.

After we had eaten she bid us farewell and we walked to the living room. I started playing the piano for us.

It was past 10 when we walked to the door and said good night to Chris and Josh. We saw Kat pulling in as they were climbing in their car. She gave them a quick hug before they left.

We all walked in the house. Kat asked us how dinner had been and we said great. She said she was glad, told us good night and walked upstairs.

I went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and then Oliver and I made our way upstairs. I went to my room and undressed. I grabbed my pillow and locked my door. I went to Oliver’s bed. He was changing as I walked in and smiled as I put my pillows down and laid in his bed. He turned off the lights and wrapped me in his arms. I was sleep in no time.

 

The next day when I woke up Oliver was sitting on his bed reading Hamlet. I laughed as I remembered him yesterday.

“What do you read, my Lord?” I asked him.

“Words, words, words,” he said as he leaned down and kissed me.

We started talking about Hamlet and then Hamlet movie adaptations. This led to us discussing other Shakespeare play adaptations.

“Most mind blowing?” Oliver asked me.

“Titus,” I said. 

“Yes! Anthony Hopkins is a savage in that,” he said. I nodded in agreement.

We got up and got something to eat and then watched it. We then watched Red Dragon when we found out it was our favorite Hannibal Lecter film.

We got something else to eat then and then we went outside with Jane Eyre. I relaxed as Oliver’s voice took me away with the novel.

“Chapter 20,” He read. “I had forgotten to draw my curtain, which I usually did, and also to let down my window-blind. The consequence was, that when the moon, which was full and bright (for the night was fine), came in her course to that space in the sky opposite my casement, and looked in at me through the unveiled panes, her glorious gaze roused me. Awaking in the dead of night, I opened my eyes on her disk — silver-white and crystal clear. It was beautiful, but too solemn; I half rose, and stretched my arm to draw the curtain. Good God! What a cry! The night — its silence — its rest, was rent in twain by a savage, a sharp, a shrilly sound that ran from end to end of Thornfield Hall. My pulse stopped: my heart stood still; my stretched arm was paralysed. The cry died, and was not renewed. Indeed, whatever being uttered that fearful shriek could not soon repeat it: not the widest-winged condor on the Andes could, twice in succession, send out such a yell from the cloud shrouding his eyrie. The thing delivering such utterance must rest ere it could repeat the effort.”

I looked at his handsome face as he read to me. He was so perfect.

 

It was getting close to dinner so we went upstairs and changed. We came back down and were surprised to see Hugh. Oliver hugged him and then I hugged him. We all sat down and had dinner. There was pleasant conversation all around.

After dinner was over we went to the living room and I started playing for them. I told Hugh my plans to apply for Thornton. He told me he thought I would get in. I thanked him and he asked me if I knew Hallelujah Junction by John Adams. He was surprised when I did. I played it for him.

After a while he bid us farewell. Oliver and I walked him outside.

“How’s everything boys?” He asked us.

“Good,” we both said. 

“Good to hear. Well, I came over today because I have some paperwork to give your mother, Oliver,” he said. “I’ve filed for divorce.”

I looked at Oliver as he nodded. “Ok,” he said.

“Ok. Obviously the house will not be sold because your mother has her business here, but she’s buying me out of it, so it’ll be in her name only.” He said. 

Oliver nodded. “Ok,” he said.

“I’ll be looking for places in the months to come,” he said.

“Dad, you can stay as long as you want,” Oliver said.

“Oh, I know son, and I have. I want my own place hopefully by beginning of next year,” he said with a smile.

“Ok, if that’s what you want,” Oliver said.

He hugged Oliver. He hugged me again, “I’m so glad Oliver has you to lean on,” he said. It made me feel wonderful he said that.

“Thank you. I will always be here for him,” I said back.

He got into his Range Rover and took off.

We started walking back inside. Kat was in the living room. She saw us walk in. “I’m guessing Hugh told you?” She asked.

“Yes,” Oliver said. He walked into the living room. I stood by the stairs. I felt this conversation didn’t involve me. I climbed the first step slowly.

“So, I’m going to buy him out so the house can be in my name only,” she said.

“Yeah, he mentioned that,” Oliver said.

“Ok,” she said.

“Well, I’m here if you want to talk,” Oliver said.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” She said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Oliver sighed and got up from the couch.

He came to the stairs and started climbing them. I waited for him at the top. We walked into our rooms. I changed and then walked into his room with my pillows. We crawled into bed. He was laying on his back, my head on his left shoulder. He was absentmindedly caressing my chest.

“You ok?” I asked him as I looked up to him.

He looked down at me and smiled, letting a long breath out. “Yeah, you’re here with me,” he said. I smiled. I leaned over and turned off my lamp.

I woke up Monday morning earlier than usual. It was still pretty dark outside. I wasn’t sure what woke me up. I felt Oliver kissing my neck.

“Did you wake me up?” I whispered.

“Yes,” he whispered back. He reached down into my pants and began to stroke me. I turned and climbed on top of him. I was so hard already. I pressed my lips hard against his. He slid his hands inside the waistband of my pants and boxers, grabbed me and pushed me down on him as he thrusted his hips up at me.

He looked me in the eyes. “Elio,” he whispered. His voice, husky, full of emotion.

“Yes?” I asked, my heart thumping in my chest.

“Let me tie you up,” he said with a smile. My stomach flipped and my body filled with goosebumps.

“Yes,” I whispered to him. He smiled and kissed me and got up. I laid in bed. All I could feel was my heart racing in me a million miles an hour. He came back with the ropes we had bought.

“They soft,” he said smiling. I grinned back at him. I nodded.

I spread my arms. I watched him as he first tied my left wrist to the post of the bed frame and then did the same thing to my right. He looked down at me. “Is that ok?” He asked.

“Yes,” I said. He took his pants off and then slid mine off.

“You let me know if you want me to untie you or if anything is uncomfortable,” he said.

“I will,” I said.

I felt him spread my legs with his as he laid down on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. I felt him thrust his hips slowly on me. I felt his erection press against mine. I felt his left hand slide up the back of my neck and his fingers in my hair as he grabbed it gently. He pulled my head back, exposing my neck.

I felt him lick up my neck and then gently bite my chin. He tilted my head forward so we were eyes to eye. “Now, you need to be a good boy and not make a sound,” he said to me. I felt my cock get harder. I nodded. “I need to hear you say it,” he said.

“Yes,” I said, “Sir,” I added breathlessly.

I loved the smiled on his face. He knelt down in front of me, knees spread. He lifted my hips up and up and up, until only my shoulder were on the mattress. I felt his body slide even closer, his knees touching my arms. I felt my lower back lean against chest. I felt his lips on the back of my left thigh. Kissing and licking my skin. Then his familiar bite and sucking. I closed my eyes. Once he had sucked and bit a while he licked the spot and kissed it.

I then felt him spread me open. I was panting. I felt his warm tongue lick in between my cheeks and I groaned quietly as his tongue licked around and then slid in me. I couldn’t hold back a whimper as he did this.

It was warm, wet, soft yet firm, gentle but strong. He slid it in me and it felt so good as he licked around. He pushed it in further. My cock was hard and throbbing I felt the pre come slide down my body. My hips started reacting to his licks and I tried to thrust my hips. I felt a sudden bite on my soft flesh. I gasped. “Only move when I tell you to,” came his voice.

“Yes, sir,” I said.

“Good boy,” he said as he went back to licking me. I shut my eyes tight as his tongue slid in and out and licked around. I clenched my jaw as waves of ecstasy washed over me. I enjoyed every second of it. I never wanted it to end. I felt my body tense as his tongue worked his magic in me. He felt it too. His fingertips dug into my skin. I whimpered softly as I panted, my thighs and abdomen burning. I clenched my jaw, arched my back and stifled my groans as best I could as I came. I felt my come hit my stomach and chest and even my neck.

I felt Oliver lay my body back on the bed. I felt him wipe me clean and untie me. He pulled me close and held me tight. I felt his lips at my neck. “Good boy,” he said to me. I loved when he said that.

“Let me suck you,” I said breathlessly. “Please,” I said.

“How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” He said.

He sat back and leaned against the headboard. I laid on my stomach between his legs. He caressed my face as I leaned down and licked his erection. I licked and kissed the underside of it all the way up to the tip. He was dripping wet. I slid his head into my mouth and rolled my tongue around it.

“Oh you’re such a good boy,” he whispered as he slipped his fingers in my hair. I felt myself begin to get hard again. I slipped him in my mouth and started sucking him. I heard his low groans and soft moans as I slid him deep as far as I could as I wrapped my hand around what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. 

I didn’t ever remember him feeling this hard and thick in my mouth. It felt incredible. After a moment of me sucking on him he came in my mouth. I was surprised at how quickly he came. Once he slid out out of my mouth, I got on my hands and knees and kissed him.

“That was fast,” I whispered.

“I was so turned on!” He whispered as he grabbed my face and kissed me. I laughed softly as I kissed him back. I put my knees on either side of him and straightened up, grabbing the headboard behind him.

He saw how hard I was. He looked up at me and smiled. I leaned my hips forward and rubbed my erection on his chest. I felt chills run all through my body. He slid down slightly. I grabbed hold of my shaft and rubbed my head back and forth against his lips. He opened his mouth as I did this.

I looked down mesmerized by his beautiful face as I rubbed my cock on it. I’m sure I showed the thrill I felt because he looked at me and smiled his gorgeous smile. He suddenly grabbed my hips and shoved me in his mouth. It only took a few sucks. He slid me out and I came all over him. I had to will myself to not cry out loud. He pulled me down and kissed me.

I collapsed on the bed, panting. I looked at him as I reached up and caressed his face. “There,” I whispered, panting. “Now you can start your fall semester in a good mood!”

Oliver smiled and grabbed me and held me and kissed me all over my neck.


	14. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies!  
> Hugs <3

Oliver and I got up, showered and dressed. Kat wasn’t at the breakfast table.

I texted Courtney to see if she needed a ride. She said she had her car back and thanked me and said she would see me later. I let Oliver know.

We left once we had eaten and brushed our teeth.

“So what time is you last lecture today?” I asked.

“From 1 pm to 2:30 pm,” he said smiling. “I’ll be here at 3 to get you.” 

“Ok,” I said as he slowed to stop in front of the school. “I’d kiss you if I could,” I said quietly.

“I know, baby,” he whispered back. “Have a wonderful day.”

“You too,” I said. I smiled at him and got out. I grabbed my backpack from the back seat and watched as he took off.

I looked at my watch. I had 30 minutes till my first period. I walked into the school. Fliers for homecoming were all over the hallways. I walked into the library, put my headphones on and took out my copy of Hamlet.

 

Once it was time for the start of the school day I went to my first class. Later when I walked into World History, I saw Courtney was already there. I smiled as I sat down. 

“Hey!” I said. 

“Hey! How was your weekend?”

“Awesome,” I said smiling. 

She smiled back, “did SO rock your world?”

“Always,” I said laughing.

Class began and we paid attention to the teacher. Once it was over and we were packing up our stuff I said, “Hey, talking about SO’s are you bringing yours to the homecoming dance?” 

“No,” she said shaking her head. “He would never wanna come to a high school dance,” she said shrugging.

“How about you?”

“No, I’m not either,” I said. She nodded. “Why don’t we go together as friends then?” I asked.

“Really?” She asked me looking excited.

“Yeah, we’re both are in situations were we can’t bring who we want to, but we can at least have fun and go together,” I said smiling.

“That would be awesome!” She said.

“Good!” I said and we waved goodbye as we parted ways.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. When Oliver picked me up, I told him I had asked Courtney to the dance as friends and she had agreed. He said he was glad.

“We need to buy you something to wear,” he said smiling.

“No, we don’t. I have three brand new suits that I’ve not worn, I’m sure one of those will work just fine!” I said laughing. 

“We’ll see,” he said.

I asked him about his day and he talked to me about the lectures he had had.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. I had a lot of homework as always and Oliver was also busy with things he had to do for his classes. We would work together in his room or at the dining room table.

I was happy on Friday when I only had 10 more minutes of Chemistry class. We had been given the last 30 minutes to start on our homework. 

“Elio,” Hannah whispered.

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Two weeks till homecoming,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, I know,” I said smiling back.

“So, were you thinking you may want to go?” She asked me.

“Yeah, I’m going,” I said.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. She looked back at her binder. “With who?” She asked.

“Courtney,” I said. I turned to Courtney and smiled. She looked up and smiled at me and then turned back to her binder as well. 

Courtney’s lab partner, Nelson, was a guy I never really spoke to but you could tell he was enjoying this conversation. I nodded his way. He grinned back. 

I saw Hannah turn red. When the bell rang she walked out quickly. I got my things and turned back to look at Courtney. “Well, guess she took it well,” she said shrugging. 

“It’s just a dance. I’m sure she’ll get over it,” I said.

Courtney’s lab partner was still just sitting there. I looked at him. “Hi,” I said.

“Hey man,” he said grinning. Courtney laughed and we walked out.

“So, I’m gonna go dress shopping with my mom this weekend,” she said.

“Ok,” I nodded.

“Would it be lame if I like let you know the dress color, maybe we can try to match your tie or something?” 

I smiled. “That’s very ok with me! Actually my SO will probably love the idea of having to buy me something new to wear!” I said. 

“Aw, super cute!” She said. 

We waved good bye and I walked out to the front of the school and was almost at the sidewalk when my phone suddenly rang. It was Oliver.

“Hey!” I answered.

“Hey, sorry I’m just leaving now. Maybe go to the library or something so you’re not standing out in the hot sun. I’ll call you when I’m close.”

“Ok, see you soon,” I said.

“Later!” He said and hung up.

I made my way back to school and started walking towards the library.

“Elio!” I turned to see who called me.

It was Hannah. She had changed into her cheerleader outfit. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. “Hi,” I said when she got close.

“Why would you do that? Why would you ask Courtney to the dance?” The anger in her eyes and voice surprised me.

I took a deep breath. “She’s my friend,” I said. I was annoyed as I felt I didn’t owe Hannah an explanation.

“I thought I was too,” she said.

“You are,” I said.

She shot me a look of anger, shook her head and walked away. I blinked and walked to the library. I tried to start my homework but I was still angry by the way Hannah had acted.

  

That Saturday morning, Oliver and I were already having breakfast when Kat showed up in her riding clothes. She sat down and greeted us. She looked at me.

“Elio, I had an interesting conversation with Hannah yesterday,” she said. 

I felt anger surge inside of me. I had filled Oliver in on everything that had happened the day before.

“About what?” I asked.

“Well, she has a bit of a crush on you, sweetie,” she said. “I can’t blame her you’re a wonderful young man,” she said. “She was hoping you would go to homecoming with her but she told me you had asked a girl that, well, maybe doesn’t have the best reputation,” she said.

I saw Oliver shake his head. “I don’t know what you mean,” I said.

She smiled. “Well, a few years ago she got involved with an older crowd and sadly also started using alcohol and drugs. She has cleaned up some, but you don’t want to go to the dance with a girl like that,” Kat said.

“Actually, I do.” I said. Kat gave me an icy look. “I also told Hannah that the girl I was going with was my friend. She needs to accept that,” I said. “As do you.”

“Elio -“

“Mom, drop it!” Oliver said. “I’ve met the girl and she’s a decent person,” he said.

Kat shook her head and left the table.

 

* * *

 

It was finally the day of homecoming. The last two weeks had been a silent treatment from Hannah, which I felt was childish, but at least Kat went on as if nothing had happened.

The night of the dance, Oliver drove me to Courtney’s place. Her mom would take us and then Oliver would pick us up.

Oliver and Courtney’s mom took pictures of us. Oliver left and I told him I would call him when we were ready to get picked up. He took off and Courtney and I got into her mom’s car. Once we reached the school, she pulled me to the side and we FaceTimed her boyfriend.

I waved at him and he told me to have fun and take care of his girl. I said no problem and waved good bye. We had been there a while when Hannah walked in with one of the guys from the football team. “Guess puppy eyes got over it!” She said.

“Good!” I said.

I had fun for the rest of the night. Courtney was a good dancer. She looked great in a glittery red dress and I was in a black suit and pants with a red shirt. I was actually surprised at how much fun I had. We spent most of the night dancing. Hannah and the guy from the football team were named homecoming king and queen.

“Aw, how sweet,” Courtney said.

After they had their dance, Courtney and I got back out on the dance floor and kept dancing.

 

It was 10:15 and Courtney and I decide we were ready to go. We stepped outside the gym. Once we were outside I got my phone and called Oliver.

“Hey!” He said. 

“Hey, we’re ready to go,” I said.

“Ok, I’m on my way!” He said.

Courtney and I started slowly walking away from the school building. There were several students out there, sitting on the grass and chatting. 

“Oh my god, I need to take my shoes off,” Courtney said laughing. She held on to my arm as she took off her heels. “So much better!” She said. I chuckled.

We were chatting and laughing as we waited for Oliver. We had been out there a moment when I heard someone call me from behind us. We both turned, it was Hannah.

“Oh shit,” Courtney said turning back around.

Hannah walked to us. When she reached us she looked at Courtney, “Can I have a moment with Elio please,” she said.

“As long as he’s ok with it,” she said to her. She looked at me and I shrugged and nodded.

She walked back towards the building.

Hannah pulled me down one of the concrete path. There were some steps going down. I walked down a couple and then turned around. We were eye to eye.

“Did you have fun?” She asked me.

“I did,” I said. 

“Well, I didn’t,” she said. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands in my pockets. “I didn’t because I wish I had come with you,” she said. 

“Hannah -“ I said. Before I knew it, she had grabbed my jacket and pulled me towards her and was kissing me. 

It took me a couple of second to register what was happened. I suddenly felt her tongue lick my lips. I yanked my hands out of my pocket and grabbed her shoulders and pulled away from her, pushing her back.

“What are you doing!” I said angrily.

“Elio! I like you -“ 

“I don’t feel the same way!” I exclaimed as I wiped my lips and walked past her and ran back up the path we had come from back towards the school. I saw Courtney and she saw me running towards her.

“What happened?” She asked when she saw my face.

“Come on, I need to go!” I said. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Oliver. He picked up in the first ring. “Where are you?!” I yelled into the phone. 

“I’m right here. I parked and I’m walking towards the school,” he said.

I grabbed Courtney’s hand and started walking to the parking lot. I saw Oliver coming towards the building.

“Wait, let me put my shoes back on!” Courtney said. I stopped.

I saw Oliver walking towards us. I suddenly felt so angry. Once he was close by I felt I couldn’t hold my anger back. “You shouldn’t have made me come! I told you it was a bad idea!”

“Whoa! Elio! What the hell!” Courtney said. She looked at Oliver. “It was fine! We were fine!” She said. She looked back at me. “Then Hannah showed up. What happened?” She asked.

I was so angry and I felt so horrible. I looked at Oliver. He looked very calm. He didn’t even look upset. I didn’t even know why but that pissed me off even more.

“Let’s go!” I said.

I walked ahead of them. I started walking to the parking lot. I could hear Courtney and Oliver talking. I couldn’t believe what had just happened. I could still feel the pressure of Hannah’s tongue in my lips. I wanted to throw up and punch her right in the mouth. I couldn’t wait to get home and wash my face.

I took my phone out and texted Hannah. 

“NEVER EVER PULL THAT SHIT ON ME AGAIN!” I typed and hit send. It was delivered. She read it. I then quickly typed: “And don’t text back or I’ll block your number!!” I hit send.

“Elio!” I heard Oliver call.

I looked up. I had walked in a totally different direction than he had parked. I took a deep breath and walked towards his car.


	15. Turning Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver’s POV
> 
> Enjoy lovelies! <3

I was in my room listening to music when my phone rang. I smiled when I saw it was Elio. 

“Hey!” I answered.

“Hey, we’re ready to go,” he said.

“Ok, I’m on my way!” I said. I hung up the phone and exited my room and went down the stairs.

I hopped in my car and made my way to the high school. It was faster than any time in the mornings since there was practically no traffic. I pulled up to the school and saw a lot of activity. I was planning to pull up at the front of the school but a teacher walked up to my car.

“Are you picking up a student?” She asked.

“Yes!” I called out.

“Ok, please go park and call them to meet you at the parking lot, we don’t want anyone here blocking traffic on the road,” she said.

I raised my hand and nodded and turned into the school and drove towards the parking lot. It was packed. I decided to get out of my car and walk towards the gym. It would probably be easier to find him that way and then walking him and Courtney to my car.

I remember this school. I had spend four years here. There were several students on the grass so I stuck to the concrete path. I walked past the trees that blocked the view of the school and when it opened up I saw him.

I knew it was him, I’d recognize him anywhere. He was talking to someone. Hannah it looked like. I wondered where Courtney was. Then I saw as Hannah grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him to her to kiss him. What the fuck was she doing? Anger surged through me as I started to move forward and stopped. I had to think about this. My heart was pounding. I wanted to go get him and... and what? Punch Hannah in the nose? She can’t know we’re together.

I watched as he grabbed her shoulders and push her away. He said something, wiped his mouth and walked past her. Hannah was still standing there. I saw her turn and run towards the parking lot. I turned and walked back the way I came. I looked around and spotted her. I started running towards her. I didn’t know what I was going to say or do but that stupid little girl had no right kissing Elio. I was so angry. My phone rang. It was Elio.

I stopped and answered and before I could say hello he yelled, “Where are you!?” 

“I’m right here,” I answered. “I’m parked and I’m walking towards the school.” I looked around. I didn’t see Hannah anywhere. Whatever. I had to focus on Elio now. I couldn’t believe this. 

I started walking through the grass this time. I saw him practically dragging Courtney. She pulled on his arm and I saw she was putting her shoes back on. He caught sight of me. 

I was pretty sure of what had happened. I felt horrible. If I hadn’t made him come, this wouldn’t have happened, I thought.

Once I was close I saw he was livid. “You shouldn’t have made me come! I told you it was a bad idea!” He said to me. I stayed as calm as I could. I didn’t want to make this any worse for him than it was.

“Whoa! Elio! What the hell!” Courtney said. She looked at me. “It was fine! We were fine!Then Hannah showed up. What happened?” She asked Elio.

“Let’s go!” He said and stormed towards the parking lot. 

“I don’t know what happened!” Courtney said. Poor thing looked like she might cry.

“It’s ok,” I said, smiling at her. “Obviously Hannah upset him a great deal.”

“That bitch! She’s only good at fucking people over!” She said. She was breathing hard.

“Hey, it’s ok,” I said, rubbing her back. I didn’t want her night ruined as well. “Don’t let her upset you. I’ll talk to Elio over the weekend and he and I will work everything out,” I said softly. 

She suddenly looked at me and her eyes widened. “You’re his SO aren’t you?” She asked smiling.

I didn’t say anything. She smiled and patted my arm. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone I promise,” she sighed. “We had such a nice time too. I hope she doesn’t ruin it for him.”

Courtney and I reached my car. I looked out and saw him on his phone. “Elio!” I called out.

He looked up and around and spotted us. I saw him look up at the sky and then come and walk towards us. He got into the back seat. Courtney looked at me and I went and opened the passenger door for her.

We drove her home in silence. Once we reached her apartment she looked back at Elio. She looked at me then back at him and said, “Hey, whatever Hannah did it’s all on her. We had fun didn’t we? Don’t let her ruin our night.”

I heard him open the back door and get out. He walked to the passenger side. He opened the door for her and she stepped out. “You’re right. I did have fun. Thanks for going with me,” he smiled at her. 

She gave him a hug. “Good night guys, have a good one,” she said.

“Good night Courtney,” we said.

She walked into her apartment and Elio got in the car. He looked at me. “I’m sorry I freaked out like that,” he said.

I smiled at him. “It’s ok. I’m sorry Hannah upset you,” I said.

“I don’t -“ he shook his head.

“You don’t wanna talk about it?” I asked.

He just shook his head.

I started pulling out. I said nothing. We drove back home in silence. I had seen and he didn’t know so I wasn’t mad at him because I knew it wasn’t his fault in any way. As we made our way home though, I started feeling that I did want him to tell me. Something like this, he should tell me. Something like this was important. 

I shook my head. He was young and needed time. I had to give him time.

“Wanna drive by the beach and chill a moment?” I asked.

“No, I just wanna go home and wash my face and get in bed,” he said.

“Ok,” I said.

 

We drove home in silence. Once we reached the house and I opened the front door, he ran up the stairs. 

I heard his bedroom door close as I made it to the top of the stairs. I walked into my room. After a moment I heard the shower turn on.

I pulled my phone out and thought of calling Chris. It was almost 11 pm thought. I figured if he didn’t share with me what happened over the weekend I’d call her and ask for her advice. I had never been in this situation before. I changed into some lounge pants and sat in bed.

I tried to push the nagging feelings away. I could just tell him I saw, I thought. But no, I wanted him to tell me. I needed him to tell me. What if he didn’t? I knew he didn’t initiate it though, so why does it matter? Right?

I shook head and listened to the sound of the shower. I heard the shower shut off and heard his bathroom door open and close. I looked at the time, 11:07 pm. 

After a moment my door opened. I smiled when I saw him. It lifted my heart.

“Hey,” I said.

“Hi,” He said. He sat at the edge of my bed.

“Go get your pillows,” I said.

He let out a breath. He seemed to be thinking about it. “I think I’ll just hang in my room tonight,” he said.

I nodded. He leaned over quickly and gave me a peck on the lips. He got up and walked through my bathroom door shutting it all the way. I heard him shut his soon after.

I was slightly stunned. I grabbed my phone and texted Christina. “Sorry, I know it’s late” I texted. 

I felt my phone vibrate and saw she was calling me.

“Hey,” I answered.

“Hi, what’s up? You’re on speaker.” She said.

“Thanks, sorry I know it’s late,” I whispered.

“No worries man!” Josh said.

I let out a breath. “Elio had homecoming tonight. He went with a friend who knows he’s in a relationship. She has a boyfriend too that wasn’t a high school student so they went together.”

“Oh that’s good!” Chris said.

“Yeah, thing is, I went to pick him up and I had to park so I got out to walk to the gym. Well, there is another girl who has a crush on him. I spotted them talking and she actually kissed him,” I said.

“What?” Chris and Josh said.

“Yeah, she just grabbed him and did it. I saw how he pulled away and wiped his lips and stormed off. Anyway, he was upset. He still is. He’s not talking to me. I don’t know what’s the best thing to do,” I said.

“You just have to give him time man,” Josh said.

“I know. I thought that but... what if he never tells me? This is... I think this is something he needs to tell me about.”

“I understand,” Chris said. “But please remember someone just kissed him when he didn’t want to be kissed. He’s dealing with a lot, Oliver. Please give him time,” she said. “I know you want him to tell you but he needs to tell you on his own terms. Don’t hold this against him.”

I nodded. “Ok, thank you guys.”

“Ok, we love you! Have a good night!” She said.

“Good night,” I said.

I turned my lights off and laid in bed. I don’t know how long it took me but eventually I fell sleep.

 

“Oliver,” I heard the faint whisper. “Hey, Oliver.”

I sat up. I blinked my eyes a few times. Elio was sitting at the edge of my bed. I saw he had his pillows. “Hey,” I said.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Of course, baby,” I said. I took his pillows and put them beside mine. He crawled over me and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around him. I held him tight.

“I need to tell you something,” he said.

“Ok, baby,” I said.

“Hannah kissed me,” he said. He sounded emotional. “I didn’t want her to, she just did. It was... fucked up,” he said. “She has no right.”

I held him close. “I’m sorry, Elio. I’m sorry.”

“Are you mad?” He asked me.

“I’m mad at HER,” I said. “She had no right to touch you without your permission, as you said. I’m not mad at you thought, baby. You did nothing wrong.”

I let out a sigh and held him close. I caressed his back. I felt him start to relax. He looked up at me. I looked down and smiled at him. My eyes had adjusted and I could see him clearly in the moonlight that was shining in. I caressed his face.

“Kiss me, please,” he said.

I smiled and kissed his beautiful lips. I kept on caressing his face and caressed hair. I felt him kiss me back. “Tell me what I can do to make this better, baby,” I said. 

“You already have,” He said.

I smiled and held him close.

 

The next morning I got up and went for my usual jog. I came back and showered. I hoped Hannah didn’t come for lunch because I didn’t want to see her. I didn’t know if I could contain my anger. I got out and was getting dressed when Elio started waking up. “Morning baby,” I said sitting beside him.

“Morning,” He said. I leaned down and kissed him. I held his hand. “How are you?”

“I’m ok,” he said with a sleepy voice.

“Good,” I said kissing him softly.

“I’m gonna call Courtney. I think I should apologize for my behavior.” He said.

“Well, it was a stressful situation,” I said. I suddenly remember. “She knows about us,” I said. 

He looked at me surprised. “She does? How?”

“Last night, you were upset and she was worried. I told her you and I would work it all out and she... knew.” I said.

He nodded. “I trust her,” he told me.

“Me too,” I said agreed.

“Now that she shows I’ll tell her why she can’t say anything in more detail. I think she’ll understand,” he said. 

“Ok,” I said.

“Ok, I’ll text her,” he said. I nodded and gave him another kiss.

I went downstairs for breakfast. I walked through the kitchen and gave Rose a hug and then walked outside. 

My mother was sitting there. She didn’t have riding clothes on. “Good morning,” I said as I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

“Morning. Did Elio enjoy the dance?” She asked me.

“You’ll have to ask him yourself,” I said.

She gave me surprised look. I pulled out my phone. I wanted to let Chris know Elio was ok and we had talked.

Elio walked in through the French doors. He sat down across from me. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning dear, did you have a nice time last night.”

“Yeah, it was very nice,” he said. “Up until the last five minutes.”

“What happened?” She asked.

I saw the anger flash through Elio’s face. His cheeks turned red but it was different than his normal blush. “Well, my friend and I were ready to go and I was waiting for Oliver when Hannah said she had to speak to me. I agreed. She pulled me off to the side and then she kissed me without my permission,” he said. His anger was apparent.

“Oh, sweetie, she just like you!” My mother said. I stared at her. I felt my anger bubble up. 

“Well I don’t like her! And it was disgusting!” He said. I saw my mother’s eyes widen in surprise. “So do me a favor,” he said to her. “On Monday when she calls you crying because I’ve decided to switch lab partners, because I AM, and because you two seem to love to discussing me, tell her that she should realize her actions have consequences! And tell her at her age she should know better and to keep her hands and lips to herself!” He said throwing a pancake on his plate.

“Elio,” My mother said. “I know she maybe shouldn’t have kissed you, but sweetie, she LIKES you and she was hurt you were there with someone else and -“ 

“And NOTHING, Kat!” Elio said furrowing his brow. “What if it was the other way around? What if it was ME and I kissed her and she didn’t want me to? Would anyone be telling her that it was ok because I just liked her? No! I’m sure you would be going with her parents to the principal making sure I was taken out of every class her and I shared. If it was the other way around I’d be looked at as a pervert or something. So don’t try to water this down. What she did was wrong and she had NO RIGHT to kiss me!”

I grinned, I couldn’t help it. I felt so proud of him. My mother for once was silent. I watched as Elio ate in silence. Once he was done he got up and went back in the house without saying anything else.

I looked at my mother. “That is why you don’t try to meddle with people’s personal lives mother,” I said getting up. “He told you from way back in June he wasn’t interested. You shouldn’t have tried to encourage Hannah.”

She flashed me an icy stare. “I didn’t,” she said.

“Right, because when you told Elio he should ask her to homecoming, what was that?” I asked. 

She sighed. “Fine!” She said. “If Hannah brings it up I’ll tell her to leave him alone,” she said. She looked at me. “I’m actually feeling horrible about this,” she said putting her fork down.

I looked at her face. She actually looked sorry. I was beyond surprised. “Well, if you really are maybe you should think about listening to people. Really listening to what they say,” I said. She nodded.

“I’m gonna go apologize,” she said getting up. I was shocked. She stopped. “Come with me” she said. I nodded.

We walked into the house and up the stairs. She walked to Elio’s room. She knocked on the door. Elio opened it. He saw us. I saw the shocked look on his face. She stepped back and he stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind him.

“Elio,” she said. “I am so very sorry for encouraging Hannah along. Back in June you were adamant about not having feelings or her. I should have listened. Had I listened what happened last night might have probably never happened. I’m truly sorry.”

Elio glanced at me and then looked at my mother. “Thank you, Kat, that means a lot to me,” he said.

“You’re a wonderful boy, Elio. So polite and smart and sweet,” she said.

“Thank you,” He said.

She sighed, she looked at me and smiled. “Ok, I’m going out to run some errands. Not sure if I’ll be home for dinner. You two, if you go out, make sure homework is done first, Elio.”

“Yes, I will,” he said.

My mother turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs again.

I could see he was still shocked. We walked into his room. “Wow,” He said.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe this will be a turning point for her,” I said.

“Let’s hope,” he said. 

 

 

 


	16. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to this part, it’s a long one but hopefully you all think it’s a good one!
> 
> Ok: Shameless plug time! I SO enjoyed writing my Vampire Elio fic that I started writing a story which I will post after this! It is called “By The Moonlight” and I hope some of you will enjoy it! Thank you for everyone that encourage me to go forward with it!!
> 
> Ok, now for this chapter! By the way: the boys are dressing up for Halloween! So if you could go and google Timothée Chalamet Canibal video he made for The NY Times, you will know what he looks like! 
> 
> Also: thank you redtulipslove for the musical inspiration!  
> Enjoy my lovelies!  
> Hugs <3

The following Monday Oliver dropped me off thirty minutes early. I had texted Courtney and had asked her to come early as well and meet me in the library. I saw her come in a few minutes after I arrived. She hugged me and asked me how I was. I told her ok and apologized for Friday night. I also filled her in on what happened. 

“Shit! How rude!” She said.

I nodded. “You told Oliver?” She asked me.

I nodded. “Courtney, no one -“

“Relax, seriously. I won’t. I promise,” she said smiling.

I smiled back at her. “His mom won’t understand,” I said. “But his dad knows, so that’s something. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, resting her elbow on the table and propping her head up with her hand. “He makes you so happy though, I love it. He cares so much about you too. You guys are relationship goals,” she said grinning.

I grinned back. It felt so good to have someone I saw almost everyday that knew. “How are things with you and you boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend,” she let out a sigh, “I love that word!” she said smiling. “You do too, don’t you!” 

“Yes,” I said laughing. I remember when Oliver had called himself my boyfriend. I still felt butterflies. We laughed and chatted quietly some more until we had to go to class. She told me about the date she had had and she also told me she had spoken to her mother about her boyfriend. She said they were going to have dinner together on Wednesday. 

“That’s awesome. I’m sure it’ll all go well,” I said.

As we were getting ready to walk out when she asked me, “What will you do when you see puppy eyes today?”

“Ignore her,” I said. “I also plan to join you and Nelson in Chemistry,” I said.

Her eyes widened. “Ok,” she said. “Nelson is actually quite smart, it’s the reason I chose to partner with him.” I nodded.

I went to algebra and then my stomach was in knots as I walked to English lit. The knots turned to anger when I saw Hannah walk in. I completely ignore her.

We had finished Hamlet and we were now to choose a poem to analyze. This was an activity to do with a partner and I turned to the girl behind me and asked her to be my partner. She said sure. We got our list of poems and was pleasantly surprised when she suggested we do The Lady of Shallot. I readily agreed.

My day went on. At French I also ignore Hannah. I walked to Chemistry and sat to the right of Courtney while Nelson was to her left. I knew everyone in class noticed but I didn’t care. Hannah came in and she didn’t look at me at all. I was glad. Courtney and I waited till Hannah had left and then walked out together when class was over. We had barely stepped out of the classroom when I heard Hannah from behind us.

“Elio!” Hannah called. She catched up to us.

She looked at Courtney and before she could say anything Courtney said, “No! I’m not giving you a moment with him. You did enough last time.” She wrapped her arm around mine.

Hannah blushed and looked at me, “I just want to say that I was out of line and I apologize. I hope we can be friends again,” she said. She walked away. Courtney and I looked at each other and started walking again. 

The rest of the week went on. I would sorta say hi to Hannah but I stayed sitting with Courtney during Chemistry.

The following weekend Oliver and I uploaded my music file to Thornton. I texted Courtney and she told me she had done hers too. Oliver and I also started prepping for SATs but I was pleased to see a lot of things we were reviewing I was comfortable with.

 

* * *

 

Before I knew it, it was a week before Halloween. I asked Oliver if he had been invited to any parties and he said he had.

“Really?” I asked smiling. I was sitting on his bed with my textbooks spread out in front of me. He was at his desk on his laptop.

“Yes,” He said. 

“Take me to one,” I said. He just smiled at me. “I’m serious! Come on, it’ll be lots of fun,” I said.

“It’s a school night,” he said looking at his laptop.

I rolled my eyes. “We’ll come home at a decent hour,” I said. “Oliver, come on please! We have never been to a party together! Take me to one! We can dress up!” I said. It was his turn to roll his eyes. I got up and sat on his lap.

He looked at me. I nodded at him. He laughed. “Ok, I’ll see which one is the one we should go to,” he said smiling.

I kissed him. “We’re going to have a lot of fun!”

On the weekend we went to go look for costumes. We went to a huge Halloween store. I decided to dress up as Dorian Gray. I mostly chose it because I just liked the period clothing. I convinced Oliver to dress as The Lone Ranger. I thought he looked very sexy in the mask and white cowboy hat.

 

* * *

 

On Halloween, I was excited. I dressed in my white shirt and dark gray pants and coat tails. I tied a light blue silk scarf around my neck in an elaborate bow. I did some make up to make me look dead. I walked to Oliver’s room. I grinned when I saw him. He looked so good in a black shirt and black jeans and cowboy boots. He had a white jacket and white cowboy hat and a black mask on. I jumped on him and kissed him.

“Oh my god! You look so damn sexy!” I said.

He laughed and hugged me tight as we kissed.

We exited his room and descended the stairs.

“Hey! No drinking Elio!” I heard Kat from the living room. 

“No, I won’t,” I said. 

“We both won’t because I’m driving,” Oliver said.

Kat smiled. “You guys looked really great,” she said. “You’ll drive the girls at the party crazy,” she said.

I waved at Kat and we stepped out the door. “So where are we going?” I asked.

“A friend that Josh and I have in common,” he said. “His place is huge. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh so Chris and Josh will be there?”

“Yes,” He said as we took off.

It was feeling a bit cool so he put the top up. We drove for about forty minutes. We turned into a drive way and the home came into view. It was huge. “Whoa,” I said.

We drove to the side of the house and parked. There were a bunch of other cars there. I could hear the music playing already. We got out of the car and Oliver took my left hand. I smiled at him. There were some people on the front lawn, all in costumes. There was a group of girls on the front door. There was a chorus of “Heys” as we walked in.

We stepped inside. The music was super loud and the house, which was huge, was full of people. We stepped through the living room and kitchen to the outside. 

There was a pool and people were swimming which surprised me because it wasn’t that warm. I suddenly noticed there was steam rising from the water. Must be heated. There was a DJ booth with lots of people dancing around it and the pool. Most were in costumes, some in there bathing suits and a few in regular clothes. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the host,” he said.

He was still holding my hand, he led me to the DJ booth. There was a guy there dressed in a red and gold Spanish bull fighter costume. He saw us walking towards him.

“Oliver! Hey! Awesome costume!” He said as he hugged him. “How are you man?”

“Great, how are you?”

“Can’t complain!” He said motioning to the party.

“Trevor, this is Elio,” Oliver said. Oliver was still holding my hand but Trevor didn’t even seem to notice or care. “Elio, this is Trevor. We met at UCSB where he was planning to become an accountant but then he made an app which made him -“

“Filthy rich!” He said laughing as he shook my hand. “Have fun guys! There’s also a dance party in the basement!” He said.

We walked through the crowd of people around the pool. I passed a lounge chair were two girls in bathing suits were making out.

We walked inside and went into the kitchen. There were lots of coolers. “You want a hard lemonade?” He asked me. I nodded. He opened one and handed it to me. He took one for himself.

“Let’s go check out the basement,” I said. He smiled and nodded. We walked back past the living room and through the entrance hallway again. There was a stairway leading down to the basement there. We went down.

The basement was large. There was another DJ there and there were flashing lights all around. There was a bar with a bartender.

Oliver pulled my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing. I pressed my hips to his as I moved along to the music. I was a really good dancer so I was happy to show off for him. I sang along with the song, which I really liked. “One kiss is all it takes, falling in love with me, possibilities, I look like all you need!” 

I turned around so my back was to him and bumped my hips up against him to the beat of the music. “You sure do, baby,” he whispered in my ear. “Fuck you’re sexy. You dance so good!” I chuckled and kept singing to the song. 

“Something in you lit up heaven in me. The feeling won't let me sleep. ‘Cause I'm lost in the way you move, the way you feel! One kiss is all it takes...” I grinded up against him. This was great.

The music slowed down and Oliver spun me around and held me close. He leaned down and kissed me. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. 

We pulled apart. I looked around a bit. He laughed. “No one is looking,” he said. “Everyone is too drunk or stoned or kissing someone else to care about what we’re doing. Plus, I’m sure we’re not the only two guys kissing here,” he said.

I laughed and kissed him again.

The dance music started back up. I was having a lot of fun. We danced for a long while. Finally we tired and I was feeling hot. We walked up the stairs and went outside to get some air. We were strolling around outside when we heard our names called. I turned around and saw Chris and Josh. They were dressed as Sunny and Cher. They looked great. 

“Hey guys!” Chris said hugging us. “You guys look so great!” She said.

“So do you two!” Oliver said laughing.

We chatted for a while. Apparently they had arrived around the time we had as well. There were loud shouts and laughter as someone got thrown into the pool in their costume.

After some more chatting we decided to return to the basement and danced some more. I was having an awesome time. “I need to go to the bathroom!” I told Oliver.

“Me too!” He said. He grabbed my hand. We went upstairs and went into a half bathroom. It was small and we were both in there. We used the toilet and washed our hands and stepped out.

“Should we go back to the basement?” He asked me. I was feeling really warm.

“No, lets go outside!” I said.

He nodded. He grabbed my hand again and we started walking out. We heard his phone chime as we stepped out. He pulled it out of his pocket. A group of people walked by and I was pushed right up against Oliver. I looked at his phone screen. It was Chris. “FYI: Neil is here!” I furrowed my brow.

“Who’s Neil?” I asked him.

“What?” He said looking back at me quickly. I pointed to his phone.

“Who’s Neil?” I asked. “I didn’t mean to look I was just so close,” I said. But I wanted to know. 

He looked at the screen. “A guy I used to talk to,” he said.

“Talk to? As in you used to fuck him?” I asked him. He looked into my eyes as he put his phone in his pocket. He didn’t answer me though. I suddenly wondered if I hadn’t seen the text if he would have told me.

I was wondering who this Neil was as we walked around the pool. I didn’t have to wonder long.

“Oliver!” The voice came from behind us. We both turned.

It was a guy dressed as a zombie. _Not that original_ , I thought. “Hey,” Oliver said. He sounded annoyed.

“Hey yourself,” he said. He walked closer. He looked a few years older than Oliver. “Who’s your friend?” He said not even looking at me. _What a douche_ , I thought.

“This is my boyfriend, Elio.” He said. “Elio, this is Neil.” 

“Boyfriend!?” Neil said. He still didn’t look my way. “I never thought you’d call anyone that!” He said. He apparently he didn’t like Oliver calling me that. _Good_ , I thought.

“Yeah, well, I finally found someone who is more than worth it!” Oliver said, putting his arm around me. “Great seeing you!” He said and pulled me away.

We walked off.Oliver still had his arm around me. We walked around to the other side of the pool. There was a concrete path that led to the back of the house. He pulled me down it. “Hey,” he said, turning to face me.

“Hey,” I said back.

“You ok?” He asked me.

I shrugged. “Why wouldn’t you answer me when I asked if he was an ex of yours?” I asked him. 

“Because when it comes to my exes their insignificance is so profound even I forget they exist sometimes,” he told me.

I believed him. I nodded. “Ok,” I said with a small smile. He pulled me close to him. I could feel his heart beating fast. “Why is your heart beating so fast?” I asked him. 

“I don’t know,” he said with a bit of a nervous laugh. He pulled back. “No, that’s not true. I do know. Because you mean so much to me. So much. I don’t even want to put you in a position where you look at me in anything else than a favorable light and you feel nothing but love and contentment with me. I just want to always be perfect,” his words were rushed and he was short of breath. I couldn’t believe this was my confident Oliver. “If I could somehow go back in time and not even date or kiss or hold hands with anyone I would and I would wait till now, till this past June and keep it all just for you because you’re the only one that has ever and will ever matter.” He swallowed and looked at me. I was speechless. I felt tingly all over. “When I say everyone before was insignificant. That’s what I mean.”

All I could do was nod. I felt dumbstruck by his words. Suddenly a song started playing I knew. It took me out of my dream like state. I looked towards the pool. I looked back at him. “I love this song,” I said. He laughed.

He pulled me to him and kissed my cheek. He put his lips to my ear and sang the chorus, “Kiss me and tell me it's not broken. Kiss me and kiss me till I die. See, I'll give you the stars from the bruised evening sky and a crown of jewels for your head, now, for your head now.” 

My heart was beating fast. I grabbed Oliver and kissed him as hard as I could. “I fucking love you,” I told him.

“I love -“ I didn’t let him finish. I was assaulting his mouth again with mine. I reached for his jeans and stared undoing them. “Elio, Elio -“ he was trying to keep me from undoing his pants.

“No, no, I want to. I need to,” I said, kissing his neck. He dropped his hands and laughed. I loved how his throat vibrated as he laughed. I licked and kissed it. I turned him around and pushed him against the low concrete wall that was behind us. I didn’t pull his pants down all the way, just low enough for his cock to come out. He was semi hard already. I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my hair. He wasn’t worried about being too loud. The music was loud enough.

I heard the chorus of the song repeat again. Then it was the ending of the song. That was actually my favorite part, the way the singer vocalized until the end. I sucked Oliver as hard as I could. I wondered what if someone walked up on us. I wouldn’t care I thought. I suddenly felt him orgasm.

“Fuck! Holy fuck!” He was saying.

I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. He pulled his pants up. I buttoned them for him and zipped up his zipper gently. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, his hat fell off his head. He chuckled. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. “Well, that was fun,” I said.

I pulled back. He looked so sexy in his mask. He had a bit of stubble coming in. “Fuck that was good,” he said with a dazzling smile. I picked up his hat and put it back on his head. We started making our way back down the concrete path. “My knees are still wobbly,” he said. We laughed as we walked into the bright pool area. 

“Did you two just go have a fuck?” I heard Neil’s annoying voice behind us. I felt a surge of anger. I turned around and gave him an eat shit look. “How old are you anyway?” He asked finally looking at me.

“Old enough,” I said. I suddenly smiled. “So about ten years younger than you.” He narrowed his eyes at me. “Well that’s assuming you’re a few years older than Oliver. You could be lots older, don’t know,” I said with a shrug. 

“Ok, this conversation is over, let’s go,” Oliver put his arm protectively around me again. I narrowed my eyes at Neil before I turned.

“So, Oliver you never once told your little boyfriend about me? About what you did to me?”

My anger bubbled back up. I slipped out from under Oliver’s arm and walked right up to him. I’m sure I looked smaller beside Oliver, but hey, everyone looked smaller beside Oliver. Once I was right up to him, he and I were eye to eye. We were the same height. He was surprised when I stepped right up to him. “He did tell me about you,” I said giving him a wide smile. I knew my eyes were tense though. “No specifics thought because he only has one thing to say about anyone that came before me,” I said to him. “INSIGNIFICANT.” I said, spitting out the word as I stared him down.

I saw his face flush red even under his badly done zombie make up. Oliver was right beside me again. “Let’s go, baby,” he said to me, taking my hand.

“Ok,” I said to him, nodding my head. I couldn’t help it. I turned again and said loudly, “Neil, you’re too old to be acting like this, man!” A group of girls that had watched the drama unfold giggled when I said this. I smirked at them, finally turning around and walked hand in hand with Oliver back into the house.

Josh and Chris were in the kitchen. “Hey!” Oliver called out.

“Hey! Ready to bounce?” Josh asked.

“Yes! Please! Let’s go!” Oliver said.

We walked out side and hopped into his car. “Well, I didn’t know you had that savage streak in you,” he said to me. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself from smiling. 

I shrugged. “Just people should learn to not come between me and my man,” I said nonchalantly. He let out a beautiful laugh.

 

Chris had called me as we pulled out and we all decided we would go to an IHOP in the area to get something to eat. We got there soon enough and I smiled when I saw we weren’t the only group of people in costume.

My phone rang. I took it out and saw it was Kat. I answered her and let her know we had left the party and were getting something to eat with Chris and Josh. She told me she was going to bed and told me to stay safe and not be out much longer. I nodded and told her goodnight. 

We continued eating and chatting. Once we finished and paid, we walked outside. We hugged Chris and Josh and then Oliver and I started making our way home.

“I had so much fun!” I said smiling.

“Good baby, I’m so glad,” he said reaching for my hand and holding it.

After a while we made it home. We pulled into the garage and parked and made our way inside and up the stairs to our rooms as silently as possible. I walked to my room and undressed. I put on some lounge pants and then walked into the bathroom to wash my face. I was drying my face when I felt Oliver’s arms wrap around me. He kissed my neck. I turned around and kissed him.

I went to my room and grabbed my pillows and went into his room. He was in bed in his boxers only. I saw the mask of his costume on his desk. I grabbed it and put it on him again as I straddled him. 

He laughed. “What are you doing?” He asked me quietly. There was a part of me that liked how we whispered in our beds when we were at Kat’s.

“You just look so good in it,” I said to him as I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and he caressed my back as we kissed.

I reached into his boxers and started stroking him. He moaned softly.

“Yeah, this is twice tonight,” he said panting softly. “Remind me to keep this mask handy.”

I giggled and kissed his lips and down the side of his neck. I bit his shoulder as I kept stroking him. He felt so hard in my hand. He reached into my boxers and started stroking me. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him to kiss me again.

“You turn me on so much,” he said breathlessly as he stroked me. I panted as I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah, I can feel it. You’re so hard,” I said kissing him.

He smiled. He leaned in and licked my lips. I loved the warm pressure of his tongue on my lips. He chuckled, “Mmmm, you liked that didn’t you baby,” he said as he licked them again. 

I kissed him hungrily. I moaned as I felt him rub his thumb on tip of my erection. I stroked him faster. I wanted us to come together. I looked at him. I slipped the mask off and stared at his beautiful blue eyes. I grabbed the back of his head, wrapping my fingers around his hair.

I whimpered as I felt my body tensing. He kissed me, my soft moans and whimpers falling on his lips.

“Look at me, baby,” he said. I did. He smiled at me. He was so sexy. He kissed me as I came. I felt his soft bites along my jaw. I sucked on his lip and stroked him fast and hard and he leaned his head back as he came. I kissed and licked his neck as soft moans escaped his lips. I kissed them again.

I rubbed my nose against his neck as I kissed along his collar bone. He rubbed my back. After a moment I got up and got a towel to wipe us off. I collapsed on the bed and Oliver held me tight.

“We need to sleep, it’s almost two,” he said laughing softly.

“Mmmmm, I don’t care how sleepy I am all day tomorrow,” I said. “I had an amazing night with you. I have no regrets,” I smiled up at him. 

He reached over and turned his lamp off. “That’s right baby,” he whispered to me. “No regrets.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of part five! I will be posting chapter one of part six the day after tomorrow!  
> By the way, the songs in the chapter are One Kiss by Dua Lipa and To You I Bestow by Mundy! Amazing songs!  
> Thank you all wonderful boys/girls for your kudos and lovely comments! They make my day and I’m so glad for each and every one!!  
> HUGS <3


End file.
